Ichigo's Next Journey
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: After surviving The Thousand-Year Blood War The now 27-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki goes on a journey to discover who Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba is.
1. Birthright

The now 27-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba sat in the springs of the old training ground that he and Yoruichi Shihouin spent so much time in over the years trying on the Soul Society coming to teams with what his father Isshin told him that morning.

Ichigo's thought drifted back to that morning.

_His father usually attacks him day in and day out but not this time instead he hears a soft nock on the door and his father's voice ask, "May I come in son"_

_Isshin takes a seat at the desk opposite his bed asking him, do you love Yoruichi!._

_Do I have it that bad do I, Dad._

"_Only about as bad as I had it for your mother" Isshin said, "She saved my life"_

_The look on Ichigo's face said "Dad!"_

"_I was tracking down a hollow and it got the drop on me" _That got Ichigo's attention as Isshin continues his story saying, _"Out of nowhere I see a blue arrow but the hollow was faster, and it bore down on your mother, just as it bit into her she fired at point blank range"_

"_I gave up my life as a Shinigami to save her's _

_The look on his son's face told Isshin everything he needed to know, reaching into his Kimono he produced 2 small boxes opening the velvet purple box he said, this is the ring I gave your mother._

_Opening-up the black velvet box he said, this is your clan signet son Ichigo looks at the ring and said, that's on the flag that Kūkaku flys over her…._

_So, you've met my sister have you!_

_She's my…. Aunt, Ichigo said as soft as a whisper._

_Yea son, she is… but getting back to my point there is only one-way Yoruichi can go with you if you are appointed to Zero, she has-to be your wife._

_As he is about to leave Isshin said, you better get that Retsu under control son, because right now you're on par with a member of Zero._

Sitting in a meditative position Ichigo starts razing his energy as slowly as he can feeling his restsu in his 1rst Chakra point he just let it pool their until it is overflowing with energy before pushing in up and into his 2nd Chakra point.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Seireitei, Yoruichi Shihouin noticed the familiar energy thinking, _what's wrong why is it rising slowly!_

Changing directions, she heads to the Secret Training Ground's as she walks-up she sees Ichigo sitting in a meditative position asking, "What are you doing Ichigo!"

Opening one eye he said, "Learning to control my Retsu"

He could feel it as it rose up and into his third chakra point letting it pool once again.

"W-Why!" Yoruichi asks stunned by her student's candor.

"Because Yoruichi I don't want to hurt you!" Ichigo said softly looking at her with loving eyes.

"Why would you hurt me?" Yoruichi asks matter of factly.

"Because, every morning for as far back as I can remember the first thing my father did was attack me, but this morning he knocks on my door and announces himself asking "Do you love her"

"I asked him if it was that obvious, then he told me something I never expected!"

"What is that!" Yoruichi asks speculatively

"He told me I was on par with a member of Zero"

She knew Ichigo was strong but comparable to a member of Zero, her mind was awash with possibility's as she said, "But there is a problem!"

"You mean I have no standing… funny you should bring that up" he said with a lite chuckle.

"Ichigo I can't go with you!" Yoruichi told him.

"Actually-you-can, but I am getting ahead of myself!" Ichigo told her as he raised his right hand so she can get a good look at it asking so she asked, "Ichigo… where did you get that ring"

Grinning at her he said offhandedly, "It turns out my father used to be a clan head!"

"And yes, you can go with me!" Ichigo said letting a mile-wide smile settle over his face he said, "As my wife."

Although a speechless Yoruichi very rarely happens she sat their dumbstruck finally asking, "Are you asking…"

"Yoruichi am I right in thinking you have had ample opportunity to find a suiter!" Ichigo said in a soft tender tenor.

Unsure if she can trust what she will say Yoruichi silently nods in confirmation as Ichigo asks, "Then what has stopped you!"

"None of them saw passed…." Yoruichi said softly only to be cut off by Ichigo saying, "None of them saw the women, they saw the noble"

"When my father gave me the clan ring, he told me something!"

"What was that?" Yoruichi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He told me Nobility is not a birthright, it's a state of being!" Ichigo replied, as he reached into his sleeve producing a small velvet purple box.

Yoruichi had been in the human world long enough to realize what was about to happen as he took a knee asking, "Yoruichi"

She thought, _Say yes and fast!_

"This is the ring my father asked my mother to marry him with!"

Falling to her knees Yoruichi gives him a kiss and as she does there was an instant Retsu connection that boosted her energy doubling it, causing Yoruichi to get a bit tipsy.

"That was a yes Ichigo" She told him in a half whisper.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ichigo said, "Now you know why I am working on controlling it, all I did was raise it to my 3rd chakra point!"

With her lips still tingiling from the kiss Yoruichi looked at him wide-eyed thinking, _oh my… if that was half, the wedding night is going to be… incredible!"_

Taking her hand, he Shinpo's to the first division's office Yoruichi realizes where they are headed asking, "Why are we going to see The Head Captain Ichigo!"

"That is my secret, but you will find out soon!" Knocking on the door they hear Yamamoto says, "Enter"

As they cross the floor the head captain opens one eye noticing the signet ring on Ichigo's right hand asking, "Kurosaki does that ring mean our delinquent clan head has been found!"

"About that, I only found out this morning!" Ichigo said, "However that is only part of the reason I am here!"

"In the human world, a captain of a ship or a military unit can perform marriage rites, am I correct in thinking you can do the same thing"

With I lite chuckle Yamamoto said, "Kurosaki every time we meet you always surprise me!"

Starting the time-honored Tea Ceremony, Yamamoto gestured for them to join him saying, "You are correct young Shiba… though no one has asked until today"

* * *

Moments later he hesitantly asks "You can sense my energy, right? It's not that I don't trust my father, but it would be nice for someone else's opinion is all"

"What did he tell you Ichigo" Yamamoto asks solemnly.

"He told me I was on par with a member of Zero" Ichigo said turning just a hint of crimson.

Taking a breath Yamamoto told him, "Your father is correct!"

"As for your request!" Yamamoto said finishing the ceremony, "Let me know when"

"I would need time to get my family here… I know my father should have no problem, but my sisters" Ichigo said, "They don't know anything about this place at least that I know of!"

A Hell Butterfly appears on Ichigo's finger and he looks to Yoruichi for guidance.

Her soft voice said, "You have so much left to learn Mi Love"

"Whisper the message to the Butterfly then send it on its way"

Ichigo did as he was instructed, he felt kind of silly, but he did it anyway.

Some time later at the Kurosaki clinic the Butterfly arrived at its intended destination as Isshin listened to the message he said, "Well I'll be dammed… he asked her!"

* * *

Back in the Soul Society Yoruichi started getting a bit concerned about something when Ichigo said, "Your worried about the age difference…"

She nods as Ichigo said, "My dad was 180 and mom was 20 when they married!"

"I don't care how old you are besides you don't look a day over 25"

That got the Head Captains attention as Yamamoto asks "Kurosaki who is your father"

"Well when he was a Shinigami, he went by the name Isshin Shiba"

"That explains a great many things Ichigo" Yamamoto stated sternly as he eyed the Young Shiba Clan head Pro-tem knowing he would need to be presented to the clan heads


	2. Family History

The Following morning at the old training grounds Ichigo and Yoruichi stand when Ichigo said, "Before I call them out, I need to warn you, Shiro, is my hollow form."

"But if I am right, he won't be for much longer!"

Yoruichi had a look of concern on her face as she said, "Ichigo!"

Giving Yoruichi a soft kiss Ichigo said tenderly, "If this works you will meet the only other women in my life"

"Ichigo what are you talking about!" Yoruichi

"Old Man… Old Man Zangetsu we need to talk"

A middle-aged man standing 6 feet tall with sunglass and 5 O'clock shadow appears all dressed in black appears saying, "I am here Ichigo"

"Zangetsu your true name is Yhwach as I recall correct"

"Yes" Zangetsu states in a deep baritone timbre.

"You are a part of My Soul" Ichigo commented somberly looking at him asking, "And you know what my heart wishes right now"

"Yes, on both counts!" Zangetsu said looking at Ichigo.

"Can it be done" Ichigo asks hopefully.

"For a short time" Zangetsu reply's, Yoruichi is about to ask what is going on when the spirit form of a women in her mid-20's appears and Ichigo said, "Mom… There is someone I want you to meet"

Masaki walks over to Ichigo and hugs him and said, "Son you have grown into a very handsome man!"

"I am proud of you"

Then she walks over to Yoruichi and hugs her saying, "Thank you, for looking after my son… I hope you cherish his heart as much as he cherishes yours"

Yoruichi turns just a hint of crimson hearing the compliment as Masaki turns back to Zangetsu saying, "Tell him the rest of his heritage!" with that she vanishes.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi give one another a sideways glance each with the same thought, _the other shoe is about to drop…_

"Zangetsu, what is she talking about!" Ichigo asks him with speculative raised eyebrow.

"You both may want to sit down for this!" Zangetsu explains as they both sit on a near -by boulder, Zangestu said, "When we fought you fought the king of all Quincy, but you did not consider the implications to yourself"

"Meaning" Ichigo asks Quizzically looking at his Zampacto spirit

"Meaning I am the progenitor of all Quincy my father was the Soul King and you Ichigo are my direct lineal-descendent, Yoruichi's eyes start growing wider by the second as she begins to realize the implications of how powerful Ichigo will become, no how powerful their children will become.

Looking at his new Fiancée Ichigo thought, _Yoruichi stunned into silence is never a good thing!_

"I know love" Ichigo said concerned, "I suspected this might be the case but…"

"Suspecting and knowing are two different things!" Yoruichi stated offhandedly as Zangetsu fades another form started to take shape and even though Ichigo had warned her Yoruichi instincts still kicked in as Shiro started to form.

"Easy Princess I come in peace" Shiro stated defensively backingaway.

"Shiro am I correct that if I had become a Shinigami through the normal course of events you would represent that half of my family"

"Right in one!" Shiro told them.

"So, if I claimed that part of me outright what happens to you?" Ichigo asks

"Simple, this" Shiro said as his hair started turning orange and his skin started turning the same flesh tones as Ichigo himself.

"Finally figured it out didn't ya Kiingy" Shiro said sarcastically.

"Figure what-out" Yoruichi asks.

Grinning Shiro said, "He finally figured out what he is fighting for!" Winking at Yoruichi Shiro states, "Or Should I say who!"

"King are you sure you want to give up your hollow powers" Shiro asks Ichigo.

"Yes Shiro, I'm sure!" Ichigo said, "I don't want my daughter to have to…"

Yoruichi's spine stiffened when she heard the word, "Daughter" as she said, "Ichigo?"

"When my mother hugged me, she showed me our daughter" Giving Yoruichi's hand a squeeze he said, "You will see her soon enough"

* * *

As they walk out of the Training area there is a Hell Butterfly waiting for them with the message, "Come to Squad One Barracks'"

When they step in to Yamamoto's gardens moments later Yoruichi sees Ichigo's father and sister's waiting. when Karin walks up to her asking, "Is it true"

Looking at Karin, Yoruichi takes a knee and asks, "Is what true?"

"Did you train big brother!" Karin asks.

"Yes, I did!" Yoruichi said softly.

"Train me" Karin asks Yoruichi, as she hugs Karin Yoruichi asks, "You remember that night don't you, you remember Fishbone D"

Karrin nods and whispers, "I couldn't do anything!"

Isshin looks at Yamamoto and the look on Isshin's face said, "I didn't know"

"Head Captain" Yoruichi asks as Yamamoto sizes up the girl saying, "She will learn in the old way, as of this moment Karrin will be your apprentice!"

* * *

30 minutes later Isshin gives Yuzu a wink and said, "Head Captain she was always helping out around my clinic"

Yamamoto smiles and said, "Come with me young Kurosaki-Shiba!"

The group headed to the 4th Division Barracks' to see Isane attending to a Shinigami when she said, "Head Captain"

Knowing how shy his sister is Ichigo stepped forward and said, "Yuzu this is Isane Kotetsu she is really nice!"

What no one realized was Yuzu had learned where everything was within the first three seconds of walking into the Barracks' itself so no sooner had Isane realized she needed another ace bandage then a 20 year old Yuzu Kurosaki handed it to her to everyone's surprise as Yuzu said, "What, it's the way dad trained me, he was always taking things from one spot and leaving them in another"

"I learned to get acclimated quickly"

Head Captain Yamamoto chuckled at her explanation saying, "It would seem you have found your place here!"

"Isane we are going to try something different with Yuzu" Yamamoto told her, "Just as her sister is apprenticed to Lady Yoruichi, Yuzu will be your apprentice."

Yuzu's eyes lit up at the proclamation and she hugs her brother…

Yoruichi smirks and thinks, _Do I tell him he may have to take more than one wife… If I tell him now, we won't have to go that far to the med wing!_

"You know Ichigo, when they find out that there are two new attractive female nobles" Yoruichi said somberly.

"I am the new head of the Shiba clan so" Ichigo said almost as a threat

"I only meant my sisters at precious to me"

"Speaking of that" Isshin said, "I am dreading this next house call!"

Sighing Isshin said in a sorrowful voice, "But your Fiancée has a point

Isshin Yoruichi said, "Like Ichigo I can help in that area, I am a Princess after all"

* * *

20 minutes later as they walk across The Seireitei to Kūkaku Shiba's compound Rangiku Matsumoto spots Isshin letting a bottle of Sake slip from her hand as she whispers "Captain Shiba"

Shinpoing across the courtyard Ichigo catches the bottle before it hit the ground and hands it back to her, saying, "Rangiku… you alright"

"Captain Shiba is…"

"Yea alive Ichigo said, "and my father it turns out.

"Ichigo I know what that ring means, with your permission"

"Dad Get your but over here"

Just as Ichigo was helping Rangiku back to her feet Isshin walks up asking, "son"

"Dad do you still have feelings for Rangiku" Ichigo asks

Taking a Breath Isshin said, "Yes son I guess I do"

Looking at Rangiku, Ichigo said, "As the son of the man you love, you have my blessing, the rest we can work out later

Karrin looks at her big brother and said, "Big brother… is fast"

"I'm faster" Yoruichi, said, "Besides I taught him how to do that!"

Yuzu finally catches up to them just as they reach the home of Kūkaku Shiba

The newly engaged couple enter and as they wait Ichigo reaches for Yoruichi's hand and he starts leading her in a Competition Level Tango, however what he did not know was his dancing partner spent a decade in Argentina and there really isn't much to do besides learn the tango on a Saturday night in Buenos Aires.

Off to the side Kūkaku said, "That's poetry in motion!"

Then she notices the ring on his right hand asking, "Ichigo where did you get that ring!"

"About that" Ichigo said, "It seems that me resemblance to Kaien Shiba is no accident"

"Why is that" Kūkaku, asks quizzically.

Isshin walks in saying, "Because dear Kūkaku… I'm his father"

"Girls come meet your Aunt" Isshin calls.

Karin and Yuzu walk in coming face to face with Kūkaku Shiba who opens her arms to them, as the girls melt into her arms!

Looking at Isshin, Kūkaku nodded and said, "slowly!"

"M-My name is Karin, and I am apprenticed to big brothers Fiancée" causing Kūkaku to look at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow asking, "Who" only to have Yoruichi wave at her.

"At least my nephew has good taste…. B-u-t"

"I was afraid of that Yoruichi." Said with a voice tight with emotion.

Sighing Isshin explained, "When the members of a given clan fall below certain number an arcane, and ancient law dating back to the founding of the Soul Society itself goes into effect"

"What law is that" Ichigo asks getting more annoyed by the second, as Yoruichi states, "Any new clan head is required to take wives"

"I would be the primary, but you would need take another"

Scratching the back of his neck Isshin said, "Yea that's about the size of it!... of course, the girls are another piece of the puzzle as well"

Karin was about to deck her father when he said, "Calm down… I'm not going to go arranging anything, and Head Captain has agreed not to announce who you are and your noble status until your 21 and that's another year away"

"Like I told you!" Yoruichi said, "I will help you navigate that world"

With a Light chuckle Yoruichi said, "With young Karin as my apprentice anyone who dares"

Isshin chuckles at how protective Yoruichi is of his daughters.


	3. Training Begins

Ichigo wasn't surprised by her sister's request, nor was he surprised when Yoruichi offered Shihouin Estates until they could get Shiba Estates up and Staff to run it.

As they walked the garden path in the Shihouin Estates, Yoruichi said "Ichigo, Something Shiro said has me curious"

"Oh, what's that" Ichigo said pulling her into a warm embrace.

"When he told you that you had something worth fighting for, he winked at me and said, Or Should I say who!" Yoruichi said returning the embrace

Shaking his head at the memory Ichigo told her, "In the beginning Shro was my only source of strength"

Kissing her Ichigo said, "I don't know when it started but a shift started and slowly, I started drawing strength from another source"

Playing along Yoruichi asks, "What's that!"

Whispering in her ear Ichigo said, "You!"

"I wish I could remember how I got out of the big Cat ball trap!" Yoruichi said in a tight frustrated tone of voice.

"Easy", Ichigo said off handedly as if it were something, he did every day, "I broke it open"

"H-How" Yoruichi asks hesitantly

"Yoruichi, if I can break the chains of hell that trap was easy by comparison" Ichigo said softly not wanting it to become public knowledge.

"And the poison!"

"I'm not sure how it worked, but Shiro used a very small amount of Cero to kill it" Ichigo said with a voice full of emotion, "He knew my heart could not bear your absence."

"So, you used one poison to kill another" Yoruichi said, giving him a very deep passionate kiss.

30 minutes later Karin finds them and has a troubled look on her face and for some reason could not speak in from of her older brother and Yoruichi said, "Give us a moment"

Taking Karin to a secluded Gazebo Yoruichi said softly, "Who?"

"When I was younger Tōshirō visited Karakura Town, and we spent the day playing football and well"

"Captain Hitsugaya" Yoruichi said, "I'm guessing your brother doesn't know"

Karin shook her head… indicating that he did not.

"You know he used to be your fathers 3rd seat" smiling Yoruichi said, "This is going to be fun!"

"Come on"

With Soccer ball in hand Karin and Yoruichi head to Tenth Division Barracks a few moments later outside Captain Hitsugaya's office Karin yells "Tōshirō you still look like you're in grade-school"

Captain Hitsugaya's about to chastise The Shinigami in question when he remembers where he heard that comment before, "Karin… H-How did you get!"

Tossing and catching the soccer ball Karin said, "Turn's out… I have family here"

Captain Hitsugaya looks to Yoruichi saying, "Explain please"

"I assume you remember Isshin Shiba" Yoruichi said calmly only to have Captain Hitsugaya say, "Of course"

"Meet his daughter Karin Kurosaki- Shiba" Karin waves at him saying, "Hi"

"It would seem Captain you left quite the impression on Karin"

Yoruichi told him as Karin walks up to Captain Hitsugaya kisses him saying, "I'm staying at the Shihouin Estates! "

Then she walks out saying, "See you later, unless you want to kick this around!"

Chuckling Yoruichi said, "I don't think I've ever seen him flustered before!"

Rangiku Matsumoto walks in asking "Did ether of you see what happened!"

Chuckling Karin said, "Yea, I kissed him"

Rangiku waved her hand in-front of her captain face with ne reaction and that's when it hit's her, "Captain I'm going to throw a party"

"Rangiku" Captain Hitsugaya yells.

With a wink Rangiku says, "works every time."

The following morning when Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive at their private training area they were pleasantly surprised to see Karin and Tōshirō in a one on one football match.

"I told her how to find the place Ichigo" Yoruichi said, "Let's go to the hot springs for now, let them have their fun"

Yoruichi was about to ask if she should turn around only to discover that Ichigo was already nude, telling her, "I got over that a long time ago"

Settling into the springs Yoruichi states, "I know where I learned to Tango, but where do you Ichigo"

"I was stuck in a room in Hueco Mundo for a long time, and a Spanish Espada taught me Tango and Paso Doble"

"I had nothing better to do, and more fighting would have brought the house down…"

Burrying her head in his chest Yoruichi, laughs saying, "Only you would stop in the middle of the battle for dance lessons!"

"It got me the girl right!" Ichigo said lightheartedly

"No love… it got you the women" Yoruichi said tenderly sitting in his lap.

"I was just thinking of the battle with Aizen" Ichigo said.

"What about it" Yoruichi asks.

"Well I hated that Armor you wore", Ichigo stated matter of factly only to have Youichi raze a brow at the comment as she asks, "Why"

Raking his fingernails over her thighs Ichigo whispers, "Because they covered up your supple legs" Causing Youichi to shiver at his touch as she bit her own lip

"I-I-ch-i-g-o" she said, "U-Uless your"

Pulling/lifting her so she was straddling him, Ichigo said, softly, "Unless… what"

"This is just foreplay, for the wedding at the end of the week"

Gasping Youichi could feel his hand gently making circles under the water on one her inner thigh and moving slowly up to her hips, and she gave him a look that said. "You're not playing fair!"

As much as Youichi wanted to scream his name she knew if she did, she would have an uncomfortable explanation to give to a certain Captain and soon to be sister in law.

Looking into his eyes 20 minutes later Yoruichi said, "Your Sister really likes football huh!"

"Yea ever since she was a kid" Ichigo replied

"If the captain is willing, I think I have a training routine for your sister" Yoruichi said with a grin, "But I will need your help as a don't know the field dimensions"

"What do you have in mind" Ichigo asked.

"Flash step Football" Yoruichi said!

"When did you teach her that!" Ichigo asks her.

"When you were meeting with the Shiba Elders and getting fitted for your formal Kimono" Yoruichi said matter of factly letting the hell butterfly take flight.

30 minutes later as they were leaving their secret training area Suì-Fēng ready's herself to attack Ichigo Kurosaki when the members of the Royal Guard land directly between Ichigo, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng herself as the captain of Squad 2 becomes more-Irate by the second asking, "What is the meaning of this"

Ichibē Hyōsube steps forward and states in a commanding tenor, "I would ask you the same thing, why do you attack the Royal Family."

"But Ichigo" Suì-Fēng said weakly

"Is of Royal Blood captain" Ichibē, states firmly leveling his gaze on her.

"Not to mention he is a Branch Shiba Clan head"

"This is the second time you have interfered… in the business of the Royal Guard"

Yoruichi shook her head in dismay saying, "I did warn you, your jealousy would get you into trouble not even I can get you out of one day, my little bee"

Suì-Fēng starts to realize the consequences of her transgression as she thinks, _"Treason… I just committed treason"_

"Suì-Fēng… Where I am going you can-not follow" Yoruichi states firmly, "Only members of the Royal Family are permitted"

That last comment cut more deeply than any wound Suì-Fēng received in battle, she always thought Yoruichi would be around that she would be able rebuild the lost relationship… but now Youichi was out of reach permanently and there was nothing she could do but accept it!

"Suì-Fēng" Ichigo said, "My understanding is you serve The Shihōin Clan unless otherwise ordered"

"As a member of the Royal Family as soon as Youichi becomes my bride that obligation stops"

Turning to Ichigo, Ichibē states, "Actually as soon as she accepted that ring her duties ended."

"I-I See" Suì-Fēng said feeling dejected, Youichi said, "You knew this day would come sooner or later"


	4. Fun & Games

"Here's the Reinforced Football you wanted Yoruichi!" Kisuke Urahara, "Though I don't…"

"Because I saw Karin and a certain Captain of the 10th Division playing the game" Yoruichi said, "And it's a fun way to get used to Flashstep"

"That's right!" Kisuke said, "Tōshirō and Karin did spend a lot of time together"

"What do you know princess", Kisuke said eyeing her

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my apprentice's secret's" Yoruichi told him taking the ball from Kisuke.

Later that day in the Gardens of Shiba Estates Ichigo said, "This is where it will happen!"

"This is where you become my wife"

Yoruichi felt a chill run up her spine as Ichigo said, "Tag your it"

As he flash-stepped away as Yoruichi thought, _when did he get that fast!_

"I forgot to mention when I was at the Royal Place, I trained in Flash-step"

Stopping Ichigo said, "Up for a wager?"

"What are the stakes!"

"What do I get if I win Ichigo", Yoruichi asks.

Flash stepping behind her Ichigo states, "Me, tonight"

Yoruichi's back stiffens as she turns around trying to grab him only to find he is not there.

"You mean" Yoruichi stammers.

"Yes, I mean" Ichigo said

He appears right in front of her kisses her and grabs her but lifting and squeezing it forcing Yoruichi to open her mouth even more as Ichigo hears "MMfh"

Then she hears him whisper, "Tag your it"

Yoruichi thinks, _so you want to play dirty._

"Your Mine" Yoruichi growled as she flash stepped to meet him only to find he was not there, "Come on Ichi-bo you know you want me to catch you, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me like that!"

"Ma-ybe" Ichigo said as he completely suppressed his Reishi, and flash stepped away. Having crisscrossed the Seireitei for the fifth time Yoruichi finally admits, He has gotten good.

* * *

2 hours later, In the depths of The Sōkyoku Hill training ground, Ichigo flares his Reishi hoping Yoruichi takes the hint, he feels her walk up behind him and he states, "I forfeit, train her the way I should have been Yoruichi, had I won that's all I would have asked.

"All you had to do is ask" Yoruichi said, in a husky voice.

"Two questions, first where did you learn to hide yourself like that, second where did you learn that meditation…"

"After I lost my powers, I spent some time in Tibet learning meditation they can lower their heart to the point of death and keep it there, so I learned!

"You what" Yoruichi said with an undertone of concern, "Do you have any idea how dangers that is"

"From their I went back to Japan, met a man that reminded me you" Ichigo stated

"How so!" Yoruichi asks offhandedly.

"He and his group were masters of stealth; thanks to them I was able to shadow you 4 of the 5 times you traversed the Seireitei I was never more than 20 feet away from you"

"At one point when you were out by my Aunt's place, your right foot was right on my lower back"

She looks at him amazed saying, "You did better than most recruits to the Stealth Force!" Yoruichi states, "Ichigo did this man live in Iga Mountains"

"Yea why" Ichigo said.

"No reason" Yoruichi said chuckling, as she thought, _so that's what became of the lost unit, they went native!_

20 minutes later "Hey Karin" Ichigo called, "How about a 2 on 2 match!"

"Captain Hitsugaya…. May I call you Tōshirō" Ichigo asks, "I only ask one thing of you, don't break her heart!"

"If you do you will answer to your old Captain, 3rd seat"

"Shiba… is alive!" Stunned Captain Hitsugaya states

"And he is our dad!" Ichigo said offhandedly.

"I see!" Captain Hitsugaya said, "And I understand Ichigo, she is special!"

"Oh Tōshirō, were playing Flash-step football" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Captain Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as Ichigo said, "Who says learning can't be fun"

Hitsugaya walked over to Karin asking, "You can flash-step"

She nods saying "not very well"

"Well now is the perfect time to practice, were playing flash-step football!" Captain Hitsugaya states, "and your mentor practically invented it"

Karin looks at Yoruichi with a sense of amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town in the western part of Tokyo Orihime Inoue is just about to head up the walk to The Kurosaki Clinic when she notices the fact that it's all closed-up and no lights are on.

Off to the side Kisuke Urahara said, "They are not coming back, Orihime"

"Isshin asked me to handle the sale to Ryūken Ishida"

"I see" Orihime said as a tear started finding its way down her cheek, when Kisuke said, "There will be none of that… You can still have your happy ever after, if you don't mind being one of two wives"

Having flash-stepped them back to the shop Urahara said, "Now we can talk in relative privacy"

"I'm waiting" Orihime stated

"See it's like this, Ichigo is a member of an extinct Shinigami clan, and they want to rebuild it" Urahara explained, "Normally he would have to take 6 to 8 wives!"

"Go on" Orihime states, understanding.

"Because Isshin's daughters are coming into their 21st year and are of marriage age" they loosened the requirement" Urahara told her, "He only has to take 2 wives."e

"Who is the other wife", Orihime asks him tentatively with a voice full of emotions.

"Yoruichi" Urahara explained handing her a ticket to Soul Society telling her, "At least this way you can say your farewell's… unless you decide to stay."

Back in Soul Society at The Sōkyoku Hill training ground, Karin was enjoying the game of 2 on 2 football when she became lightheaded and collapsed only to have Tōshirō catch her.

_She is burning up, _Tōshirō thought holding her tight, a woman who looks like Karin herself appears, she looks well-tanned with dark read patches spread sporadically over her skin.

She asks, "Do you love her Tōshirō Hitsugaya"

Hitsugaya looks at the stranger asking, "What kind of a question it that"

The stranger states, "An honest one!"

In his mind Hitsugaya hears Hyōrinmaru say_, "Be carful though she is in human form she is a fire dragon"_

"_Is Karin in danger" _Hitsugaya, asks.

"Why would a Zanpakutō spirit hurt is wielder?" The Stranger asks looking at him rather annoyed.

"I speak Dragon" She said with a smile

Yoruichi and Ichigo flash step onto the scene as the stranger said, "I am taking this form because if I take my true form none of you could breathe!"

Looking at Hitsugaya she said "Ice boy… if you intend to carry her don't you think your adult form would be more appropriate"

"sekiryu" Karin mumbles.

Yoruichi looks at the girl saying, "Fire Dragon" Producing a Hell Butterfly Yoruichi whispers to it sending it on its way.

In the office of the 4th Division Isane listens to the Hell Butterfly

"Karin Kurosaki is on the way in she just woke her Zanpakutō, Isane… it's an Elemental type "A Fire Dragon""

"Brace Yuzu"

Moments later Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya flash steps into the 4th division in his adult form holding Karin in his arms. Isane escorts them to the back of the barracks into a private room.

Yuzu sees her and gets worried only to have Yoruichi walk up to her saying, "She will be fine Yuzu, she awoke her Zanpakutō, she need to rest for now!"

Isane said, "The barrier is to help her stabilize her energy"

"Yuzu" Yoruichi said as she took the younger sister of Ichigo in her arms, "I give you my word she will live!"


	5. Balance

The moon was high in the sky when Karin finally woke up to find Tōshirō Hitsugaya sitting in a chair next to her bed, in his sleep Tōshirō heard Hyōrinmaru say, "She is awake Tōshirō!"

Tōshirō, Hyōrinmaru whispered, _"I don't know that it will work but if I do it gradually"_

Tōshirō's eyes snapped open as he said in a tight tenor, "You can lower her body temperature!"

"_Tōshirō, her Zanpakutō is a fire Dragon, so lower her body temperature will always be slightly high just as yours is slightly low… but help her balance it yes."_

"What do I need to do!" Tōshirō asks, as Hyōrinmaru told him, _"Body contact would be best… skin on skin would be best but that will happen over time!"_

"_Lie next to her"_

Sekiryu's voice was heard saying, "We are in agreement Hyōrinmaru"

Sekiryu opens-up Karin's dreamscape it is a place filled with both volcanic rock and forests. Both Tōshirō and Hyōrinmaru appear in it they see Karin on fire but not burning.

Tōshirō takes Karin by the hand and she shivers as the cooling sensation hit her skin.

"Sit with me Karin" Tōshirō, said think of cold, think of lowering your temperature!

As they Meditate Karin's dream self-vanishes and then reappears wear's a Captains white haori!

Sekiryu's well-tanned figure with dark read patches spread sporadically over her skin appear saying, "This is the part of herself Karin is just beginning to understand!"

"She will be a Captain, in time"

A little girl with white hair and Karin's eye color skips through the clearing, stopping the little girl looks at Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and says, "We not posta meet yet… bye, bye!"

The girl run's off giggling Tōshirō, looks at Hyōrinmaru, quizzically asking, "Who is she!"

"I can answer any question you ask save that one!" Hyōrinmaru's booming voice said.

In the outer-world an hour and a half has passed as Isane was checking on her patient when she notices both-of-them sleeping in the same bed thinking, _maybe it won't take 12 years for those two…_

She checks Karin and noticed her temperature was coming down, Isane said, Hyōrinmaru you're a genius.

Yoruichi and Ichigo are about to check on her when Isane put a finger over her lips letting them know to be quite as she points to the bed saying, "I don't understand how, but somehow your sisters Dragon and Hyōrinmaru are interacting with one another to lower her temperature… "

"She is learning balance" Yoruichi, said softly.

Back inside Karin's dreamscape Sekiryu said, "You will meet her soon enough Captain, just be patient"

"I think it's about time you two woke up, and Tōshirō, about the Captains haori, she may or may not remember it so say nothing!"

"But like her husband she will be a Captain"

Back in the room in the 4th Division Barracks Tōshirō and Karin's start to stir as their eyes start to flutter open.

Kissing Karin's check, Tōshirō said, "I'm not going far I just need to Talk to Ichigo for a moment."

Pulling Ichigo into an empty room Tōshirō puts up a soundproof Kido catching Ichigo off guard if only for a moment.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ichigo asks curiously watching him carefully.

"Ichigo, I would like your permission to court your sister Karin!" Tōshirō said.

"You have it Captain, given how dangerous entering someone else's dreamscape is you must really care for her." Ichigo said.

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town in the western part of Tokyo at Urahara's Shop Kisuke asks, "Is he the father Orihime!"

She nods feeling all her strength leave her as Kisuke said, "I see, all the more reason to use that ticket."

In a semi broken voice Orihime said, "I won't marry because of a child Urahara-sama"

"I'm not saying you should, but you should at least tell him" Kisuke said, "I will let him know you're coming!"

Back in the Soul Society Ichigo gets a text

**Orihime is on the way!**


	6. Cycle of Life

Ichigo decided to meet Orihime in one of the courtyards by the Shinigami Academy

"Ichigo" Orihime said, "I can't marry you…"

"I understand" Ichigo said, "I was just trying to give you back something you lost!"

In a quite timid voice Orihime asks, "What's that?"

"A family, and a home" Ichigo said, "Maybe I was being selfish" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Turning slightly crimson Orihime said, "Thank you for that Ichigo" looking at him she asks, "Do you love me!"

"What kind of Question is that" Ichigo states curtly.

"An honest one" Kūkaku Shiba stated, "Forgive me I was walking by and over-heard the conversation saying, "Ichigo, when you think of Orihime do you think of her as a friend or a lover"

Looking at the ground Ichigo said, "A little bit of both!"

Shaking her head Kūkaku said, "Does she make you go weak in the knees"

"I'm sorry Orihime, as much as I hoped it would become more" Ichigo said, "I never want to be the source of your pain."

"Thank you for that Ichigo, for being honest with me and yourself" Orihime told him

"Orihime…" Kūkaku said, "I've always thought of you as a daughter"

"I'll think about it!" Orihime said. Smiling as she headed back to The Senkaimon!

Kūkaku joined her as Orihime was about to step through to the wold of the living, Kūkaku asks, "When are you due!"

"My nephew might have missed the signs, but I haven't" Kūkaku told her.

"I only just found out" Orihime said, "So 9 months!"

"When you get back give this to Kisuke it will cover all your expenses!" Kūkaku told her.

* * *

9 months later at the old Kurosaki Clinic Orihime had just given birth and was in-the-midst of a massive hemorrhage bleeding out on the delivery table, and Ryūken Ishida and his son Uryū were trying desperately to save her life. When Ryūken finally called time of death as being, 12:30 A.M.

Uryū was livid asking, "Why… Why wasn't Kurosaki here!"

"Because she didn't want him here… because she never told him Uryū" Urahara commented quietly, "I was her adopted father… it was her idea"

She needed someone… and she wanted to be sure Kazui got the proper training when the time was right!"

"In case anything happened to her, I am his legal guardian."

Sighing Uryū said, "She always did trip over her pride, afraid people would look down on her"

Later that day Kūkaku Shiba was sitting in her hut in Soul Society she received a Jigokuchō from Kisuke Urahara!

**Come to my Shop immediately**

"I don't like the sound of that!"Kūkaku said as she stepped into The Senkaimon as she steps out, she notices Kisuke holding a small bundle asking, "Kisuke!"

"Orihime died giving birth to this little one" Urahara commented quietly.

"Okay that still doesn't explain why I am here!" Kūkaku said annoyed.

"I wanted you here when I verify my results!" Kisuke said, "She never told Ichigo, but he is the father"

"I see" Kūkaku said as they walk back into one of Kisuke's many labs!

"On the right is Ichigo, on the left is the baby" Kisuke told her.

As Kūkaku examined the results she thought, _"Their virtually identical" _

Taking a breath Kūkaku said, "For the time being he will be my adopted child, with my nephews pending nuptials right around the corner"

"This would complicate things!" Urahara said.

Chuckling Kūkaku said, "This is why he failed the purity test!"

"How did she die"

"Massive blood loss, I preformed the Konsō myself!" Kisuke said in a tight mournful tenor.

Answering the unanswered question Kisuke said, "Orihime knew when turned him down, she did not want him to marry her out of obligation"

"I can respect that" Kūkaku said curtly.

"His name is Kazui, she named him just before!" Kisuke said softly handing the baby to Kūkaku.

"Kazui Shiba" Kūkaku said, "You like that name do you"

Suddenly that baby opens his eyes and looking at his Grand-Aunt he smiles with his eyes.

"Kisuke there should be more then enough to cover the costs" Kūkaku said, "Let me know when"

"Understood" Kisuke said in a flat matter of fact manor.

Kūkaku went back though the Senkaimon she went right to the Gotei 13, to The First Division and the office of Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Captain-Commander" Kūkaku said as she walked forward.

"Yes" Commander Yamamoto, said in a gruff, yet soft voice.

"Orihime Inoue died today, I think an honor guard to attend her funeral is the least we can do"

Ever observant Captain-Commander Yamamoto asks, "And the child"

Sighing Kūkaku said, "My nephew was her first!"

"I see!" Yamamoto said, opening both his eyes, only to have Kūkaku say, "For the moment he is my adopted son!"

"Once they get back, I will tell them"

"I understand, Kūkaku" Yamamoto said, "Unfortunately I am succumbing to death… and it falls to my successor to perform the blessed event!"

Shunsui Kyōraku said, "All the captain will be ready"

With that Captain-Commander Yamamoto faded away, on his desk was the written letters addressed to Central 46, and all the Captains notifying them of the change in leadership. Chōjirō Sasakibe was not a man known for tears, but a tear rolled down his cheek as he too the Letter addressed Central 46 and walked to over to the building.


	7. Consequences of the Heart

Kisuke Urahara sat in discussion with Isshin Shiba who was listening to the events leading up to the death of Orihime Inoue.

"Isshin" Kisuke said, "As you know under the normal course of events a Shinigami must train to activate that power" Giving Isshin a sideways glance he said, "Your grandson was born with those powers already activated, Shinigami, Quincy and Empathic form Orihime.

Isshin thought to himself, _that would mean…_

"It would mean he is a prodigy" Kisuke told him, "Even more so then his father"

"Isshin" Kisuke told him, I was their even if you were assisting Ryūken Ishida and his son, it was to much blood loss to fast"

"So, no doctor given the equipment on hand could have saved Orihime" Isshin said in his well-practiced almost cold doctors tone of voice.

Exactly, but she did not die alone, after she returned from Soul Society, she came to me with a very personal request" Kisuke deadpanned.

"What was that?" Isshin asks his old friend.

"She asked me to adopt her, and I agreed" Kisuke stated, "She had no family left as you know, and wanted her son to have his birthright"

"What I don't understand is Orihime could have healed herself" Isshin stated.

"Normally you would be right old friend, but all her energy was focused on one thing Isshin" Kisuke explained, "Making sure her son lived"

Hanging his head Isshin said, "Shortly before her death Retsu Unohana came to visit me in my clinic"

"Oh" Kisuke stated as his brow shot up to a quizzical arch, "What did she to say!"

"She told me my son had the strength of two Captain class Shinigami, and he would soon have the strength of three Captain class Shinigami" Isshin told him.

Kisuke's mouth slowly opens and his eyes started growing wider trying to find the words to respond to the comment. His mind starts to comprehend all the possibilities and comes to the inevitable conclusion

"**Orihime Knew She Was Going To Die" **

"Given my son's spiritual pressure at the time!" Reading his face Isshin said, "That's a logical conclusion"

"I've already spoken to my sister, the only thing my son is to be told is she died in childbirth" Sipping some tea Isshin said, "He doesn't need to know his son caused her death!"

"I understand" Kisuke stated looking at his old friend, "That knowledge could brake him"

"Oh Kisuke" Isshin commented, "Since you're here Karin could use some guidance"

"Why is that" Kisuke said covering his face with his fan.

"She woke her Zanpakutō playing football" Isshin told him offhandedly, she was seeing Captain-Commander Yamamoto privately"

That comment caught Kisuke's attention as he thought, _Captain Yamamoto hasn't taken any students privately since Shunsui Kyōraku and_ _Jūshirō Ukitake. _

"What Type!" Kisuke asks Isshin.

Looking him in the eye Isshin said, "An Elemental Zanpakutō, Fire from what Ichigo tells me, A Dragon, but she stays in human form"

Kisuke spits his mouthful of tea all over the table asking, "How old is the dragon."

"I'm not sure exactly but it said the last time it was in the human world she burned Rome to the ground."

Kisuke did some calculation in his head telling Isshin, "That means we are dealing with a dragon roughly 1955 years old, possibly older!"

"That makes sense from what Yoruichi tells me it's at least as powerful as Ryūjin Jakka." Isshin commented.

"She will need to know how to create a Kidō Barriers just to train." Kisuke explained as his face lost all color.

"I can only wonder what Yuzu's will be" Isshin commented with a sense of wonder in his voice!

* * *

2 days later in a cemetery somewhere on the outskirts of Karakura Town, Ryūken Ishida and his son Uryū Ishida stand over the open grave of Orihime Inoue, when 28 figures in two columns come marching over the hill. As they drew closer the men could see all 13 Shinigami Captains of the Gotei 13 and their Lieutenants plus two faces even Uryū had never seen walking up all carrying a single red rose in hand.

From directly behind them Isshin said, "The man with the beard and the large set of red prayer beads is the head of the Royal Graurd his name is Ichibē Hyōsube, the slim well-endowed one with purple hair is Kirio Hikifune!"

"The Royal Guard Never Comes to the world of the living they come today to honor her!" Isshin said taking a position beside his son and soon to be daughter in law.

What happened next no one not even Ichigo himself could have predicted Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walk up making every Shinigami in attendance reach for their sword out of reflex, only to have Grimmjow hold up his hands saying, "Relax like you we have come here today to bid farewell to a friend"

To say it was awkward was an understatement on any other day these three groups would be trying to kill one another, well in truth the Quincy and the Shinigami would be teaming up to kill the Arrancar. But today a truce was called between these three factions to honor Orihime Inoue, the shy girl who never sought the spotlight.

One by one the 28 Shinigami place their rose on the top of the casket as they walk by, the last one Ichibē Hyōsube places his rose then stops to say a small prayer over it.

The last two roses came from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Ichigo was the last one to blink out of sight but not before reading the unanswered question on his old friends face Ichigo said, "Uryū I can never live here again… ever"

The look on Uryū face said it all, "You weren't here, you broke her heart and left after 6 months."

"It's not that simple Uryū" Ichigo said in brittle croaky voice.

"Yes-it-is Ichigo" Uryū screamed in a tierce shrill voice.

"When you left her, you left her…"

"I left her what Uryū" Ichigo said cutting him off.

"URYŪ, that's not what she wanted, not another word" Ryūken said in a rough, ringing tone.

No one spoke for 5 minutes then His voice was low, almost to soft to hear and it had an undertone of sadness and sorrow to it when he said, "After the Blood War was over, my heart went to war with itself"

Uryū was about to walk away not wanting to hear lame excuses when Ryūken Ishida placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Can't you hear it son"

"Hear what" Uryū asked looking at his father.

Ryūken looked at his son saying, "Can't you hear that his heart breaking!"

"I wanted to love her the way she loved me… but I couldn't." In a tired voice Ichigo said, "I loved Orihime, but I was not in love with her"

That Admission caught Uryū off guard and for just a moment Uryū got a sense of Ichigo's true strength commenting, "That's… Endless."

"Now you know the reason" Ichigo spat hoarsely, "My Spiritual Pressure would raze Karakura Town to the ground"

* * *

That night back in the Soul Society Yoruichi asks, "Ichigo what did you mean by my heart went to war with itself!"

"Yoruichi from the age of 15 until quite recently I was at war for 12 years I never stopped long enough to consider the possibility's" Ichigo explains.

"Orihime told me she loved me, and on some level, I loved her" Ichigo explained as Yoruichi, said "I see"

As she was about to get up and leave Ichigo pulled her back to himself saying, "Maybe it's about time, The Shinigami Academy updated its curriculum"

"To include what!" Yoruichi asked.

"Human Emotions" Kissing her softy Ichigo states softly, "I said I loved her, I was not in love with her"

"Ichigo if you spent six months with Orihime, what were you doing for the last year" Yoruichi asks.

"Let's see, I spent six months in Nara at Yakushiji Temple, I was meditating their when I realized I love you" Ichigo states, from their I went Iga for six months!"


	8. Kama Sutra

Yoruichi slowly lowered herself onto Ichigo's lap and she could feel him parting the folds of her Labia Majora she lets out an audible gasp. Letting her instincts take over starts a fast-paced grinding of her hips into him.

Holding her hips in place Yoruichi is taken aback by the strength of his grip, Ichigo takes her right hand and places it over his heart and he places his right hand over hers and in a soft husky and breathy voice Ichigo said, "Slowly Love"

In a slow rhythmic motion Ichigo's body rises and fall only to rise again, Yoruichi's arms drape over his shoulders and her hands danced down his back as she matches his rhythm, and as skin makes-contact with skin his Retsu connects with her driving it higher their collective Retsu moves from their first Chakra point and it starts pooling.

As their bodies move as one and their energy seeps into their second Chakra point pooling their increasing her pleasure as she burrys her face in the crook of his neck.

Yoruichi's sense of awareness of both hers and Ichigo emotions increases as Retsu rises into their third Chakra point as it starts pooling again.

Yoruichi starts feeling Ichigo's emotions as she starts feeling fragments of the love he feels for her small at first then the wave starts to build into a tsunami, as their Retsu rose into their fourth Chakra point she was hit with full depth of love he felt for her, and Yoruichi began shedding tears as she felt herself being wrapped in the warm sensation.

(She had never felt so Loved Before!)

As their Retsu rose into their fifth Chakra point, Yoruichi could feel his inner sense of peace, and the purity of the love he feels for her.

Their Retsu rose ever higher into their sixth Chakra point, and Yoruichi caught a glimpse of a little girl with her hair and eyes but Ichigo's face.

The more they make love the more spiritually in tune they become and the louder Yoruichi's screams become.

In the back of his mind Ichigo thinks, _it's a good thing dad showed me how to use Kido to soundproof the place and mask our energy._

The combination Ichigo's unrelenting pace and the sensations of their combined Retsu drove Yoruichi over the edge and to the brink of what she thought she was capable of her entire body starts to quiver Yoruichi's eyes roll backwards in her head as the climax hits her full force she bits down on his shoulder in for no other reason than to stifle her scream of pure unadulterated pleasure.

5 minutes later as she twirled his chest hair with her finger she was contently humming and having found her voice again and in a smoky think voice full of lust Yoruichi asks, "Ichigo… where the hell did you learn how to do that"

"I've never felt so…"

"Alive" Ichigo offered.

"Well I was going to say sore but that works" Yoruichi said as she rested her head on his bare chest. She could feel a shiver run down her spine at the memory Yoruichi think's, _we made love for… 6 hours, I may need to visit Fourth Division…_

"That vision of the girl" Yoruichi asks contemplatively, as Ichigo answers, "That's our daughter"

_That's not the vision that concerns me, _Yoruichi thought, _both of is sitting on the throne in The Soul King's Palace, and who was the boy with orange hair playing with our daughter, his face looks like Orihime's._

"Ichigo did you see that last vision?" intertwining his hands with her he gives her hand a squeeze. Lifting herself up on her elbows and looking at him Yoruichi said, "I should be furious with you, the fact you're not a virgin could be grounds to brake the marriage contract between our clans"

"Of course it would not hold any weight without my objection."

He began to panic and Ichigo's facial expression changed his eyes widened and his pupils contracted as the heads of his brows rose to heads and worry lines formed between them as his lips pursed.

"At least you have the good sense to be afraid of losing me at the moment." Yoruichi said seriously, "Relax Ichibo we haven't required purity tests in over a thousand years

"We have already formed a spiritual bond" Yoruichi said, "I gather she never told you"

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said, "No she didn't"

"Ichigo we will track the baby down", Yoruichi thought,_ Kisuke knows something, so does Ryūken Ishida._

Ichigo fingertips gently brushed up and down Yoruichi's back as he said out loud for the first time, "I don't know when I first realized I love you, but I remember the question that made me realize it."

"I was the night before I left Yakushiji Temple when the Abbot sought me out" Ichigo said softly.

"He didn't like goodbyes!" Yoruichi asks lightly.

Chuckling Ichigo said," He posed a question."

"What was it?" Yoruichi asks curiously as Ichigo said, "He asked me Who is home to me!"

"My immediate response was my family" Ichigo said as Yoruichi repled, "A reasonable response"

"Then the Abbot pointed to my heart, asking, what does it want!" Ichigo commented, "As "The Abbot" was leaving, he said I wasn't always a monk I was once in love myself"

Yoruichi chuckles at his recollection.

"I remember where I was when the answer to the second question hit me, I was meditating by I lake Iga Province when I thought about the Abbot's questions"

"And" Yoruichi asks softly.

"When I thought about the first question, I kept seeing your face" Ichigo said softly, "I thought about who I would want to be beside me at that moment, the only person I could think about was you"

Yoruichi kisses Ichigo putting every ounce of love her heart felt in that moment.

As Yoruichi broke the kiss, Ichigo said, "When I realized you weren't there, my heart ached."

* * *

Later that day Karin Kurosaki and her sister Yuzu are practicing how to walk in a kimono and getting more and more frustrated when Yoruichi asks, "Need some help!"

Karin nodded her head, as Yoruichi walked forward, saying "watch me"

Yoruichi started walking and her gate automatically changes to being no more than 10 centimeters with each step, as the girls watch the marvel at how gracefully she moves. As if she could read their minds Yoruichi said, "I've had 500 years of practice!"

From the hallway Isshin Kurosaki heard the comment and stopped to watch

The girls look at Yoruichi slack jawed, as she said, "Come stand beside me!"

"You two remember how to play follow the leader right"

They nod at the question as Yoruichi said, "Now try to imitate how I walk"

As they practice the more proficient and graceful, they become, and they quickly moved from walking to sitting and standing.

From the doorway Isshin Kurosaki said, "You two looked…"

"You two take a break, I need to speak to your father!" Yoruichi told them.

With a silent command Yoruichi put up a soundproof barrier asking, Isshin Kurosaki, "where is the child!"

Isshin tried to play off the question but Yoruichi states, "Isshin you do remember what division I captained right"

"Although we do not advertise it, Second Division is especially adept at interrogations"

Signing Isshin told her, "My sister decided to care for him until after your wedding and honeymoon!"

The look on his face said, how did you find out!

"That is my secret" Yoruichi told him, "I can live with that arrangement for now!"

"Who… the Konsō Who did it"

"Kisuke Urahara, he is also the boy's legal guardian"

With a snap of her fingers the Kido barrier broke and Yoruichi called, "Girls"

* * *

Karin Kurosaki ran up to Yoruichi and whispered something to her. Yoruichi took her aside asking, "Karin!"

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya… he… he asked me on a date" Karin said…

"Tonight" Yoruichi asks her, and Karin nods

Taking her to her room and Yoruichi, said, "If you go to that room you can take a shower.

Isshin came walked up to the door only to have Yoruichi give him her, leave before I kill you look.

Isshin brought his hands up defensively saying, "Yoruichi I want to thank you, you're the first women since Masaki, she has been this comfortable around!"

"Isshin, she is more like her brother then you might think" Yoruichi said, "Now shoo, she needs to get ready.

15 minutes later Karin walked out of the bathroom and Yoruichi patted a seat in front of a large mirror and started brushing Karin's hair out.

He wanted to take me to La Bisbocca but getting a table in impossible" Karin explained only to have Yoruichi cut her off saying" I have a standing reservation there, taking out her cell phone, Yoruichi said "Antonio can you have my table ready by 8 P.M."

As she continued getting her hair brushed out Karin, said "Thank you"

Looking at Karin in the mirror, Yoruichi told her, "Very soon I will be your brother's wife, but you are already my family."

* * *

30 minutes later when they finally emerged Ichigo was the first to see his sister and said "Karin you look, beautiful"

"I know a certain captain that is doomed"

Karin looked at her brother and said, "What's that mean"

Yoruichi answered the question saying softly, "He is used to you as Karin his friend, now he is going to see Karin the women!"

Moments later as Tōshirō Hitsugaya caught sight of Karin his mouth went dry and he was temporarily at a loss for words, then he said, "You look stunning!"

"Captain" Yoruichi said, your reservation at a Bisbocca is at 8 P.M. so if you wanted to take her dancing or to a movie after"

"How did you!" Captain Hitsugaya asks.

"I have a standing reservation, when you get their ask for Antonio!" Yoruichi told him.


	9. Baby Makes Four

Isane Kotetsu, Yoruichi Shihouin and Yuzu Kurosaki-Shiba are making their way to Kūkaku Shiba's compound when Isane gets a look at Yoruichi who is running just ahead of her and she noticed a faint second and distantly separate Retsu forming.

Isane thinks, _she could be, Preg…. Only time will tell._

Yoruichi walks up to Kūkaku Shiba's door thinking, _I cover this distance five times a day, why am I winded._

"Kūkaku" Yoruichi said, "I've come to check up on the child if you don't mind, I brought Medical!"

Isane, and Yuzu step forward, "Auntie" Yuzu said, "I'm sure dad checked him over."

Kūkaku Shiba sizes up her niece saying, "He did say you will be getting your Doctor's license"

Got it already, once my apprenticeship with Isane has progressed a bit more I will have an office here, and at Urahara's"

She led the way to a sleeping baby boy, and Isane Kotetsu examines him first then Yuzu does her own examination saying, "Other than being slightly jaundiced he is fine, I suggest taking him out in shaded sun for about an hour a day to help the problem."

"I don't suppose you have cows here do you" Yuzu said.

"What's a cow" Kūkaku said dumbfounded by the question.

"A source of milk" Yuzu explained as a low grumble came out of her mouth, "Well I guess a trip to the real world is in order"

* * *

Later that day Yuzu was showing Kūkaku how to mix up a bottle of Similac Pro-Advance (HMO) Non-GMO Infant Formula Powder.

"Mothers milk is best but that's not an option here" Yuzu told them

Her mentor Isane Kotetsu,foud the process quite interesting, as Yuzu explained the water to formula ratios and even how to put the bottles together.

Then she picks up Kazui in her arms and Yuzu gently put the bottle in his mouth and fed him as both women looked on in amazement. As she finish feeding him Yuzu held her nephew when Kazui made a noise, "G-r-a-a-a-a"

Kazui eyes go wide when he here the noise

Looking at her elders faces Yuzu chuckles saying, "He is just burping"

"I assume you have Diapers"

Kūkaku grabs some Double weave muslin gauze saying, "I usually use these to pack my gun powder."

"Perfect" Yuzu said as she started folding it, had it on Kazui in the blink of an eyes!

From the door Yoruichi marveled at Yuzu, as she held her sleeping nephew in her arms.

"Yoruichi" Yuzu called handing the child to her Yuzu said in a whisper, "If I'm right your going to need the practice sooner rather than later"

"Aunt Yuzu" Kūkaku said almost motherly, "Has quite the ring to it"

Yoruichi said, "I know you initiated him into your clan already, I would like to initiate him into mine."

'When you get older, I will tell you about how your mother helped save Rukia Kuchiki and so more!"

* * *

Meanwhile in The Sōkyoku Hill training ground Ichigo is working with his sister Karin on the basics of swordsmanship.

"Now Karin" Ichigo said sit cross-legged and ley the Zanpakutō across your lap and open yourself to it.

"Ōetsu !" Ichigo said, "Thank you for coming"

Ōetsu Nimaiya Looked at Ichigo and said, "I still don't understand why I am here!"

Sighing Ichigo told him, "Because me sister has a Zanpakutō, and there has only been one other fire type!"

"Ryūjin Jakka" Ōetsu said, looking at Karin, he asks, "How does it Manifest itself"

A woman who looks like Karin herself appears, she looks well-tanned with dark read patches spread sporadically over her skin, saying, "Ōetsu Nimaiya, I can't go into my true form here Your Seireitei, even Soul King Palace itself would be reduced a burning pile of rubble"

Inclining her head to Ichigo, "She said, like you she has yet to learn how strong she is, but unlike you she has yet to tap into that ability"

Ōetsu realizes the implications of what she is saying as she says, "My name is Sekiryu, I am old enough to have seen the spark that created the heavens, the earth and the universe itself!"

"That means we would need to create a new dimension just to train her!" Ichigo said softly.

Chuckling Sekiryu said, "You are funny races, Your Kidō is but a pale imitation of Dragon Arts, pocket dimensions are as easy as blinking an eye"

Shaking his head Ōetsu Nimaiya said, "Looks like your training with Zero Kid"

As Sekiryu Faded from view her disembodied voice said, "Shinigami use magic, I was born from magic"

**(You use Magic, I am Magic)**

* * *

As they walk the gardens of the Shiba Estates that afternoon Yuzu Kurosaki- Shiba and her father Isshin discuss a secret Yuzu has been keeping.

"So, you graduated Medical School Yuzu, what field" Isshin asks his daughter.

"I did a dual residency Obgyn and Pediatrics" Yuzu said, "Both of which are in need here in Soul Society."

That got her fathers attention, as Yuzu said, "Kazui is in good health, and I showed Kūkaku how to make up formula"

"But!" Isshin said quizzically.

"I don't think Yoruichi realizes it herself and without a test I can't be sure!"

"You think she is Pregnant!" Isshin asks

"Not just me, Isane told me she noticed a faint second and distantly separate Retsu forming in Yoruichi's belly"

"Have to get her to show me how to do that one" Yuzu said as she chuckled!

"You really are Amazing Yuzu" Isshint told her, "How did you manage 2 residencies'"

"Well, the instructors gave me credits for working at the clinic" Yuzu said, "I tested out of most of the basic stuff"


	10. Her Ghost

One-week later Ichigo was walking past the Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy), sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, an institution founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamotothe first Captain Commander of Gotei 13's First Division.

Ichigo was about mid way through the courtyard when he saw her face, the women was dressed in a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals.

As he was about to chase down Orihime Inoue, a hand gripped his shoulder when a gravelly voice said, "She won't remember you Ichigo"

Turning to face the person Ichigo had a lost look on his face as Shunsui Kyōraku told him, "That's the way a Konsō works, it makes you forget your previous life so you can start fresh"

"If you try to remind her you will only cause her pain"

Both of Ichigo's fists tightened to the point where had he still been human, he would have drawn blood, as he asked, "So she can never know her son, never know anything!"

"Regrettably No" Shunsui told him, "Besides your sister Yuzu came up with a solution"

Taking Ichigo by the arm Shunsui Kyōraku said, "I almost forgot why I tracked you down, we have to get you fitted"

When they get to the to the Kimono shop Shunsui and Byakuya Kuchiki help get him fitted and Ichigo starts eyes haori's only to have Byakuya say, "That has been taken care of Ichigo."

* * *

30 minutes later as they arrive at First Division Ichigo notices all-of the Captains await their arrival and there is a 14th captain at the gathering on this day, one Ichibē Hyōsube leader of the Royal Guard.

Bringing the room to order Shunsui Kyōraku said, "Usually one must attend the Shinōreijutsuin before this can happen, but it has come to my attention that this individual had been tutored by not one but two Captain class Shinigami, both of whom tell me she is more than capable

Shunsui calls Yuzu Kurosaki-Shiba forward saying, "Your father tells me your medical ability's are unprecedented here in the Gotei 13, from what Isane tells me you know more them most in The 4th division.

"He also tells me you completed Medical School, Looking at her Shunsui asks, "Could you use another Lieutenant Isane?" Shunsui .

"Of course, otherwise I would not have recommended her" Isane said with a smile.

"Now it is time to correct a long-overlooked error on our part" Shunsui Kyōraku stated, "Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba step forward"

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain of the Kido Corps and given Immediate promotion to The Royal Guard.

"The truth is Ichigo, they are the only ones who can be of a challenge to you anymore!"

Not wanted all the attention Ichigo looked for the nearest exit only to hear Byakuya Kuchiki say, "I know you do not like… The Lime Light Ichigo, but you should know in all my years I have never seen a Shinigami given a double promotion"

"We do it because it is the only way we know how to say Thank you"

Shunsui Kyōraku calmed the Captains as he said, "It has come to my attention that, "Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba is a second-generation Captain of The Gotei 13.

Isshin Shiba walked forward in his Shinigami uniform and old 10 division captain's coat presenting his son with the first of the 2 Captains haori's, then Ichibē Hyōsube places his Royal Guard Captains haori on him!

"I ask a favor of all the Captain's & Lieutenants of The Gotei 13" Ichigo said, "Join me this Friday as I take Yoruichi Shihouin to be my wife"

Captain Rukia Kuchiki- Abarai suddenly ran from the hall with her hand over her mouth, with Lieutenant Yuzu Kurosaki-Shiba two steps behind her.

"Rukia come with me to 4th division" Yuzu said. Sending off a Jigokuchō to Byakuya letting them know to come to 4th division.

* * *

20 minutes later a somewhat frazzled Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai arrive at the 4th division as Yuzu calmed them saying, "Rukia is fine so is her baby"

"B-a-b-y" Renji said in a tight voice full of amazement, as Yuzu walked to a cabinet and took out a package saying, "These are neonatal vitamins for Rukia"

Ichigo walks in in a panic with a queasy Yoruichi Shihouin in his arms and all Yuzu says is, "Morning sickness finally kick in"

"Ichigo help her to the bathroom she has to pee, a sample will automatically be collected"

A short 2 minutes later a Plus sign appears in the test window of the clear blue easy rapid detection test strip.

"Well big brother your going to be a father!" The pointed look on Yuzu's face did not go unnoticed as Rukia, states, "Ichigo… What have you done now!"

Yuzu comes back with another bundle of neonatal vitamins for Yoruichi telling her, "I know your primary mode of getting around is Flash-step but for the next nine months only use it in cases of emergency.

Kneeling in-front on Yoruichi, Ichigo rested his head against her belly and said, "Sometimes you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son."

Renji looks confused and is about to lay into Icgigo, when Yoruichi held her belly and said, "The daughter becomes the the mother, and the mother becomes the daughter."

Ichigo's arms wrap round Yoruichi just as Isane Kotetsu walks in asking, "He knows!"

"Yea" Ichigo said softly only to have Isane say, "That was quite the declaration."

Even the normally stoic Byakuya Kuchiki was moved to tears at the emotional sentiment in Ichigo's declaration

Rukia looks at Byakuya thinking, _Big brother!_

"He is saying he will always protect his unborn child with his life" Byakuya, admonished.

Giving Ichigo a knowing nod Byakuya in his own way was acknowledging the fact that he already knew about Kazui and the statement was as much for him as his unborn.

Following Ichigo's example Renji Abarai scooped up Rukia much to her protests. Byakuya Kuchiki's own thoughts drifted back to Hisana as he said, "Rukia" the look on Byakuya's face said, it was being done out of love, not obligation.

As both growing family's left the 4th division Yuzu shook her head saying, "Looks like I am going to have to make Parenting Classes a priority!"

* * *

Later that night Ichigo and Yoruichi were laying in bed when Ichigo said, "Yoruichi, I know you're on light duties at the moment"

"Thank you for pointing that out Ichi-bo" Yoruichi stated sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ichigo said, "I've been playing with an Idea"

Looking up at Ichigo Yoruichi quirked a brow as Ichigo said, "I've been thinking of how I invaded Soul Society.

"It was quite the day that's for sure" Yoruichi commented

"Yes, it was, however if you had special operations units, Special Forces if you will…"

"Like 2nd division?" Yoruichi asks.

"Yes, and no, instead of big units they would be no bigger then 5 or 6 but not necessarily under the command authority of Gotei 13 but act independently" Ichigo said.

"So, we will Start looking through the academy"

"No, to be considered they have to have already been a Shinigami for at least five years" Ichigo said, "We are looking for the best of the best"


	11. The Division

Later that day in the gardens of the Shiba Estates Ichigo and Yoruichi were walking in the gardens and Yoruichi states, "When you made that speech clinging to my belly, that was not a slip of the tongue… was it Ichigo"

Grinning Ichigo said, "No it was not a slip of the tongue… I was looking back at my life, through my fathers' eyes, and I understood"

"I understood all the ambush attempts, everything"

Chuckling Yoruichi said, "Mornings at your home were never dull were they!"

"Wait… you saw my father attacking me" Ichigo said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Think back Love… do you remember the black cat that was always perched on the roof across the street"

"Y-yea now that you mention it" Ichigo said, just as Yoruichi chimed in with, "I was always watching over y Yoruichi our family"

Cupping his cheek Yoruichi said, "What happened to the boy I could make blush at the drop of a hat"

Kissing her cheek Ichigo said, "He is still in here, somewhere!"

"That's good t…MMFFF" kissing Yoruichi hard enough to take her breath away Ichigo said, "He knows the sentiment behind the teasing"

That made Yoruichi smile with her eyes.

"Yoruichi… I'm sorry it took so long for me to listen to my heart"

"Ichigo just when I think I can't love you any more you say things like that!", Yoruichi said. A Jigokuchō lands on Yoruichi's finger and then she asks, "Ichigo… What are birthing and parenting classes"

To the left of them Isshin's disembodied voice said, "A good Idea, although I think your sister had hopped to have more time to settle in"

Remembering the early day's with Masaki he said, "If it weren't for those classes I would never have known how to raise you son"

"Oh, I'm curious what was no slip of the tongue" Isshin asks.

Turning slightly crimson and rubbing the back of his head Ichigo said, "When Yuzu confirmed what I suspected I knelt down before my wife and said, Sometimes you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son"

"Very Profound son" Isshin said, honestly.

"Hey Dad… you remember Eric right he was the U.S. Transfer Student" Ichigo commented.

Shaking his head at the memory Isshin, said, "How could I forget he was my only patient to brake both his arms in a fight and still come out on top"

"Well His father was in Delta Force, and after I lost my ability's I was looking at the military for after High School" Ichigo admitted openly.

"So, Steve told me" Isshin said.

Yoruichi looked to Ichigo for an explanation and Ichigo said, "Steve was Eric's father"

"Anyway, he was explaining the stricture of each unit"

"And" Isshin asks pointedly.

"And" his son said, "With some modification, "We could apply it to Shinigami divisions"

Raising his brow at his son Isshin's curiosity was peeked as Yoruichi said, "Just hear him out"

Ichigo went on saying, "A Captain and a Lieutenant, but that's where the similarity's stop."

"How so" Isshin asks.

"Well for starts, every member has to have been a Shinigami for five years and completed at least 3 to 5 missions" Ichigo explained.

"You have my attention!" Isshin stated in a tone he had never heard his father use before The tenor of a Battle-Hardened Shinigami Captain.

"Well with each Mission, a unit would be organized as follows, A Team leader and a second in command, one member of The Kido Corps, One Member of The Medical Corps, plus three other Shinigami"

Isshin was Impressed and already seeing the possibility's thinking, _Treatment of the wounded could start immediately, and the offensive possibilities of having The Kido Corps members of the team._

Ichigo said, "My thought is a rapid response team"

"I see that." Isshin said, "And they could work independently"

"Who would your Lieutenant be?" Isshin asks.

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said, "I can't think of anyone more qualified!"

"A commoner can become a noble, but for a noble to become a commoner, they would always yearn for what they lost"

"Ichigo, I could live with being a Lieutenant as long as you are my Captain" Yoruichi states

"And before you ask, you don't apply so much as try out!" Ichigo tells them

This was news to both Yoruichi and Isshin, as Ichigo said, "They have to pass a Fitness Test just to get in."

"The one thing Yoruichi taught me without trying was Physical Fitness and Spiritual Fitness go hand in hand!

Yoruichi starts examining Ichigo closely even checking for a temperature saying, "Who are you and what have you done with my Ichigo!"

Both father and son laughed, as Ichigo's face said, **(I'm still in here love) **

"And here in the best part dad, each member of a squad cross- trains the other members of the six-person unit.

Smiling Yoruichi said "A unit like that could do anything!"

"The day he died I was supposed to meet with Captain-Commander Yamamoto about this!"

Both Yoruichi and Isshin looked at him and Yoruichi thought, "_I knew this was important to him but to make an appointment with Commander Yamamoto…. By himself"_

"Unlike the 11th, we are looking for Intelligence, Trainability, Flexability, And Adaptability" Ichigo explains.

One week later at **"The Division" **tryouts Ichigo is looking at all the Shinigami that tried out and all The Shinigami being turns away because they don't meet the five years and 5 missions requirements then there is Ikkaku Madarame who does not understand that the name of the game is teamwork not might makes right!

"Oi Ichigo" Ikkaku states penetrating voice, "The Princess said I failed the objective and told me to leave"

"Yoruichi" Ichigo asks.

"He was team leader; his task was to make sure every member of his team made it through the Obstacle course without exception" Yoruichi explains.

"And" Ichigo asks

"He blew through the course and waited and the end, insuring his team's death" Yoruichi tells him.

"Sorry Ikkaku" Ichigo said, "Your welcome to try out again but you fail"

"But", Ikkaku said.

Ichigo's face became hardened and his voice lowered becoming toneless and cold as death itself as he said, "Thinking like that got me killed… twice, because I didn't think through, I didn't have some kind of strategy"

As Isshin was coaching some of the people who passed the exam he overheard his sons statemen thinking, _**Ichigo died… twice!...**_

"_Either they didn't know or Gotei 13 has been lying through their teeth"_

Ichigo pointed to the wall to **"The Division"** Motto:

**My first responsibility is to complete my Mission, My second is to protect my team, If I cannot do both I will complete my Mission**.

"But I did" Ikkaku tried to argue.

"No, you didn't Ikkaku you abandoned them!" Yoruichi chided sharply, "You didn't even try to protect them"

"Even when I was captain of the 2nd I would never needlessly sacrifice my men for my own glory the way you just did"

The contempt was clearly-evident on her face.

As if to drive the point home and calm down his wife to be Ichigo said, "You succeeded in the first part of your mission, but ultimately failed in the second!"

"The objective was and is to get **All Your Men** to the end" Yoruichi tells him, "Not Just You"

Yoruichi feels Ichigo's hand on her shoulder and instantly calms down

"All right then I challenge Ichigo if I win, I am in" Ikkaku states thinking might makes right... and he can change Yoruichi's mind.

Leveling his gaze on Ikkaku Ichigo walked forward shaking his head in recrimination

"Having the second Kenpachi as your captain this was to be expected!" Putting up a quick Kido Barrier around everyone else in the room and possibly around The Seireitei itself.

Ichigo started releasing his Reiatsu slowly, doubling it to twice that of a Captain Stating, Right now my strength is twice that of a Captain, at full strength I am on par with the leader of Zero Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku feels his knees buckle as he is forced to take a knee and his breath was taken from his lungs as Ichigo said, "Leave, I won't ask again!"

"If Kenpachi has a problem with this he can take it up with the new head of the Shiba Clan" Ichigo sates as Ikkaku asks, "Who would that be!"

"Me" Ichigo states firmly as Ikkaku scurries off, Ichigo shakes his head saying, "I do hate displays of strength like that"

One of the many Shinigami there for the tryouts said, "Did he just put up a Kido Barrier around the entire Seireitei by himself?!"

His Sparring partner nodded worriedly at they stare at Ichigo.

Yoruichi contemplated the implications of what she and everyone else just witnessed then she remembers a conversation with Zangetsu thinking, _The Next Soul King indeed!_

"Son" Isshin said, "Don't forget tonight!"

"How could I forget that, hey dad!" Ichigo he thought, _tonight I marry_ _Yoruichi! _

"Yea" Isshin replied.

"Bring Kazui, Yoruichi wants to present him to her clan elders so he can be adopted in"

Isshin replied, "Son you need to talk to Kisuke Urahara, he is the boy's legal guardian."

Moments later Tessai Tsukabishi walks up and every so often looks around and waits and Ichigo tells him, "Tessai, you are under the protection of not 1 but 2 noble houses you are safe"

He goes on to explain his Unit concept to Tessai who mulls it over in his mind saying, "I will do some asking around!"

30 minutes later Shunsui Kyōraku walks into the makeshift Barracks saying, "Ichigo a word?"

"Hello, Isshin, it's been quite a while"

"You needed to see me Head Captain" Ichigo asks tentatively.

"Ichigo did you intend to put up a Kido Barrier around the entire Seireite" Shunsui asks

"I didn't want to destroy my new home but Ikkaku challenged me" Ichigo said as he invited Shunsui into his office.

"Central 46 isn't sure what to make of this Division" Shunsui said, "But when you explained your concept to me it intrigued me"

"Is it true they do 5000 push up and 5000 sit ups a day!" Shunsui asks.

"Yea, and run 50 miles every morning, I don't ask them to do something I am not ready to myself" Ichigo said,

"The reason I put up the Kido Barrier, is I am 3 times stronger then Yamamoto was at the time of his death I am telling you because you need to know that"

Wide eyed Shunsui looks at Ichigo realizing the implications.

"Ichigo What Number do we assign to your group"

"Just call us **"The Division"**


	12. The 22nd

No sooner had Ichigo & Yoruichi stepped out of The Senkaimon then hollows started appearing by the thousands. Knowing that Yoruichi was in no condition to fight hollows Ichigo started compressing his Reiatsu making it smaller, tighter than he ever had before.

"Yoruichi synchronize your Reiatsu with mine… Now" Ichigo said

"Ichigo this is hardly the time or the place…." She said chidingly.

"Just do it" Ichigo said grumbling as Yoruichi complied.

The next thing that happened left Yoruichi speechless, all the Reiatsu Ichigo had been compressing within his gut was released in a single burst encompassing 365 degrees around the couple wiping out 5000 hollows in one moment

* * *

Back in the Barracks of "The Division Isshin Kurosaki received his son's Jigokuchō and bellowed, "Crap!"

Suì-Fēng looked at him and said, "What"

"A hollow ambush" Isshin said, as strong at my son is not even, he can handle this!" Looking across the table he said, "Suì-Fēng you've been drafted"

"Meaning What!" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Meaning for the moment you're my second in command" calling down the barracks Isshin yelled, Alpha team Gear up NOW!"

"Look I know you want to call in the second division, but we don't have time!"

Within seconds 12 Shinigami were ready as they headed to the back of the training ground to a Private Senkaimon.

5 minutes later as they step out Suì-Fēng is in awe at not only how well organized but the fact that they put her own Division to shame, as 4 Shinigami set up an area to receive wounded.

4 more were setting up a mobile Command and control center and Suì-Fēng walks up to one of them saying, "Tell them to send the 2nd division, tell them their captain is already on the ground!"

Looking at the 365-degree scorch pattern extending out 200 feet in every direction Isshin thought _Son, what did you do, whatever it was has the hollows terrified!"_

Suì-Fēng flash-stepped into the fray working side by side with the division itself! standing shoulder to shoulder with a man who was cutting down hollows by the dozens like a demon possessed! He would cut down one then move to another in a single motion.

Suì-Fēng thought, _He is using wordless kido... who are you? What are You!_

When the 2nd division did arrive, they were confused as to what their Captain was doing fighting alongside another unit.

Chief Warrant Officer Shouhei Tsubasa fought his way to Marechiyo Ōmaeda position he held one of his twlo his Zanpakutō to his throat telling him, "If you don't start fighting hollows now, I'll kill you myself"

The man was fighting hollows with the sward in his left hand and fighting Lieutenant Ōmaeda with the sward in his right hand and to top it off neither fight made him break a sweat or losing his stride on either front.

With his face turning bright crimson half out of outrage and even more-so because of exertion Lieutenant Ōmaeda turned to Suì-Fēng who happened to be fighting at his side saying, "He can't treat me like that!"

The look on Suì-Fēng's face said **He Is More Of An Officer Then You Can Pretend To Be** **Ōmaeda! **Shaking her head, she said, "Your point being!" in a flat dead tone.

"You don't get it do you Lieutenant Ōmaeda!" Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa replied, ""When my Commander is not available my Lieutenant Commander is in charge, if both of them are not available, I am in charge!" Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa explained.

"And who would they be" Lieutenant Ōmaeda asked.

Ichigo's disembodied voice said, "I am his Commander" he said walking up on the scene.

"I am his Lieutenant Commander" Yoruichi said taking her place beside Ichigo as she stated, "Have a problem with that"

Lieutenant Ōmaeda had the good sense or maybe enough survival instinct not to object and choked out, "Lady and Lord Shiba, Nice to see you!"

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda" Yoruichi chided as she stared him down, "Please take your nose out of my husband's ass"

Suì-Fēng was hard pressed to keep a straight face after that comment, as she burst out laughing

"Shouhei" Ichigo said, "You seem to have things well in hand, we are going to continue our honeymoon"

"Ichigo you do realize what we walked in on don't you?" Yoruichi suggested.

"Yea, our Chief Warrant Officer is about to strip Marechiyo Ōmaeda of his rank" Ichigo replied, "It's about Time!"

The look on his wife face said **What Was That, **as Ichigo said,"I'll Explain everything later when there are not as many eyes and ears"

On the other side of the battle with a flick of his wrist Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa cut his Lieutenant badge off his arm saying, "When you grow a spine this will be waiting at The 22 Division if you want it back"

Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa tucked the badge into his jacket and started to fight his way back into the fray with Suì-Fēng hot on his heals!

* * *

30 minutes later with the last of the wounded treated and sent back to Squad 4 Suì-Fēng found Lady and Lord Shiba asking, "Yoruichi your Chief Warrant Officer Shouhei Tsubasa, is he"

With a sly grin on her face Yoruichi asks, "Is he what Suì-Fēng"

Turning just a hint of crimson Suì-Fēng whispered, "Is he single!"

"Yes, I am!" came a voice over her shoulder sending a shiver up Suì-Fēng's spine.

"Lady Shiba you may want to hold on to this!" Chief Warrant Officer Shouhei Tsubasa said, "I stripped him of rank for cowardness in the face of the enemy!"

The Expression on Yoruichi's face said, That's a serious charge, taking a breath Suì-Fēng said, "I wish I could say his charge is unfounded"

Kissing Suì-Fēng's hand Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa said, "I will treat you like the lady you are"

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and said in a whisper, "It seems my little bee is being swept off her feet!"

* * *

The following morning Suì-Fēng walks into The 22 Division, and is met by Shouhei Tsubasa and she walks into his office saying, "Meet your new Lieutenant"

As she reads the file Suì-Fēng sees

Ayano Momoka

Basics

Gender: Feminine

Type: Young Adult

Nationality: Japanese

Language Spoken: Japanese

Life & Times

Age: 22- (In Appearance)

Birth date: December 7, 1996 (6:54 AM)

Physical

Height: 166 cm / 5 ft 5 in

Weight: 47 kg / 104 lbs

Handedness: Right

Blood type: O+

"Ayano Can already Fight Lady Shiba to a stale-mate!" Shouhei said.

That Comment got Suì-Fēng's attention, as Shouhei stated, "It's our training regiment, we get up a sunrise and do 5000 push up and 5000 sit ups a day followed by a 100-mile run!"

"Up until her pregnancy both Ichigo and Yoruichi were their right beside us!"

"He undergoes the same training as his troops" Suì-Fēng asks.

"My son doesn't believe in asking his men to do anything he himself would not!" Isshin said by the door, "Besides you saw the results, knowing that your commander is undergoing the same training as you and puking up his guts right beside you instills loyalty like no other!"

"I can see that!" Suì-Fēng told him

"Every member of the Division is trained to peek fitness!"

"The 2 A-Teams you saw in action the other day, every member knows their job, and they are cross-trained in the duties of the other members." Isshin explained

Suì-Fēng said, "So even if a member goes down, the mission continues"

"Yes, but that's not what makes her special Ayano was the youngest Kido master in the history of the Kido Corps so Yoruichi taught her Hakuda and she took to it like a Bee to Honey.

Suì-Fēng's brow rose to a high arch at that comment only to have Ayano herself say, "I'm almost as good at Shunkō as Lady Shiba herself"

"Officially my Title was Dai Kidocho!" Ayano said as Suì-Fēng nearly spit up her green tea only to have Shouhei state, "I was her Fuku Kidocho"

In that moment Suì-Fēng realized how dangerous these two people actually-were, that's when Ayano chuckled saying, "When Tessai reached out to us on Ichigo's behalf, his Idea intrigued me, the idea in Kido Corps, Medical Corps, and highly trained Shinigami all under one roof"

"You can see the results"

Turning to Ayano, Suì-Fēng said, "Take the weekend and then report to the 2nd Division!"

"Now that that's out of the way Shouhei Tsubasa said, "Captain Suì-Fēng could I interest you in dinner?"

* * *

Back in the human world Ichigo & Yoruichi stroll the grounds of Tōdai-ji Temple when the Abbott approached them saying, "Hello Ichigo… I see your heart found its home!"

That Comment caused Yoruichi to turn crimson ever so slightly as Lowering his voice so only the couple could hear him The Abbot said, "Forgive my forwardness, I get the sense you're not entirely human dear lady, you're not a Yōkai are you."

Yoruichi could see the anger building on Ichigo's face as she said, "It's alright love, he is asking out of concern for all his guests"

Yoruichi gestured to all the tourists at the temple as she said, "No you have nothing to fear from me, I am Shinigami so is my husband Ichigo"

"And Abbot thank you!"

"For want dear lady!" The Abbot asks.

"It was your question that made him understand" Yoruichi said with a lighthearted lilt to her voice.

Looking at her belly the Abbot chuckles and said, "You and your daughters are always welcome in my home"

Ichigo & Yoruichi watched the Abbot walk away both saying the same thing at the same time, "Twins!"

A man in his 30s approached the couple and in their minds, they hear, _I am the Soul king!_

"My true name is unpronounceable, but you may call me Marcus!" The brown-haired green-eyed man said, "Has my grandson been treating you like the lady you are?"

"Y-Yes Highness!" Yoruichi stammered.

"Yoruichi" Marcus said, "Nobility is not a birthright… It's a state of being, and mind!"

"Just so grandfather" Ichigo said.

"I will be their when your girls are born…" Marcus said as he vanished.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society Suì-Fēng walked into Shouhei Tsubasa's quarters and her senses were assaulted by a mix of scents coming from the kitchen. Following her nose Suì-Fēng entered the kitchen proper to see Shouhei laboring over a wok.

Giving Suì-Fēng a kiss he said, "Have a seat it will be ready soon!"

"Is that Panang Curry with Chicken" Suì-Fēng asked, "How do you know"

Shrugging his shoulders Shouhei said, "Yoruichi told me, when I told her my plans!"

30 minutes later Suì-Fēng apologized for not conversing during dinner when Shouhei said, "Don't apologize, the highest compliment you can give a chief is silence as you enjoy your meal…"

Scooping up Suì-Fēng in his arms Shouhei said, "In another life I was a Gourmet Chef!"

Shouhei starts dancing around the room with her in his arms, and slowly lowers her to the floor and Suì-Fēng, asks, "When you look at me that way what do you see?"

"I see a woman!" Shouhei said as they danced around the floor.

"Don't you want to-" Suì-Fēng asked as she looks at the bedroom.

"Suì-Fēng, do you want to" Shouhei asked as he held her close to him

"It's not that I don't think your beautiful, because I do!"

Suì-Fēng asked him, "Y-You think I'm… Beautiful!"

Looking into Suì-Fēng's eyes Shouhei told him, "I want to get Lady Shiba's blessing first, otherwise"

"She would Kill you" Suì-Fēng, said, "You do realize that what you just said makes me want you all-the-more… right"

The following morning Suì-Fēng, woke up in Shouhei's arm thinking, _Not that I would have objected but he didn't even try to make a move…_

"I would never take advantage like that Suì-Fēng" Shouhei said putting a finger over her lips he said, "I know you would have given yourself to me last night"

"It looks like my kido trap caught a fly" Heading outside Shouhei said, "Morning Ōmaeda, looks like your caught in my defenses"

Shouhei made a series of hand gestures and released Ōmaeda just as 2 of his subordinates took him into custody!

Shouhei's face was dire as Suì-Fēng asks "what is it?"

"In order for that particular Kido to activate the person had to have already made a choice" Shouhei stated.

"To do what!" Suì-Fēng asks softly.

"To kill me!" Shouhei stated cupping her cheek saying, "Have you ever wondered why the Shiba Clan is so shrouded in Mystery?"

"Now that you mention it, I have!" Suì-Fēng stated.

"It's because The man that founded Shiba Clan was the son of the Soul King himself"

"I am a member of The Shiba Clan… My grandfather was a direct descendent"

Suì-Fēng quickly put 2 and 2 together, saying, "Cowardness would mean he would be thrown out of Gotei 13… but he would be alive"

"Treason on the other hand means Execution" Suì-Fēng exclaimed.

Giving Suì-Fēng a kiss that seemed to last for eternity Shouhei thought, _Maybe she can handle the truth of my Identity!_

"The only question is how mad is she going to be!" Shouhei said


	13. His Secret

It was two weeks later and Suì-Fēng was at Kūkaku's home preparing to bring, baby Kazui home to his family when she noticed a series of portraits hanging on the wall.

With little Kazui in her arms Suì-Fēng strolled the line making note of some of the Shiba Clan heads, like Isshin and his son Ichigo, even Kūkaku herself. But seeing the last portrait made Suì-Fēng's face blanch and her blood run cold if it were not for the fact, she was holding a baby Suì-Fēng probably would have feinted.

"Kūkaku" Suì-Fēng called out pointing to the portrait, she asks, "Who is that, I don't see a name"

"Huh!" Kūkaku said turning around she looked at the portrait saying, Him, he is the founder of Clan Shiba!"

"Why!"

"Because, there is an officer if Ichigo's unit that could be his twin" Suì-Fēng said matter of factly.

"I'd like to meet this man!" Kūkaku stated.

"He should be finishing up his 100-mile run right about now." Suì-Fēng said.

As they cross The Seireitei Kūkaku commented, "You seem to have the gift"

"What Gift Kūkaku" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Getting babies to fall asleep in your arms" Kūkaku pointed out as they approach The 22nd Division.

"Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa" Suì-Fēng called, "A word, someone wants to meet you"

"My Office!" Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa replied walking through the complex.

A the three of them enter the office Shouhei wordlessly put up a soundproof/Spy-proof Kido, saying, "Now we can talk feely"

That's when Kūkaku got a good look at the man saying, "Your right he does look like the man in the portrait"

"I assume you mean the founder of Shiba Clan" Shouhei stated. That comment got both women's attention as they both turn to look at him asking. "HOW"

Sighing Shouhei said with a light chuckle, "I thought it would take longer to figure this out, then again I thought Ichigo and his father were the only living members of Clan Shiba"

"Suì-Fēng Lady Shiba speaks very highly of you" Looking at both women he said, "What I am about to say stays between the three of us!"

"What are you trying to tell us!" Kūkaku asks not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't resemble the founder of your clan Kūkaku, I am the founder of your clan!"

"W-W-What" Kūkaku stated as her voice rose three octaves

"As the son of the Soul King, I have a very long life, I'm not immortal but some would see me that way, it also paints a target on my back"

Suì-Fēng started getting very angry as she feels she is being made to look like a fool as Shouhei said softly, "Suì-Fēng if I had come out and told you, what would you have done"

"Easy put you in the Maggots Nest!" Suì-Fēng said without a moment's hesitation!

I'll leave you two alone for a moment!" Shouhei said as he lift to send a Jigokuchō to Yoruichi.

"Suì-Fēng", Kūkaku asked, "Is this the first time you have fallen in love!"

She nods as Kūkaku pointed to her head saying, "Stop thinking with that" Pointing to her heart Kūkaku said, "Start thinking with this, that's what Yoruichi would tell you"

From just behind her Yoruichi said,

"Suì-Fēng, Ichigo doesn't care about the age gap, he loves me with his whole heart" Yoruichi said, "He doesn't see the noble, he doesn't see the master assassin, he sees the women and I love him for that"

"Now I just Feel Foolish"

"Suì-Fēng" Think back to the battle 2 weeks ago, what was Shouhei doing

"He was fighting right beside me" Suì-Fēng stated.

"Was he, from, what I recall he was protecting you Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi told her.

"Y-Yes" Suì-Fēng said, for the first time, "He said he wanted to take me to dinner, then he made it from just for me!"

"I wanted to, but he said he wanted your consent first"

"And I've given it!" Yoruichi told her, "He didn't tell me… but he is the spitting image of his father"

"Yoruichi" Suì-Fēng asks, "What was it that made you fall for him"

"What was it that made me think of him as more than a brash teenager" Yoruichi asks.

Not sure she could find the words Suì-Fēng just nods as Yoruichi said, "I don't know that there was one thing I can pinpoint!"

"He would constantly surprise me"

"How So!" Suì-Fēng asks.

"Ichigo has sacrificed so much for the Soul Society, he doesn't like to talk about it, but he died twice for us"

"How did he!" Suì-Fēng starts to ask as Yoruichi said, "His Inner Hollow saved him!"

"Ulquiorra was the one that killed him the first time, he was hit at point blank range by a Gran Rey Cero"

"That was his First Death"

Both Kūkaku and Suì-Fēng looked at Yoruichi in stunned silence thinking the same thing, _He went that far!_

"He Went To Hell To Save His Sister Yuzu, He Even Died Their"

Suì-Fēng suddenly realizes what Yoruichi told her without telling her as she thinks, _He cut the chains of hell, they are supposed to be unbreakable!_

"He is waiting for you in the training yard!" Yoruichi told her bee

A man in his 30s with brown hair and blue eyes is waiting by the back exit to the training yard, he said, "A moment Captain"

"You should know, you're the first women he has shown interest in since the death of the first Lady Shiba"

Suì-Fēng was taken aback by the admission as the man said, "You may call me Marcus"

"Thank you, Marcus." Suì-Fēng said to the man.

"Suì-Fēng" Marcus called, "Nobility is not a birthright… It's a state of being, and mind!"

"Thank you, Hi-" Suì-Fēng started to say as she was silenced by Marcus who put a finger over her lips saying, "I'm here as a father, not the soul king, besides your practically family"

"Do you love Shouhei, Suì-Fēng"

* * *

30 minutes later as Marcus and Yoruichi enter squad 4 barracks they here Yuzu Grumbling about another trip to pick up formula.

Taking a seat Marcus asks, "What is this formula for"

"Well" Yuzu said, "In the human world, the one where I came from, if a new mother can't nurse her own child, we have baby formula!"

"Please explain nurse her own child" Marcus stated.

"A new mother, like Yoruichi produces milk in her breasts and the baby feeds" Yuzu said.

Marcus produced a Jigokuchō he whispers something to it and lets it fly. Moments later Kirio Hikifune appears saying, "Highness!"

Yuzu thinks, _Highness, that means!_

As Marcus goes to stand, he is bombarded with a hug, Kirio moves to defend her king when Marcus, softly said, "It's all right Kiro, she is just showing affection for a grandfather!"

Turning slightly crimson Yuzu said, "Thank you grandfather"

Turning to Kiro, and holding the now empty container Yuzu said, "Grandfather tells me you can make more of this"

Dipping a wet finger into the container Kirio Hikifune's face scrunches up in disgust at the taste of the powder itself, saying, "Shouldn't be too hard, and I can even improve the taste as a bonus"

Both Yuzu and Kirio Hikifune are deep in discussion as Marcus and Yoruichi leave as Yuzu thinks, _Love you grandfather_, in her mind Yuzu hears _I Love you to Yuzu. _Making the girl smile.

"Hikifune, I know your one of grandfathers bodyguards… Can you take me to visit him sometime!" Yuzu asked.

"He didn't tell you, shame on him!" Hikifune said, "As his descendent that information in imprinted in your, I think the humans call it D.N.A!"

* * *

Back at the 22nd Division 30 minutes later, Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa sits in the training yard in a kneeling position with his head down as Suì-Fēng approaches Shouhei with the last thing said Marcus said on her mind **"Do You Love Him."**

"_**Why did he ask me that!" **_ Suì-Fēng thinks as she steps out into the sunlight

"Suì-Fēng I kneel before you unarmed, if in order to save face you feel you need to strike me down, I will not resist" Shouhei told her, in her mind Suì-Fēng thinks, _Is he asking me… to kill him!_

Seconds stretched into agonizing minutes as Kūkaku watched Suì-Fēng walking over to her ancestor and is about to intercede when Yoruichi grabs her shoulder and said, "Wait, he knows what he is doing!"

The thought alone horrifies the Captain as she closed distance it was the longest walk of her life until she was standing right over him. She was awash with conflicting emotions as she stood over Shouhei with her Zanpakutō dawn high overhead ready to strike, yes, she was hurt, yes, she wanted to hurt him, but kill him.

Suì-Fēng could feel her heart and her head each at war with the other

She watched him as he knelt before her unmoving awaiting her judgment, awaiting death itself.

Is this what she wanted?

As a bead of sweat made its way down over Yoruichi's temple she thought to herself, _For once in your life think with your heart Suì-Fēng!_

"But!" Kūkaku said as Yoruichi said, "Just watch, he is speaking the only language Suì-Fēng will understand right now!"

Kūkaku watched as Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō slipped from her hands to the ground. At first, she thought the Captain was about to strike. Her heart screaming "No"

Taking one last step Suì-Fēng falls to her knees with tears in her eyes as she embraces him, ! Her heart swelling with but one emotion "Love" for the man before her, she whispers, "Only if we die together!"

Suì-Fēng herself was visibly shaken unable to stop her hands from trembling as Shouhei slowly takes the Zanpakutō sheath from her and slides the Zanpakutō back in.

Feeling herself breath again and with her irritation started to grow Kūkaku said, "Will someone please explain what we just saw!"

"The ultimate gesture of trust between warriors' old friend!" Yoruichi said softly, "He exposed his neck to her, knowing she could kill him

"Suì-Fēng love, could you help me to my feet, my legs do not want to work just now." Suì-Fēng slowly unfolded his legs massaging them to increase the flow of spiritual energy.

"Glad I'm not the only shaken one" Suì-Fēng said leaning into his chest

They sat like that for 30 minutes then Shouhei re-positioned himself and lifted Suì-Fēng like a bride on her wedding day as the lady in question squealed in surprise. Then he Whispered, The next time I carry you like this you will be my wife!

Suì-Fēng's face went blanch white as she thought to herself, _Did he just ask me… _

"But how did he know she would not kill him!" Kūkaku asks

As Shouhei walks in cradling Suì-Fēng in his arms he said, "I didn't!"

Lifting her head from the crook of Shouhei shoulder and the look on her face said, You were prepared to die!

"Yes, love I was!" Shouhei told her, "Some Women are worth dying for"

As they made it back to his quarters a general announcement was made throughout the entire Soul Society itself.

**By Order Of The Soul King A Special Session Has Been Called To Order In 30 Minutes Time All Members Of The Gotei 13 Are Expected To Attend **


	14. Trail of Marechiyo Ōmaeda

In the entranceway to the grand hall, Chief Warrant Officer Tsubasa took his Commander aside and said, "Ichigo there are some things that will come to light in that room that I want to tell you in advance"

"Like what!" Ichigo asked, as Shouhei told him, "My real name is Shiba Yasuuji, I founded The Shiba Clan"

Holding up his hand Shouhei told him, "My time as Clan head ended long before you were born, but should you need advice"

"You didn't need to tell be all this!" Ichigo said, as Shouhei states, "If I intend to ask a certain question of a certain captain I do!"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Their going to piss their pants!"

15 minutes later In a grand hall within the Central 46, every member of Gotei 13 begin to gather from every Captain and Lieutenant down to what humans would call "A Private"

Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku begain to speak when a man known only as Marcus to Shunsui stepped forward saying, "Thank you Captain Commander, I can take it from here"

"Some of the Shinigami gathered here know me as Marcus, but I am in fact "The Soul King"

"Although I came here to visit with family, it has come to my attention that certain treacherous elements exists here in the Gotei 13"

Every conversation in the room stopped and you could have heard a pin drop, as the entire room turned giving their full attention to The Soul King himself.

"Former Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, You stand accused of Cowardness in the Face of the Enemy, and the Attempted Assassination of a Member of The Royal Family"

Upon hearing the charges Marenoshin Ōmaeda gave his son a look that said, **Marechiyo what have you done!**

He knew that all his negotiations for a dishonorable discharge for his son just went up in smoke.

Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku asked, "Who did he try to kill!"

Chief Warrant Officer Shouhei Tsubasa stepped forward saying, "Me"

"I am the only living son of the Soul King"

Getting a nod from his Commander, Shouhei said, "My real name is Shiba Yasuuji, founder of The Shiba Clan"

"Two days ago, I found Marechiyo Ōmaeda, caught in one of my Kido traps, what Makes this trap unique is in order to trigger it you must have lethal intent!"

"I see" The Captain Commander said, "Were you alone at the time?"

"No, I was not!" Shiba Yasuuji, said, in a commanding tone.

"Who was with you!" Captain Commander asked as Shiba Yasuuji stood their silent not uttering one word!

Shiba Yasuuji, thought, _Suì-Fēng I will protect your reputation, and not drag you into all this intrigue!_

"Captain Commander, Highness" Ichigo said, "I beg a moment to speak with my Ancestor"

In a small aniti-chamber just off the main hall Ichigo rounded on Shiba Yasuuji, asking, "Who are you protecting!"

Both Shiba men stood locked in a staring contest as Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng walk in, as Yoruichi said, "Do we need to pound some sense into you two"

Looking him right in the eye Suì-Fēng puffed out a breath and said, "Your trying to protect my reputation and I love you for that, but when things reconvene, if you don't speak my name, I will step forward myself!"

Kissing Shiba Yasuuji, Suì-Fēng said, "We protect each-other you idiot!"

As the Trail of Marechiyo Ōmaeda resumed 15 minutes later Shiba Yasuuji still stood their silent not uttering one word, giving Suì-Fēng a look that said, "Are you sure!"

Just as Suì-Fēng was about to step forward Shiba Yasuuji said, "I was in the company of the Lady Suì-Fēng!"

That admission caused the room to go silent

"Before anyone of you ask, Shiba Yasuuji, States, "That is between Suì-Fēng and me!"

"If Captain Commander wants to know I will tell him privately"

30 minutes later in Captain Commander offices Shunsui Kyōraku says,  
"I'm Waiting!"

"Indulge me Captain Commander" Shiba Yasuuji said, "I ask you beer witness"

"Suì-Fēng I know we have yet to"

The Captain Commander looked from Shiba Yasuuji, to Suì-Fēng and said, "I see"

"Captain Commander" Shiba Yasuuji said, "Like I told my future wife, some Women are worth dying for!"

Suì-Fēng's gaze snapped to the 2 men and he looked at him saying, "Future Wife?"

"This is not how I pictured asking you!" Shiba Yasuuji said softly

"I've been meaning to ask!" Captain Commander states, "You wouldn't happen to know why Ichigo chose the designation 22nd Division"

"Answers easy!" Shiba Yasuuji Said, "Never Let You Enemy Know Your True Numbers!"

Shunsui Kyōraku chuckles saying, "Here we thought he knew nothing of Strategy & Tactics"

Kissing Shiba Yasuuji, Suì-Fēng said, "Your Forgetting who his Sensei Was/is"

Suì-Fēng shook her head saying, "He plays the fool to gain advantage!"

Snaking her arm round Shiba Yasuuji, Suì-Fēng said for the second time, "Future Wife!... huh?"

"So, will I be preforming another Wedding soon!" Shunsui Kyōraku asks!

The only answer they got was Yasuuji Scooping up Suì-Fēng and Shinpoing out of the building. As they got to his quarters Marcus was waiting for them with an offer.

Later that night looking at Suì-Fēng, Marcus held out what looked like a bottle of wine and said, "This is ambrosia, one sip and you will live as an Immortal like my son"

"Think well Before you act, this can't be undone"

As he turned to leave Marcus said, "Marechiyo Ōmaeda chose Seppuku, Son he asked you be his second!"

"I Understand Father" Shiba Yasuuji said, as he took a breath.

"It's tomorrow at Sunrise"

"When you're ready, I will be there!" Marcus said, "Unless you want me to perform the rights!"

The following morning Suì-Fēng was walking out of the bedroom with the memory of the previous night's passions fresh on her mind.

Suì-Fēng's thoughts drift back 8 hours, _Suì-Fēng pushed_ _Shiba Yasuuji back onto the futon as she started stalking up the length removing his cloths as she went. Shiba Yasuuji noticed a slight amount of blood leaking out from her pelvic area as she mounted him, and he realized "I'm her first"_

_Sitting up she counted all the scars she could see, then starting at the one nearest Shiba Yasuuji's ankle Suì-Fēng started kissing every scar she could find working her way up his body, the thing that sent shivers up her spine was "Even his muscles has muscles" and she could count the striations as he moved in time with her._

_Sitting up he wrapped his arms round her waist, then whispered, "Thank you for the gift Suì-Fēng"_

_He was as gentle as he could be, considering her growing hunger. They were waging a personal war with each other for dominance as they made love, and Suì-Fēng felt her body lose control for what would be the first of six times that night!_

"That's not either of your Zanpakutō!" Suì-Fēng said being brought back into the moment, sighing Shiba Yasuuji said, "No, It's not, It's a clan sword and it is only used for one purpose… Executions"

"It's a Katana design… but it's a heaver weight"

In his personal workout area Suì-Fēng notices several Rolled tatami mats cleaved clean in half, thinking, _He wants it to be a clean cut!_

"I haven't had to do this in a very long time Suì-Fēng"

Suì-Fēng chuckled as she said, "Ichigo once told me The ability to take life is nothing to be proud of"

Sunrise later that morning, the entire Seireitei was gathered upon Sōkyoku Hill, for the duration of The Royal Guard were patrolling the Seireitei proper until it was over.

In the very center of the plateau of Sōkyoku Hill Marechiyo Ōmaeda sat stripped down from the waist up, wrapping a wakizashi in rice paper. Looking down at the man Shiba Yasuuji said, "Ready!"

Ōmaeda gave a slight nod plunging the blade into his midriff and cutting across as a river of crimson spew forth. Then in a motion so effortless, so swift that even Captain Commander only notices the hint of a fffttt in his ear as Shiba Yasuuji cut Marechiyo Ōmaeda's head clean off in one motion.

Yuzu was about to step forward and pronounce death when her father's hand came to rest on her shoulder and his soft voice said, "You get the next one k"

Isshin knew how bad it was going to be and dam it she was still his little girl. Walking to the center of the plateau he knew the man was dead, but conformation had to be given!

So that's what he did, looking at Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, Isshin shook his head.

Without lifting his head Isshin, stated, "That sword has been missing for 10 millennia, and you are not truly clan head without it!"

"Isshin" Shiba Yasuuji stated, "I was the last clan head to have to use this, shortly after that Gotei 13 was formed and that responsibility became theirs!"

Shiba Yasuuji snapped his fingers reducing Marechiyo Ōmaeda's body to ash.

30 minutes later at the new Shiba complex, Shiba Yasuuji and Suì-Fēng approached Karin and Yuzu.

Shiba Yasuuji spent the night telling the girls all about their family history. Suì-Fēng told them all about Yoruichi's time as a Captain of the Second Division.


	15. Birthdays & Anniversaries

It had been three years since the two biggest blessings Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba ever knew came into her life her twin girls, at the time They only had one girls name and Yoruichi was stunned into silence as he held his second daughter saying, "My daughter, Yoruichi!"

Now Masaki and her twin Yoruichi were running around trying to figure out how to run as fast as daddy. Suì-Fēng came walking up asking, "Are they!"

"Trying to!" Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba said as she called, "Girls, time for your gift"

No sooner had Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba started to teach her daughters the basics of flash-step did Suì-Fēng- Shiba's water brake and the girls got to see how good their mother really was as she shifted from teacher mode to Lieutenant Commander in a heartbeat.

Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba waved one of her, and her daughter's bodyguards over and told them, "Get a Team here… NOW"

"Make sure the team medical detachment know a woman it in labor"

The Twins looked on in awed fascination as everything unfolded, then little Yoruichi Shiba, said, "Lieutenant Commander, reporting for duty!"

Giving her former Lieutenant a wink Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Alright your job is to keep Suì-Fēng nice and calm until the squad arrives and then stay with Lieutenant Hitsugaya at the 4rth division until your father and I arrive"

The girls nod happaly.

Yoruichi Shihouin sent a series of Jigokuchō a flight. One to The Soul King, the other, to the 4'rth division to arrange a private room, the next to Shiba Yasuuji, and the last to Ayano Momoka letting her know she would be Acting Captain for the time being and to accept formal notice from Captain Commander himself.

No sooner did the 4-person Medical team arrive then they started prepping Suì-Fēng- Shiba for transport and they were surprised when 2, 3-year old's, started getting ready to leave with them. The team leader was about to object when they heard.

"Sargent!" Yoruichi Shihouin said in the practiced tenor of a Captain/ Lieutenant Commander, "They have their orders, you have yours, it's not for you to tell them to disobey"

Yoruichi Shihouin didn't want to give him a dressing down, but he had to understand everybody follows orders period.

"Understood Lieutenant Commander" she said, "Move out" fortunately for the twins they had been playing their own version of Flash tag for a year in mommy and daddy favorite secret training area. When they arrived at the 4'rth division Little Masaki & Yoruichi were worn out.

Little Yoruichi thought, _Whoa mama can be scary, really-scary!_

Lieutenant Yuzu Kurosaki and her sister Karin Kurosaki- Hitsugaya attached to the Thirteenth Division set up 2 cots in the room with Suì-Fēng- Shiba.

Each girl gave Suì-Fēng- Shiba a hug before taking to their cot, turning on a dime Little Masaki whispered to Suì-Fēng- Shiba's belly, "Don't hurt Aunty to much alright"

That got her a hug from Suì-Fēng herself

Chuckling at the memory Suì-Fēng- Shiba said, "They walked right up to their mother and said, "Lieutenant Commander, reporting for duty!"

That Made both sisters laugh as Suì-Fēng's brow rose to a high arch

"Suì-Fēng" Yuzu said, "You do know little Yoruichi wants to be Captain of the second, right!" Suì-Fēng- Shiba smiled at hearing this, thinking,

20 minutes gritting her teeth and through a heavy and labored voice Suì-Fēng said, "When Yoruichi said it was painful… I never expected this!" She said followed shortly by a contraction.

"No one ever does!" Yuzu said softly bushing her hair out of Suì-Fēng eyes

Having caught her breath if only for a moment looking at the girls in their cots Suì-Fēng- Shiba asks though a breathy voice, "When did those two learn Flash step?"

No sooner did the question come out then another contraction hit and Karin Kurosaki- Hitsugaya started turning crimson as she said, "Me and Tōshirō were playing a round of Flash-step football one afternoon next thing we know we see 2 miniature versions of Lady Shiba darting all over the Secret training grounds one pretending to lead the 22nd the other pretending to lead the 2nd,

What struck us was they had an intuitive understanding of what they were doing, even without anyone showing them. I decided to be the responsible aunt so, we showed them the basics rather than have them hurt themselves trying to work it out on their own and get hurt!"

From just behind her Lieutenant Commander Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba said, "Thank you Lieutenant Hitsugaya, I had a feeling!"

"I may not be as good as the Flash Goddess yet, but I try!" Karin Kurosaki- Hitsugaya exclaimed

"Suì-Fēng" Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba asked, "Do you realize what today is"

Shiba Yasuuji walks in saying, "Our Wedding Anniversary!"

Suì-Fēng- Shiba dawned a look of, "When I get my hands on you

Yoruichi Shihouin shook her head looking at her twin daughters, thinking, _Little Masaki wants to command the 22__nd__ Little Yoruichi wants to command the 2__nd_looking atKūkaku Shiba as he walks in with his father, she thought, _You want to be Captain Commander of the 1st division. _

Yoruichi Shihouin chuckles saying, Central 46 will have kittens.

Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku walks in asks, "Something you want to share Lieutenant Commander"

"Forgive me I was just thinking One of my daughters wants to command the 22nd, the other wants to command the 2nd, and Kūkaku wants to be Captain Commander of the 1st division"

"Yes, Central 46 might see it that way" Shunsui Kyōraku said, "But the Shiba's that I know are not in it for the power!"

* * *

30 minutes later Little Yoruichi walks up to her mother saying, "Mama"

Yoruichi Shihouin softly said, "Yes baby!"

"Big Brother says Daddy is faster at Flashy step then you are, I told him it's not true"

Grinning like the Yoruichi of old Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Does he now!"

Moments later remembering her daughters comment Yoruichi Shihouin asks, "You mean Flash-Step?" as her daughter scrunched up her face saying, "That's what I said Mama Flashy step"

Laughing Yoruichi Shihouin hugs her saying, "So you did"

Yoruichi Shihouin, picks up her daughter and Shunpo's away as her daughter giggles saying, "Faster Mommy… Faster"

Little Yoruichi whispers something to her mother.

"Teach me To be As Fast As You!"

* * *

15 minutes later a Jigokuchō catches up with Yoruichi Shihouin and delivered its message from Ichigo, "Little Masaki is upset, and needs her mother"

Looking at her namesake Yoruichi Shihouin asks, "Do you know why your sister is upset!"

Little Yoruichi Shiba nodded her head and said, "Uh huh!"

"Can you tell me!" Yoruichi Shihouin askes out of motherly concern

Getting glassy-eyed knowing her mother would not like what she was about to say Little Yoruichi Shiba shook her head saying "Nu huh… Made Pwomise as Shiba, can't bwake it"

"You made a promise to Masaki!" Yoruichi Shihouin asks softly wiping the tears away.

"Uh huh… Mommy not mad!" Little Yoruichi Shiba asks as more tears roll down her face.

"No baby I'm not mad, I am worried about your sister" Yoruichi Shihouin, asks, "Do you think Masaki will mind if you tell me"

"We go home so I can ask her" Little Yoruichi Shiba said through a half broken voice, In that moment Yoruichi Shihouin found a reserve of strength she never knew she had and a speed of Shunpo she had never thought herself capable of covering the distance to her home in half the time it to get where she was coming from.

_"They really do protect one another!" _Yoruichi said changing course as Little Yoruichi Shiba says, "I sowwy mama"

As Yoruichi Shihouin touches down as the gates to The Shiba Estates she looks as her daughter and said, "What your doing your doing to protect family you didn't do anything wrong understand!"

Through Sniffles Little Yoruichi Shiba said, "Uh... Huh"

When they got back to the main part of The Shiba Estates Little Yoruichi Shiba found her sister Masaki and said, "Know I made Pwomse but you have owie mama wants to help"

Masaki gave her sister a look letting Little Yoruichi Shiba know it was alight.

Little Yoruichi Shiba motions her mother closer, and whispers "Masaki tuned into a kitten last night" Yoruichi Shihouin's ear, "She really scared"

Yoruichi Shihouin kisses Little Yoruichi Shiba's forehead saying, "Thank you baby"

Picking up Masaki, Yoruichi Shihouin walks far enough into the gardens so they will have privacy.

"Masaki" look at me Baby" Yoruichi Shihouin said, "You thought because you change into a cat, I would hate you"

Masaki nodded slowly and Yoruichi Shihouin could feel a crack forming on her heart.

"Watch close" Yoruichi Shihouin said, "When I change so will my voice, but it will still be mommy alright!"

Masaki looks at her mother confused not knowing what was coming next, as Yoruichi Shihouin starts to slowly shift forms into her pure black cat form!

Masaki blinks twice not sure she can trust what she is seeing as the cat said, "It's still mama" in a very definite masculine voice.

"Thought you were alone" The cat said brushing up against Masaki's legs.

Masaki holds up the cat to her chest and neck and Yoruichi starts to purr.

When Ichigo Little Yoruichi Shiba and her brother Kūkaku Shiba catch up with them 20 minutes later Masaki is curled into her mother's neck.

* * *

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Ichigo asks, "Yoruichi what was wrong with Masaki"

"Do you remember what I looked like when we first met!" Yoruichi Shihouin said softly.

"Yea you looked like a Ca… be right back" Ichigo said as he walked to the girl's room and hugged Masaki saying, "Don't ever feel like you can't come to me or mommy!"

"You're my daughter, no matter what got it!"

Yoruichi Shihouin watched from the door and marveled at the size of her husband's heart.

As he was about to leave Ichigo changed his mind and said, "I'm going to tell you a bedtime story

"He told his daughters about how he met their mommy.

No sooner had he stepped out of the room Yoruichi Shihouin said, "You left a few details out Ichigo"

"Their only 3 Yoruichi when they are old enough to understand we will tell them!" Ichigo said snaking his round his wife.


	16. Hide & Seek

Considering the girls would be playing hide and seek in an area with lots of sand and rock they both wore light colored clothing but what Ichigo could not understand is why they were taking water onto the course grounds.

Once little Yoruichi Shiba and her sister Masaki were safely out of sight, Yoruichi made a big ol mud puddle and started rubbing the mud on her face and through her hair. One sister helping the other.

Making sure their cloths were nice and wet they rolled around in the dirt and dust so they would blend in.

In a voice as soft as a whisper Yoruichi Shiba said, "We got's three hours to make it to where Daddy is sitting"

Yoruichi Shiba went first moving as slowly as she could trying not to attract attention to herself covering the ground one inch at a time, it took her 30 minutes to find her first cover point as she rolled to the right.

Then she made a series of hand signs behind her back telling Masaki to follow then take the left side. Looking up over the outcropping of rocks, Yoruichi Shiba spots her next hidey hole.

Meanwhile at the other end of the field Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba & Suì-Fēng- Shiba sat down, "Ichigo where are the girls!"

Hearing her mother's voice Yoruichi Shiba lifts herself just enough to see her and Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi Shihouin saw her too

_That's good camouflage, _Yoruichi Shihouin thought spotting her daughter.

_If she hadn't pushed herself up off the ground, to look around, even I would have had problems finding her_

Back in the dirt training ground Yoruichi Shiba thought to herself_, I know mama sees me, why she not say something to daddy? _

"Him somewhere between the far end of the field and here I would Imagine" Ichigo said offhandedly, "Why"

"They asked to play hide, and seek"

"What was the wager!" Yoruichi Shihouin asks smiling...

"I told them if they can make it here, unseen I would take them to an amusement park in the human world"

"Although I can't understand why they needed to bring all that water"

Both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng gave each other knowing looks as they both said, "To make camouflage"

An hour and a half later an officer came over and said, "I'm sorry Commander, but your lunch is missing!"

Using a clandestine non-verbal code established long ago by Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba, she put a napkin at 10 O'clock and 2 O'clock letting Suì-Fēng- Shiba know where to look! Suì-Fēng was about to signal one of the instructor's when Yoruichi Shihouin placed her hand over Suì-Fēng's shaking her head letting her former subordinate know to keep quiet

This only made Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng start laughing as Ichigo said, "What so Funny"

"Unless I miss my guess our daughters are eating your lunch as we speak love"

"How long have they been out their" Suì-Fēng asks, as Ichigo said, "2 hours, they have one more hour to make it to this point"

"Ichigo, I love you, but you've already lost the bet!" Yoruichi Shihouin said, her practiced eye spotted them, but she was not going to give them up, even if they wore only 20 feet away and covered in mud.

Suì-Fēng thought, _If you only knew they are within 20 feet of us_

It was five minutes to go when Ichigo sent Instructors out to try and five them only to have Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba, say, "Yoruichi Shiba, Masaki Shiba… Stand up and show yourselves"

Ichigo when pale as a muddy Yoruichi Shiba, and Masaki Shiba stood up right in front of him, with wooden swords drawn ready to strike only to have their father ask, "How did you…"

"Being Neeky daddy, just like mama and Aunt Fēng, Fēng!" Yoruichi Shiba said smiling though a muddy face and feeling proud of her-self.

All Ichigo could do was shake his head.

Pointing a Bokken at her father Masaki Shiba said, "Daddy if this was real you be dead now!"

That comment caused both Yoruichi Shihouin and Suì-Fēng to start laughing as hard as they could thinking the same thing, _Out of the mouths of Babe's _

Then the girls walk back out on the course showing them were the different hiding places were. and one of the instructors realizes he walked right by that point and didn't even see them.

One of the instructors noticed a spot where the dirt was disturbed and using a stick started to dig only to find what was left of Ichigo's lunch looking down as Suì-Fēng walked up on the scene and motioned for Yoruichi Shihouin.

The look on Yoruichi Shihouin's said, "I know they are only three, but they are better then most members of both our divisions

* * *

15 minutes later having made their way off the survival, escape and evasion field

"Oh no Ichigo" Yoruichi Shihouin said looking at her husband and knowing that look telling him, "You made the bet, you give them their bath"

"And you will keep your word."

"You have to admit Yoruichi" Suì-Fēng said, "It was rather inventive, they even dressed for their surroundings!"

"Something tells me they had help!" Yoruichi Shihouin said with a chuckle.

"Considering the 22nd and 2nd divisions are they personal playgrounds!" Yoruichi Shihouin said "When they finally do go to Academy"

Suì-Fēng only half-jokingly said, "They could teach most of the courses"

* * *

One hour later back at The Shiba Manor when Ichigo and the girls got home they found a set of portable tubs bars of soap and lots and lots of buckets filled with warm water. Not to mention lots and lots of towels

Yoruichi Shiba was just drying off with a head covered with a town as Ichigo said, "Yoruichi company"

A woman who could have been Yoruichi Shihouin's twin walks over to her asking, "Do I want to know!"

Chuckling Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Ichigo challenged our daughters to a game of Hide and Seek!"

"I'm guessing by their appearance there was some sort of wager involved"

"Yes mom, a day at an amusement park in the living world!" Yoruichi Shihouin said.

Suì-Fēng came out with her son in tow adding, "What he didn't consider is their mother is a former Captain of Stealth Force, and their Auntie is the current Captain

"Yoruichi" Yoruichi Shihouin calls "Come meet your grandmother Shiori"

Yoruichi Shiba Looked from her mother to the newcomer and said, "2 Mama's"

"No dear I'm Shiori, I'm your mama's mama"

Little Yoruichi Shiba runs into her grandmother's arms dropping her towel along the way.

Fortunately, Shiori was fast enough to grab a fresh towel as she took her granddaughter in for some clean clothes all the while little Yoruichi Shiba was giving Shiori Shihouin a blow by blow retelling of playing Hide & Seek with daddy.

Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba walks in looking at her daughter and her mother when Yoruichi Shiba asks, "Mama, when we playing Hide & Seek, I know you saw me… how come you no tell daddy!"

"Easy you looked like you were having fun… and I was not there as a Lieutenant Commander I was there as your mother!"

"Although I would like to know where you got the Idea to cover yourselves in mud"

"Pop Pop Yasuuji told me, even show use how to do it!" Yoruichi Shiba said smiling.

Yoruichi was about to ask about the sign language the girls were using when a teary eyed Kazui ran right into her arms, shifting gears Yoruichi Shihouin comforted the boy enough to calm him down so she could ask, "What's Wrong"

Through a semi broken voice Kazui said, "If I tell you you'll hate me"

Then the oddest thing happened his sister Yoruichi Shiba walked over and hugged him saying, "No… she won't"

Giving her daughter a wink Shiori Shihouin said, "Whisper it in mama's ear!"

Whispering in Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba's ear Kazui asks, "Who was my mother!"

Taking him in her arms Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba sat on a near by sofa and help him.

* * *

20 minutes later as his tears subsided Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba the only Mother/mom Kazui has ever known asks, "You though I be angry because you want to know who the women in the photo is?"

He nods slowly as Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba said, "We're going to an amusement park in 2 days because daddy lost a bet with your sisters… I think we can leave a day early so you can meet some of the people Your mother went to school with… alright"

Shiori Shihouin looked at Kazui Shiba and said, "Young man, you may not be a Shihouin by blood, but you are a member of the Clan!"

Kazui Shiba looked up at Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba who said, "Moments after I married you father, I made sure you were a member of the clan"

Shiori Shihouin said, "We made sure you were adopted into the clan"

Later that night as they sat in bed Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba asks, "Ichigo how about we leave a day or two early to go on our trip!"

"Why is that" Ichigo asks

"Because Kazui came to me in tears asking to know about Orihime!"

"He was afraid I would be mad at him!" Yoruichi said.

Kissing his wife Ichigo said, "We can leave in the morning."

"Ichigo here in Soul Society it's only been 3 years, however back in Karakura Town 6 years has passed!"

Looking at the expression on his face Yoruichi, said, "You were never here long enough to notice!"

Kissing his wife Ichigo said, "All we tell them is they were born three years ago… It's not a lie"


	17. Karakura Town

Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba sat by the main Senkaimon when Shunsui Sōzōsuke Captain of the 1st Division walked by, "Ichigo, Something on your mind!"

Shaking himself out of his musings Ichigo said, "I guess I'm wondering if he would be proud of what I've done!"

Putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder Shunsui asked, "You mean… The Old Man"

Off to the side Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba was holding her family back wanting to hear the answer herself as Ichigo said, "Yea!"

With a light smile Shunsui thought, _The Old Man's opinion means a lot to him!_

"Ichigo… you always made him proud of you"

"As one of Yamamoto Sensei's students I think I can speak for him telling you he thought of you as a son" Shunsui said

Starting to feel a bit modest Ichigo turned the lightest shade of crimson as Shunsui said, "Some of your antics… actually made him laugh!"

"Really!" Ichigo said somewhat amazed at the admission by an old friend.

"I have a question of my own!" Shunsui said, "He is the reason you formed your division the way you did, isn't it!"

"Yes" was the only word Ichigo said, "When I went to him asking for him to perform the ceremony"

Pausing slightly Ichigo said, "He told me a brief history of the Gotei 13 and what they were like, that was the inspiration!"

Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba and her daughters Yoruichi Shiba and her sister Masaki and her son Kazui Shiba walk up. That's when Captain Shunsui Sōzōsuke noticed the twins saying, "I hear you two fooled instructors at the second division"

"Yea" Masaki said as her sister Yoruichi said, "We neeky" both girls giggle and Yoruichi motioned Shunsui closer whispering, "Daddy lose bet" … "Don't know what bet is but he lose it"

"We tell daddy we help find it"

Smiling at the twins Shunsui laughs as Kazui Shiba walks up to him, asking, "You teach me everything you know?"

"Want to be captain of the 1st do you!" Shunsui asked softly.

"Y-Yes Sir" Kazui said

"None of that, when its just me and you, call me Shunsui"

* * *

10 minutes later as the Shiba family step out of The Senkaimon, in the basement of Kisuke Urahara shop Kisuke started to say, "Kazui I ha… OFFH

Out of the corner of his eye Kisuke saw 2 simultaneous purple blurs as Masaki goes low sweeping out Urahara's legs as her sister Yoruichi jumps up then pushes off a standing rock and kicks Urahara in the chest with a side kick knocking him to the ground, his signature green and white striped hat rolls away from him. As Urahara comes too Little Yoruichi is sitting on his chest asking, "What you want wif my brover!"

Drawing her hand back ready to strike Yoruichi Shiba asks "You tell… What you want wif my brover!"

Looking to Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba, Urahara looks for an explanation as his oldest friend is trying to stifle her laughter and failing and says, "Masaki, Yoruichi Shiba, you can let him up, he is an old friend of mommy's"

"The one sitting on your chest plans on being Captain of the 2nd" Yoruichi Shihouin said, "She is also my namesake Yoruichi Shiba!"

"Sorry Kisuke," She said, "They are very protective of their brother!"

Replaying he event in his mind Kisuke thinks, _Did those 2 just Shunpo?_

"They are… sooo your daughters Yoruichi." Kisuke said dusting himself off.

"Yes, they are" Yoruichi Shihouin said laughing.

* * *

5 minutes later In her mind Little Yoruichi Shiba heard _That was quite the display of acrobatics' and fighting skill, little one._

"Quite the Te…" Kisuke began to say only to be cut off by one of Shiba girls

"Who say that!"Yoruichi Shiba said looking around causing Yoruichi Shihouin, Kisuke, and even Ichigo to look at her.

Turning on a dime Yoruichi Shihouin took a knee said, "Yoruichi, sweetheart did you hear a voice here"

Yoruichi Shihouin points to her daughter's head, on the verge of tears Yoruichi Shiba nods. Looking at Ichigo The look on Yoruichi Shihouin's face said, "I was hoping we would have more time!"

"What did the voice say?" Yoruichi Shihouin asks softly.

"He say!" Yoruichi Shiba was having problems finding the words.

In his mind Ichigo heard Zangetsu, Say, _Ichigo her Zanpakutō!_

Taking her daughter in his arms Ichigo said, "Do you know why I named you after your mother!"

Yoruichi Shiba shook her head as her father said, "Because she is the bravest women I ever met!"

"Do you remember the man you saw me sparring with two days ago"

Yoruichi Shiba nodded as Ichigo said, "He is my Zanpakutō spirit!"

"Like a ghost!" Yoruichi Shiba asks.

"Yes baby" Ichigo said, "He is going to come out and talk to you!"

_I am not a ghost, _In his mind Ichigo heard Zangetsu, say.

_Zangetsu she is 3, _Ichigo thought as Zangetsu materialized next to Yoruichi Shiba and lifts her only a boulder saying, "The voice you heard was your Zanpakutō, spirit, much like your father your willingness to defend those you care about, got its attention!"

"When you jumped from the ground to the boulder then from the boulder to Kisuke Urahara… that was pure instinct!" Zangetsu explained

"What Intict" Getting semi flustered because she can't say the words, she wants to Yoruichi Shiba asked, "What that word mean"

With a light chuckle Zangetsu said, "It means you did not think about protecting your brother you or your sister, you acted without hesitation."

Off to the side Kisuke Urahara is thinking, _She is young but her father's accomplishments_

Zangetsu looks right at Kisuke, Zangetsu said, "Mr. Urahara when it comes to fining your instinct there are no age limits... they develop when they develop…"

"I only meant she is a prodigy" Kisuke said sheepishly.

"No, I Yoruichi Shiba" Chuckling the girls comment Zangetsu said, "He means your very smart for your age"

"Oh" Yoruichi Shiba said turning crimson asking, "Mr. Getsu"

"Yes" Zangetsu asks.

"How I make my pakutō come out!" Yoruichi Shiba asks.

"Easy, accept it as part of you!" Zangetsu

"Okay" Yoruichi Shiba said eagerly

Turning to Kazui and Masaki Zangetsu said, "When we return to Soul Society we can begin!"

"For now, practice the meditations your mother has shown you"

Yoruichi Shiba jumped down and ran to her mother, whispering something to her.


	18. Karakura Town Pt 2

10 minutes later upstairs Ichigo said, "Oh Kisuke, those camera's you installed in the training grounds are paying off!"

Ichigo cues up the footage of his daughters playing hide and seek, including them rolling around in the mud making camouflage! As things play out Kisuke notices certain events happing that the sign language does not account for!

"That sign language is misdirection" Kisuke said, "Unless I miss my guess, they have a telepathic link"

Yoruichi said, "Kisuke, Kazui wants to know about his birth mother!"

"I thought as much" Kisuke said, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryū should be here in five minutes!"

Moments later Ichigo's face hardened fortunately Yoruichi Shihouin knew her husbands' subtle nuances asking, "How Many!"

In a flat dead tone Ichigo said, "2 Vasto Lorde class!"

2 seconds after that the hollow alarm went off. Looking at Kisuke, Ichigo's gaze shifted to his family saying, "Keep them safe"

Flipping open her Cell, Yoruichi Shihouin opened a direct line to The 22nd saying, "Scramble an A team to my current location and send a message to Captain of the 1st Division… NOW"

Without warning 12 Shinigami run out of the basement and set about setting up a base camp.

"This Shop will be your base of operations" Yoruichi Shihouin said, "This is Kisuke Urahara coordinate with him, there are civilians on site!"

"Keep them safe, Keep them alive"

"Yes Mam" one of them said as she set about her work.

"You are the last line of defense Kisuke, keep them safe."

As he watches 4 members of the unit set up an area for incoming wounded, another turned to Kisuke asking, "Sir I understand you have a communications center!"

_22__nd_Kisuke thought, _I didn't hear about that many new Captains!_

"Right this way" Kisuke said walking down a corridor as they pass the room with Tatsuki, Chad and Uryū. Kisuke sees a man he assumes is the team leader giving the twins a hug as they tell him how they took down Kisuke.

Kisuke himself notices something about the man in charge, (Extreme Age)

* * *

Outside, above Urahara Shop, Yoruichi Shihouin briefly watches as Ichigo jumps into the air saying, "You interrupt…" slashing the first Vasto Lorde diagonally rising left to right leaving a large gash in the 1st Vasto Lorde for a brief-moment Yoruichi could feel Ichigo's Reiatsu rise to the point where not even she can sense it as he punches the 1st Vasto Lorde mask shattering it.

Ichigo said, "My first vacation!"

Turning on a dime Ichigo engages the 2nd Vasto Lorde when it retreats to a safe distance.

"In three years!"

Watching things unfold Yoruichi thinks, _Ichigo… what are you?_

Unbeknownst to Yoruichi her daughters had snuck out to watch and were now back to back surrounded by hollows as Yoruichi Shihouin was shaken out of her musings as one of her daughters scream, "MAMA HELP… MONSTERS"

In a split second Yoruichi Shihouin Shunpo's to her daughter's location in a purple blur.

In a dead, cold, tone of voice Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Kisuke I'm going to kill you! All you had to do was keep them safe"

With that she launched herself at the oncoming horde of hollows. Kicking the first Hollow in the head shattering its mask Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Leave…" As she moved on to the second hollow Yoruichi Shihouin used a series of punches pummeling it into dust saying, "My…"

"Ma-ma" the girls said through sniffles as they watched in disbelief as she from one hollow to the next killing it with nothing but her bare hands. For the first time the girls see Lieutenant Commander of "The Special Missions Force" killing hollows with nothing but her bare hands!

By this point lighting was coming from her fingertips and feet as Yoruichi Shihouin took on 2 Hollows simultaneously stating, "Daughter's…" Dragging the 2 hollows behind her she quickly spins and delivers 2 lighting charged kicks taking them out

If a Hollow were-capable of peeing their pants the next 2 hollows would have done exactly that as Yoruichi Shihouin turn to them and said, in a deadly cold voice, "Alone!"

Yoruichi Shihouin was going to town ripping off the hollows extremity's and pulverizing the hollows into dust with their own limbs.

Shiba Yasuuji appeared by the girl's side along with Kisuke.

Shiba Yasuuji thinks, _Note to self never to get Yoruichi Shihouin mad at me_

Pointing at Kisuke she started stalking toward him, in a shrill voice Yoruichi Shihouin screamed, "YOU HAD ONE JOB, PROTECT MY DAUGHTERS!"

Both girls blink as Yoruichi Shihouin approaches them she quickly does an injury inspection a small voice said, "Ma-ma h-ow you do that"

"Do what" Yoruichi Shihouin asked softly embracing her daughters when she hears, "You didn't have pakutō, how you do that"

(Zanpakutō)

"That is a mommy secret!" Yoruichi Shihouin said with a wink, "When you're a bit older I will teach you!"

"Kisuke you don't go anywhere." Yoruichi Shihouin growls, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you"

The Stranger said, "Because, he is your oldest friend!"

Kisuke is about to ask who the man is when he moves with blinding speed to help Ichigo's side saying, "I know your strong, we spar on a daily basis but you're going to need some help with the second one"

"That punch used a lot of Reiatsu!"

"I'm not even at half strength yet" Ichigo said offhandedly.

Using a wordless Kido Spell the second Vasto Lorde was incased in a box, and Shiba Yasuuji thinks, Shatter

From the ground Kisuke saw the box shatter and the Vasto Lorde with it!

"HIT THE DECK" Ichigo yelled, Turning to Yasuuji, Ichigo said, I need a barrier around the shop strong enough to resist a gran ray cero.

Yasuuji very quickly put one up.

Yoruichi Shihouin instinctively jumped on-top of her daughters knowing what was coming next having seen the destructive capability of what was coming firsthand 3 years ago.

Ichigo started the last stages of compressing his energy as his feet touched the ground the second wave of hollows readied to attack Ichigo's eyes start glowing a bluish white hue as yelled, "NO… MORE"

An energy pulse shot out in a sweeping 365-degree direction, disintegrating every hollow in a 5-mile radius taking out hollows by the thousands!

"Ichigo" Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba said, "What's Wrong!"

"I just fought 2 Vasto Lorde's" Ichigo said, as Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba said, "Yes you did!"

"Think about it Most Shinigami Never see one let alone fight one" Ichigo said with a hint of alarm in his voice, "I just fought 2 of them in one day"

"Something is going on" Yoruichi Shihouin said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Finally regaining his ability to speak Kisuke said, "First… Who are you" he asked looking at Yasuuji."

"Second Ichigo what was that!"

Yoruichi Shihouin laughs as she stands up Little Yoruichi Shiba stands up mimicking how her mother dusts herself off.

* * *

Moments later looking at her parents in wonder she said, "Papa Strong!"

Then she launches into a blow by blow account of how Yoruichi Shihouin went after hollows bare handed. Her daughter's recollection caused Yoruichi Shihouin to turn the lightest shade of crimson

Once Ichigo has his daughters in his arms does the fear and shock overtakes them as they start shaking!

In a soft voice Ichigo said, "Kisuke, 2 ice cream sundaes'"

"Of course!" Kisuke said moving to escape Yoruichi Shihouin-Shiba's vengeance.

"Girls look at me" Ichigo said softly. 2 sets of glassy eyes look at him as Ichigo said, "I'm safe, so is mommy!"

"We will always protect you"

Yoruichi Shiba whispers something to her father, Ichigo as he said, "I can show you where I grew up later, right now you ice cream sundaes' waiting!"

The girls look at him doubtfully as Ichigo said, "You'll like them trust me… Your mom does!"

As the girls dive into their ice cream sundaes', Kazui comes out and with a wink Kisuke said, "I've got one for you too"

"Mr. Urahara" Kazui asks, "Is it true!"

Looking out from under his hat Kisuke, asks, "Is what true?"

"Did my birth mother, save lives!"

Tatsuki, said, "Kazui if not for your mother I would not be here now."

Moments later Suì-Fēng walks in and is about to report to Ichigo when the girls run to her, causing Suì-Fēng to look at Ichigo who mouthed, "Hollows!"

Suì-Fēng nods in understanding taking them in her arms she says, "I guess your little girls after all huh…"

"It's alright to be afraid, I am all the time!"

Little Yoruichi Shiba looks at Suì-Fēng saying, "You bwave, and strong like mama!"

Pulling the girls close Suì-Fēng-Shiba said, "That doesn't mean I don't feel fear!"

Brushing strands of hair out of the girl's eyes she said, "I'm sure your dad would agree with me on this, any captain that says they never felt fear is a liar."

"What you do" Masaki asked.

"I stand up and keep going, It's not feeling the fear that matters, its what you do after you feel the fear that matters!" Suì-Fēng said earnestly.

Walking them back over to the Ice Cream Suì-Fēng told them. "A little fear now and then keeps you from getting careless"

"Monsters were all around me and sister, so I call mama!" Masaki said, "and she kick and punch them till they stop trying to hurt us"

Suì-Fēng Looks at a limping Kisuke asking, "Did a hollow get you"

The only thing Kisuke said was, "Ask Yoruichi JR.

Looking up from her Ice Cream Yoruichi Shiba, shrugged her shoulders and said "We came through tunnel thingy, he asking bout Kaz, Kaz"

(Kazui)

"Gots to tect him!" Yoruichi Shiba said, "He family"

Inwardly Suì-Fēng-Shiba thinks, _Oh no… they didn't!_

Yoruichi Shihouin said, "I will show you the footage later, they are quite the team"

Kisuke just scowled at them mumbling something about being taken down by 2 three-year-old Shinigami.

* * *

20 minutes later

"To answer your question Kisuke, what you saw was a modified gran ray cero" Ichigo said matter of factly, "And to answer what I am sure is your follow up question my overall strength is somewhere between the captain of Zero and the Soul King himself!"

Kisuke spits out his tea looking at his old friend through strands of blond hair in awe. Looking at his onetime student Kisuke thinks, _This I have-to-see_

As if reading his mind, he heard "No… you don't Kisuke" Ichigo said in a cold matter of fact tenor "If I go all out, I wipe Karakura Town off the map, it would make Hiroshima look like a hand grenade"

15 minutes later after Kisuke wrapped his mind around what Ichigo told him. The stranger said "I suppose it's my turn"

The man standing by Ichigo said, "The name my father gave me has been lost to the pages of history"

"Until Quite recently I was Chief Warrant Officer Shouhei Tsubasa"

"Meaning What" Kisuke asks eyeing the man.

"Your familiar with the histories of the noble clans!"

Kisuke nods slowly as the man said, "Does the name Shiba Yasuuji mean anything to you"

"He was the founder of Ichigo's line" Kisuke said wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"There is something that's omitted from the histories of the noble clans" Shouhei said.

"What's that" Kisuke asks

"The founder of The Shiba Clan was and is the son of The Soul King"

Suì-Fēng said "Stop teasing the man sweetheart"

_Stop teasing the man Sweetheart_, Kisuke thought to himself as his brain started to Short Circuit as the reality of what he was just told takers root

"Kisuke Urahara" Suì-Fēng said, "Meet Shiba Yasuuji, founder of The Shiba Clan, and former Dai Kidōchō of Gotei 13"

"And my husband"

"Let's not forget father of your child" Shiba Yasuuji stated

After a pause Kisuke heard

"What you witnessed is a specialized form of Kido I developed over thousands of years it's for active combat situations!" Shiba Yasuuji said, "It does not rely on hand signs or spoken word!"

"Every member of the 22nd is an expert with it"

"Interesting!" Kisuke stated.

"I was born long before Soul Society was founded!... Suì-Fēng knows my exact age!"

Cutting off Kisuke's question, Shiba Yasuuji said, "My wife and I have no secrets"

"When did it become Gotei 22?" Kisuke asks slyly.

"It didn't" Ichigo said with a wink, "Never let your enemy know your true numbers!"

* * *

Later that night as Yoruichi Shihouin checks on her children she notices Yoruichi Shiba sitting in Jinzen position.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi Shihouin asked her daughter Yoruichi Shiba.

"Trying to talk to my pakutō Mama!" Yoruichi Shiba said as though it should have been obvious.

"Get some rest" Yoruichi Shihouin said, "Your Zanpakutō spirit can wait till tomorrow.

A women's disembodied voice said, "I could not agree more"

A woman in a bluish-purple dress appears saying, "I heard you Yoruichi Shiba, my first piece of advice is every warrior needs their rest!"

"We will talk again"

It didn't escape Yoruichi Shihouin's notice the women had a sword on her hip and a Raven on her shoulder!

"Have no fear Yoruichi Shihouin, I have 1000 names before she can master me, she must learn all of them"

"I Will only tell her one of them" kneeling-down the Raven-haired women whispers a the first name in Yoruichi Shiba's ear!

Then she vanishes as quickly as she appears!


	19. Universal Studios

The Kurosaki-Shiba family were enjoying the last few days of their vacation wandering around The Universal Studios backlot in Los Angeles, CA and they were just to the left of where American Ninja Warrior was supposed to film later that night!

Masaki Shiba looks up and said, "Mama he gonna fall, and no mats down and has no pool!" She was Pointing to the Power Tower.

"Mama you help!" Masaki asks looking at Yoruichi Shihouin hopefully. Looking around, Yoruichi Shihouin thought, _Dam, no place to stash a Gigi!_

_Hopefully no one has any cameras going! _Yoruichi Shihouin thought as she jumped 20 up in the air grabbing hold of one of the low hanging monkey bars.

Fortunately for Yoruichi that they were running sound and video checks no one was paying that much attention

"At least that's what she thought!"

Unfortunately for her Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbajabiamila were in their usual perch and saw the 20-foot leap from the ground. Back in the perch Matt thumps Akbar's chest pointing to the far end of the course to the women scaling the Power Tower Like a Pro.

"Do you know her Mat?" Akbar asks as they watch her go from the main obstacle to weaving through the superstructure until she reached one of the workers.

"N-No" Mat said shaking his head.

Heaving the worker over her shoulder Yoruichi carefully works her way down to the ground. Looking up at the perch as she gently placed him on the ground saying, "This man needs medical attention… NOW!" in a commanding tone

Yoruichi started feeling the arm/hand the man was hanging on for dear life with saying, "Strained elbow possibly dislocated", delicately working her hands upwards Yoruichi commented, "Definite dislocated shoulder, and he is in shock."

Looking at the 2 men she asked, "Is an EMT in route"

Akbar said, "they should be here in a moment" Looking at Yoruichi, he asked, "How did you!"

"I'm a security consultant!" Yoruichi said, as she thought, _Not exactly the truth but close enough!_

15 minutes later as the EMT's take the worker away Akbar came over with a free ticket to the walk-on-line Yoruichi looked at the ticket and said, "I can't accept that!"

"Why not!" Akbar asked

"Akbar" Yoruichi asked, "What's the fastest time for the entire course including that part I just scaled!"

"26 Seconds!" Mat said.

"Let me know when your timer is ready!" Yoruichi said

"Go" Mat said.

By the time Yoruichi reached the halfway point and was making her way up the Salman Ladder it was only 5 seconds later, By the time she reached the top of the Power Tower in was 10 seconds from the beginning to the end.

Yoruichi walked back over to Mat and Akbar and said, "Your course is to easy!"

"My name is Yoruichi!"

Matt Iseman is about to ask if she would like to submit an obstacle when 2 girls that look to be smaller versions of the women that just broke the course record ask, "We try now mama!"

Akbar looks at the stopwatch thinking _1-15 seconds flat, and that's after running the Tower of power and carrying twice her weight… _

"This one may be a bit too challenging!" Yoruichi said, when Akbar said we have a kid's version that comment only made the girls frown.

"Let's take a look at the other course!" Yoruichi said

"But mama course at home harder than that one!" Masaki Shiba said in a quiet voice so only her mother could hear only to have Little Yoruichi chime in with, "We run that one all the time."

Buy the time the girls finished the course Yoruichi had redesigned the entire course itself saying "Here"

Matt Iseman took the sketches and looked at them saying, "Akbar, H-Have a look!"

As the Shiba family left the park that afternoon Mat and Akbar made their way back to the main set only to receive some bad news, none of the mysterious Yoruichi's run on the course had been recorded even the security system had a 2 hour timespan of nothing but blank recording time!

Oddly that was the exact amount of time Yoruichi and her family were in the park on the obstacle courses.


	20. Growing Up Shiba

The panicked 15-year-old Shiba twins come running into the squad 4 barracks and right into their aunt Yuzu's office.

"Girls what's wrong!" Yuzu asks looking between the two girls and waiting for an explanation.

"C-Can I whisper it in your ear?" Yoruichi Shiba asks.

Moments later Yuzu takes both girls in her arms and said, "Girls there's nothing wrong with you!"

Walking over to an area Yuzu took 2 Jigokuchō sending one to The Shin'ō Academy letting them know the girls would not be there, the second to Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba letting her know to meet the three of them at their private training ground!

Turning back to the girls Yuzu said, what happened is perfectly normal, it's called a period!"

Isane Kotetsu pokes her head in and sees the pamphlet in Yuzu hand

(My First Period)

"I'm going to take them to the springs!" Yuzu said softly gathering her things.

A Short time later at the underground training area Yuzu, Yoruichi Shiba, and her sister Masaki were soaking when they heard their mothers voice say, "You're not my little girs anymore!"

Twin voices said, "We'll always be your little girls!"

Kissing her girl's heads Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba said, "Your women now!"

"Your mother is right girls!" Yuzu said, "In the human world when a girl has their first period, they are considered a woman!"

"We're celebrating your womanhood!" Their mother said softly, as both girls snuggle unto their mother.

* * *

Moments later Ichigo came in asking, "Everything alright, the head of the Academy sent me a butterfly!"

Yuzu looked at her big brother saying, "They had their first monthly visitor, and got scared!"

Taking a breath Icigo looks at his daughters and said, "Girls, I want you to know you can come to me with anything, however I am happy you went to Yuzu for advice!"

Although the girls has their mothers coloring the Twin's started to go pale and stress lines started to form across their foreheads as a knot started to form at the bridge of their nose one Twin looked at the other each recalling the day's events.

Yoruichi Shiba thought, _**Talk to dad… **_Masaki thought, _**About that…. No, no, no, no… hell no**_

Yuzu shot her brother a look that said (You Knucklehead), then she spoke up saying, "What your dad is trying to say is if you have a problem talk to him!"

"R-i-g-h-t… if I don't have an answer, we will find someone who does" Ihcigo said calmly trying to follow his sisters lead on the matter.

Then it hit Ichigo and he thought, _Now they have-to take Sex… Ed!_

Yoruichi looked at her mother asking, "Mom, why is dad making that face!"

"No reason baby… daddy just realized he is getting old!" the elder Yoruichi said to her daughter with a light chuckle.

As Ichigo was walking out the girls became quiet and shy, and Yoruichi looked at her daughters and said, "What!"

Turning a mid-shade of crimson and in a quiet voice almost imperceptible the girls asked, "How do we keep them from bouncing around when we fight!"

Yuzi and Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba looked at one another each with the same thought, _A trip to the human world is in order!_

* * *

10 minutes later Ichigo walked into The 22nd Division in a complete daze, Isshin watched as he walked to his office completely oblivious of his surroundings!

"Suì-Fēng" Isshin said, "Take over… I need to check on our captain!"

"Son" Isshin said walking into the office he asks, "You alright!"

Making a set of air quotes Ichigo said, "The girls had their first monthly visitor… They kinda freaked out!"

Shaking his head Isshin replied, "I remember when that happened to your sisters, I don't know who was more embarrassed me for having to explain it to my daughters or them for having their dad explain it to them!"

"Fortunately, Yoruichi thought to seek out their aunt Yuzu in the 4th!" Ichigo said softly.

"She soften the blow did she!" Isshin asks crossing his arms over his chest remembering having to take her daughter out to get their first bra and him being the only dad in the store.

"Yea she and Yoruichi had the girls at the springs in the training ground!" Ichigo said softly Musing _I wish mom could have met them._

_That may be possible, _Came The Soul King's voice in Ichigo's mind!

"Dad I'm not sure how to go about doing this!" Ichigi said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do what!" Isshin replied realizing that a quite Ichigo is never a good thing.

"Arrange Passage to the Royal Palace

Looking at his son Isshin thought, Arange Passage to…

Back at the underground training area, Yoruichi Shiba walks away front the spa and hits a rock so hard she turns it to dust!

"Masaki" Yoruichi asks, "Why is your sister angry"

Remembering how her sister covered for her when they were younger Masaki said, "All I can tell you for sure is having your name and going through the academy is no picnic!"

"Gave your word did you!" Yoruichi commented only to have her daughter nod.

When her mother finally does catch up to her other daughter one hour later, She and her Zanpakuto Spirit are locked in all out combat!

Picking up a worn out Yoruichi Shiba the spirit said, "Living down your name is not easy for her!"

With a look of concern on her face Yoruichi took her daughter.

The Zanpakuto Spirit said, "They expect her to be as good as you were at Kido the same age!"

"You may call me Phantom Queen!"

"And She's not!" Yoruichi asked softly only to have Phantom Queen say, "She struggles… she tries her best but still!"

"Morganne" Yoruichi said, "Thank you!"

"How did you?" The Zanpakuto Spirit asked looking at the women.

"After You first appeared 15 years ago, I started doing some research and that led me to Ireland and Wales…

At the 2nd Division the Jigokuchō from Yoruichi lands on Ayano's finger with a message

* * *

2 hours later Ayano Momoka Lieutenant of the 2nd Division walks into Shiba Manor.

"You wanted to see me Lady Shiba!"

"This is an informal visit you may call me Yoruichi"

"What can I help you with Yoruichi?" Ayano said taking a seat. She was not nervous so much as curious.

Yoruichi held up her hand and called to her daughter, "Yoruichi can I see you for a moment!"

Yoruichi Shiba walks out to see her mother and Ayano Momoka talking and her mother said, "After you passed out your Zanpakuto and I had a discussion!"

"Your struggling with Kido!" Her mother commented.

She silently nodded

Ayano realized why she had been summoned thinking; _She wants me to tutor her daughter! _

Looking at the young women she could not help but feel sympathy for her Yoruichi Shihōin was a Kido prodigy and Ayano knew that as she said, "You know I am the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, but what most people don't know is I once held another title Grand Kido Chief!"

"What I am about to tell you goes no further than the tree of us" Wordlessly putting up a soundproof barrier Ayano, Told them, "I am the daughter of Joel Goldsmith, and his successor as Grand Kido Chief"

"Y-You're g-going to t-tutor me, your father invented Kido!" Yoruichi Shiba said looking at her and blinking not quite sure she could believe her ears.

"Yes, he did"

"When dad heard whispers of the Unit your father was proposing he sent me to check things out, I chose to stay!"

Looking at the young Shiba, Ayano told her, "After your last class at the Academy meet me at the 2nd division and we can get started!"

"Yoruichi" Ayano said, "Dad is coming back to the 13… He well take over as Captain Commander!"

"Here you are!" Said a man standing 7 feet tall man with whitish blue hair!

"Lady Shiba may I present my father Joel Goldsmith!"

With a deep Bow to Yoruichi, Joel asked, "Why are you hear Ayano!"

"Lady Shiba has asked me to tutor her daughter in Kido father!" Ayano said somberly looking at her father.

Giving Yoruichi Shiba a wink he said, "Come with me child!"

Feeling a bit star struck she follows' Joel outside Yoruichi Shiba stood right beside him as he pointed to the waterfall that fed the koi pond saying, "Notice how the water never stops?"

Yoruichi Shiba nods as Joel tells her, "The energy that makes Kido follows the same constant flow"

"So, it's always right their just below the surface!" Yoruichi Shiba said earnestly not taking her eyes off the mini waterfall.

As they head back inside Joel asks, "Is Ichigo at home Lady Shiba!"

"He should be back soon" Yoruichi said, "It's tryouts for The Division Today!"

Joel's speculative eyebrow shot up at that comment, as Yoruichi said, "In order to be considered you have to have already been a Shinigami for 6 years and successfully completed a minimum of 5 missions!"

"Interesting!" Joel said, "What other things do you look for"

"We look for Intelligence first and foremost, and then there's Trainability, can they meet our standards and adapt to the way we do things. Do they have the Flexibility to adapt to an ongoing conflict! Most importantly can they adapt a losing strategy and come out on top defeating their enemies.

_A team like that!_ Joel thought, _they could rival Zero_

"The Division has 24 members at the moment it's broken up into 2 teams of 12, those 2 teams can be broken down into 4, 6-man teams"

"I See" Joel said, looking up he asked, "What about command structure"

"Ultimately they report to Ichigo and me!" Yoruichi told him.

Ichigo's disembodied voice said, "The Division was born out of a need to protect my home!"

"When I first invaded Soul Society it shouldn't have worked" Ichigo said joining his wife saying, "I was able to do what I did because the Gotei 13 as good as it was, were waiting for someone to tell them what to do!"

"They couldn't Adapt to the evolving threat!" Ichigo said taking a seat, "The Division doesn't have that problem, they learn to adapt quickly and take charge of a given situation!"

"And we never quit"

"That's where the Intelligence and Adaptability come in!" Joel said, "Is it true each member is cross trained in the others discipline!"

"Yes, that way if a given member of a team goes down!" Ichigo said, only to have Joel say, "The remaining members can complete the mission"

"That's where Flexibility and Adaptability come in!" Joel observed.

"Each 6-man team is organized as follows A Team leader and second in command, one member of the Kido Corps, one member of The Medical Corps, and three Shimigami!

"So, Each Shimigami has a job and they are an expert at what they do! Joel marveled got up to leave as said, "Ichigo you may have just earned your place at the palace!"

"Oh yea" Ichigo said, "We NEVER leave anyone behind"

"Joel!" Ichigo said running after him only to have Joel turn, as Ichigo asks, "How do I arrange passages to the Palice

* * *

10 minutes later Ichigo approaches his daughter Yoruichi saying, "Your mother tells me your having problems with Kido… come on"

"You're like me when I was your age!"

"Dad" Yoruichi asked looking at her father.

"When I became first became a Shimigami Like you I fought my nature!"

"Let me explain!" Ichigo said "I was pat Hollow pat Quincy and part Shimigami"

Yoruichi started getting scared as she looked at her father wide eyed with panic quickly showing on her face.

"You're not part hollow, I made sure of that!" Ichigo said, "I had to accept every part of myself!"

Badb appears asking, "Are you afraid of my power!"

Yoruichi said, "Not your power, but of losing myself in battle!"

"You will not" She said quietly, "You can't lose yourself in battle if you do you die!"

* * *

One hour later at the 2nd Division Suì-Fēng-Shiba was busy writing 3 letters the first was a letter of recommendation for Ayano Momoka to succeed her as Captain of 2nd Division. The Second was a transfer request for herself to The 22nd Division.

"Ayano!" Suì-Fēng said "I want you to read these before I walk them over to The 1st Division.

"Do you agree with my recommendations!"

"She reads them twice"

"May I ask why the transfer" Ayano asks trying to read her mentor

"The truth is I spend more time their then here!" Suì-Fēng said, "Ichigo Offered me the same position as Yoruichi!"

* * *

10 minutes later at 1rst Division Shunsui Kyōraku and Joel Goldsmith are in conference when a knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts

Forgive the interruption Head Captain's even though Shunsui Kyōraku would only hold the position until sunset he was still head captain

"Suì-Fēng" Shunsui Kyōraku asked taking the letters

"Read the top one first" Suì-Fēng said "It will explain the next two"

**I Suì-Fēng-Shiba request a transfer to The 22nd Division effective immediately**

He Hands in to Joel to read.

Opening the next letter, he reads a letter of appointment

**I hereby appoint Ayano Momoka to the rank of Captain**

**I Suì-Fēng-Shiba**

**Captain 2****nd**** Division**

Having passed the letter to Joel, Opening the third letter Shunsui Kyōraku reads a second recommendation

**I recommend Yoruichi Shiba as Lieutenant **

**Suì-Fēng-Shiba**

**Captain 2nd Division**

She grew up learning from me and Yoruichi She is better then most Active Stealth force members. She can fight me and her mother to a standstill with Shunkō.

"I will Honor all your recommendations Lieutenant Commander" Joel said!


	21. 2 Captains

**I am going to take a moment to lay out the Hierarchy Ranking Systems as I see them in the Gotei 13. If you think of The Captain-Commander of the 1rst Division as being a five-star General that would place all the Captains would be the equivalent of a Major General. and Lieutenants Are the Executive Officers.**

**In my story that would place Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba at being a Four-Star General given the specialized unit he commands.**

**I introduced the concept of (Time Dilation) in a chapter named Hide And Seek. Basically, for every year that passes in The Seiretei 2 years pass in the real world.**

* * *

It was a special day in Seireitei and the Gotei 13 yes it was a Captains meeting however it was also the day when Promotions were given out and Yoruichi Shiba still didn't understand why she was present she wasn't supposed to graduate from the Academy for another year.

Shunsui Kyōraku started off saying, "This will be my last act as Head Captain!"

Mumbles and gasps were heard going through the hall as Shunsui calmed them down.

"Ayano Momoka Step forward" Shunsui stated as Nanao Ise walked forward holding a while captain's coat.

"Please try it on!" Shunsui stated softly, ever the gentlemen he held it for her to try on.

"Yoruichi Shiba Step forward!" Shunsui stated, "As a last request of the Captain Suì-Fēng-Shiba who is leaving the 2nd division to join the 22nd division you are appointed Lieutenant of the 2nd division."

"Suì-Fēng-Shiba and Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba" Shunsui stated "Please step forward.

Yoruichi could understand why Suì-Fēng was being singled out but why her.

"Suì-Fēng please accept this New Captain's Hoari with The Divisions symbol!"

This time it was Ichigo who stepped into view saying, "It's time I correct a long overdue error"

With a wink and using her new title Ichigo said, "Captain Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba please step forward"

_Did he just say… Captain_, Yoruichi thought? As Ichigo slipped on the coat

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to celebrate as Karin Kurosaki- Hitsugaya chose that moment to go into labor.

Even though to the outside world Tōshirō Hitsugaya inner world started to fall apart like most first time fathers. Fortunately for him The 22nd Division although there to see one of their own make Captain they didn't loose sight of the mission. In the middle of presenting his wife with her new Hoari he gave one of his warrant officers "The nod" and he and his executive officer discreetly made their way to Karin.

"We will look after Lady Hitsugaya, follow when you can!"

Whispering in Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's ear The Warrant Officer saw to his charge and the 6-man team was gone.

_Very impressive, _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki thought as he watched events unfold

The newly appointed Captains didn't miss a beat as with nothing but a glance Yoruichi Shihōin told one of the teams, "Get her to squad 4!"

The look on Ichigo's face said, "I remember… go be with your student!"

Suì-Fēng was gone in a flash with one destination in mind, "The Royal Palace!"

Joel Goldsmith watches the events unfold thinking, _They must know her troops well… all I could see was the slightest nod and a momentary glance and two 6-man teams discreetly went into motion!_

Of course, what no one say was the single messenger that was sent to collect Kūkaku Shiba, and her brother.

At the same moment, the squad 4 Captain and Lieutenant set off for the 4th, all while the promotion ceremony kept going.

* * *

One hour later after the ceremony was over Byakuya Kuchiki approached Ichigo saying, "That's quite the team you've put together Ichigo!"

"Indeed, it is!" Joel Goldsmith said walking over, "Our Discussion the other day did give me some insight into what they can do but seeing them in action!"

"Simply put Captains" Ichigo said, "We weed out glory hounds and hero wannabe's!"

"I See" Byakuya said raising his brow speculatively looking at Ichigo

It all goes back to The Division" Motto, Ichigo said causing both men to look at him as he said, "My first responsibility is to complete my Mission, My second is to protect my team, If I cannot do both, I will complete my Mission."

"We make that credo a way of life!" Captain Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba stated walking in on the conversation.

"I am curious!" Byakuya said, "You don't recruit from the academy!"

"No, we don't" Ichigo said, "We hold tryouts twice a year!"

That caused a raised eyebrow from Byakuya when Ichigo said, "The first requirement is you have to have served in as a Shimigami in one of the other Divisions for Six Years and completed a certain number of Missions!"

"Forgive me Head Captain" Yoruichi Shiba said, Holding out her Lieutenants badge asking, "Would you do the honors!"

The normally stoic Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba was a mess on the inside as she though, _You want me to pin you._

"Truth is I wanted you to present them to me, but dad said you would be making Captain so"

"Head Captain, Captain Kuchiki" Ichigo said our tryouts are not usually open to the public but should you wish to observe I would not object!"

* * *

30 minutes later A man in his 30s with dark hair and light features approached the group, saying, "You will make quite the Lieutenant Young Shiba"

Looking at him as if she should know the man Yoruichi Shiba said, "Thank you!"

"I don't blame you for not knowing me, the last time I saw you, you were minutes old" The man said, "You may call me Marcus"

"Gr-Grandfather!" Yoruichi Shiba said hugging him.

As Yoruichi released the hug Byakuya was about to follow protocol when, Marcus held up a hand saying, "This is an informal visit I am here to visit with my granddaughter Karin and her daughter!"

Captain Suì-Fēng-Shiba walked up to the group with a handsome 15-year old teen by her side looking to the teen Suì-Fēng said, "Marcus!" Gesturing to the Soul King she said, "Meet your namesake and grandfather!"

A somewhat frazzled teenaged boy that Ichigo could not deny even if he wanted to, walked up to them muttering, "Why does Kido have to be so hard!"

"How so!" Joel Goldsmith asked

"They want be to speak it but that's not how I leaned it!"

"Went right to wordless did you!" Joel asks smiling at the boy!

"Kazui" Yoruichi said, "Meet Joel Goldsmith the man who created The Kido Corpse!"

As Mother and daughter walked out Yoruichi Shiba pointed to her mother's Haori asking, "How do I get one of those!"

"All in good time Little one!" Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba said, "All in good time!"

"But I'm not much older than you" Yoruichi Shiba protested only to have her mother whisper her true age in her daughters' ear.

(I'll be 200 next Year!)

Yoruichi Shiba's back stiffened as she slowly turned to look at her mother wide eyed, her mouth slowly opened and then closed again.

* * *

Later that day Yoruichi & Masaki Shiba walk in on Their mother and Kūkaku Shiba catching up when Kūkaku asked, "Why the long faces!"

Yoruichi Shiba looked up saying, "We heard dad and Grandpa talking about us being of age and…"

Holding up a set of hand quotes Kūkaku said, "And you heard you Grandpa say Arranged Marriage!"

Masaki silently nodded as the elder Yoruichi said, "Girls your fathers not like that, besides, he knows!" Holding up her hand to make a point the girls look at it and notice sparks coming off her fingertips as she said, "An Angry Yoruichi is never a good thing!"

"When your mother is done with Ichigo then it's my turn!" Kūkaku said earnestly

Looking at their mother in awe the girls nod as Yoruichi, Said, "You didn't think I showed you everything I know… did you?"

"Note to self!" Masaki said in a whisper in only half sarcastically, "Never Piss Off Mom!"

Winking at Masaki the elder Yoruichi, "Good Advice!"

"Girls I guided your Aunts though this process, I will do the same for you!" the elder Yoruichi said softly.

"Your wrong old friend!" Kūkaku said grinning, "We will!"

From the door Ichigo said, "I didn't find out until the day before my 28th birthday, that and I had it bad!"

"Your mother had become a part of me!" Ichigo said only to have Yoruichi say, "Your father had become a part of me too!"

* * *

The next morning at the barracks of the 22nd divesion both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng sit in conference with Ichigo himself.

"Suì-Fēng now that your official part of the 22nd I can tell you our division is only 750 strong and that is by design!"

"That's only half the 2nd Divisions, standing force including the old Kido Corps!" Suì-Fēng said, looking at him.

"Smaller yes, but better, each member of our division is equal to 3 standing Shinigami in any other division."

"I knew they were well trained but!" Suì-Fēng stated looking at her new commander.

From the doorway Shiba Yasuuja said, "Think back to the first time you saw me, what was it you said, "I fought like a man possessed!"

"When others cut and run, we stay and fight!" Shiba Yasuuja said confidently.

"Suì-Fēng starting tomorrow you join us in morning workouts and 375 of them are yours!" Ichigo said!

"Yes" Ichigo said, "You get to choose your own Lieutenant!"

"For obvious reasons you can't choose Yasuuja!" Ichigo said.

"You have a 15-year-old and a 5-year-old, they can't lose the both of you!" Yoruichi said shaking her head.

Our Mandate is as follows:

Counter-terrorism, basically to put a stop to any invasion or insurgency, Hostage Rescue, Direct Action, we act independently of Captain Commander when Necessary, in small units you saw an example of that at the promotions ceremony yesterday when 2 of my teams got my sister to the 4th Division before it became a problem"

"If we do it the right way no one knows we were there!"

"So basically Were a specialized unit that deals with varied threats" Suì-Fēng said offhandedly

"Here is where we differ from the 2nd and any other division, before we even consider you, you have to be in service to one of the other divisions for 6 years."

"Every six-man team has the following, "A team leader and a second in command, One member of The Kido Corps, One Member of The Medical Corps, and Three other standard Shinigami"

"Each Member is Cross Trained in the others chosen Discipline!"

Joel Goldsmith walked in the office just as the meeting was wrapping up saying, "Captains I didn't mean to ease drop but this Direct Action would in include Staging Mock Invasions"

"Nothing to serous, however our conversation the other night got me to thinking!" Joel said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ladies we have an invasion to plan!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng said in unison.

"I have a mission for you two" Ichigo said posting notices throughout the barracks

**ALL LEAVE IS CANCELED**

"Go to the armory and get smoke bombs and place them at strategic points, set the timers for sunrise!" Ichigo said posting the last notice, "Let's call them an alarm clock!"

"The new Captain of Squad 2 Might figure it out!" Suì-Fēng said chuckling.

"And Ladies is you see a shadow!" Ichigo said only to have his wife say, "Become the shadow!"

The look on her face said, (who do you think taught you that!)

"Yoruichi" Suì-Fēng said, "I want to make Masaki my Lieutenant!"

"You do know in Gotei 13 the only one higher in rank then Ichigo is Head Captain right!"

_Then he…_ Suì-Fēng thought.

"My little bee what am I going to do with you, Mi Ichigo doesn't believe in using power and position to get what he needs and wants… besides we would have to be at war for that to take affect!" Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba said offhandedly.

"The reason Ichigo had mine and his daughter's promotion done through the Head Captain is so my daughter would not feel like she is handed anything!"

"I understand" Suì-Fēng said letting a Jigokuchō fly as she and Yoruichi Shihōin took off in opposite directions.

In his office a Jigokuchō lands on Ichigo's finger from Suì-Fēng.

"I want Masaki my Lieutenant!"

* * *

2 hours later both Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba returned to the barracks Just as Ichigo made it known throughout the barracks, "Mission Briefing in 5, no exceptions, and just in case you haven't read the notices "All Leave Is Canceled… As Of Right Now Barracks Are On Lockdown!"

"**NO COMMUNICATIONS IN OR OUT!"**

"Commander!" one of the Warrant Officers said, "What's going on!"

"Wargames!" Ichigo said, "We are the invading forces!"

With a mischievous grin Suì-Fēng said, "The Gotei 13 is not to be taken lightly, my old division could match this one in some regards!"

The Warrant Officer was about to speak up and correct the captain when Ichigo said, "Your new here so I will explain this Technically This Division Doesn't Exist Central 46 did not and does not officially acknowledge it existence!"

"Our official uniform have no marking of rank or unit for a reason!"

Closing the distance to Ichigo Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba, said, "The easiest way to create chaos is to take out the leadership, but if you don't know who the leaders are!"


	22. Mission Of Mercy

What no one knew about the 22nd division is there was a secret tunnel connecting it to the 1st division, and it was that very tunnel that Kisuke Urahara was going to use to get into the 22nd division now. Because Tatsuki Arisawa-Ishida lay on her deathbed asking for Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

"Ichigo" Kisuke said walking on the tunnel before taking a breath and saying, "I know that you have pending wargames to prepare for, however Tatsuki doesn't have much longer and has made a last request!"

"She wants you to deliver Konsō!" Kisuke told him as he prepared to make his way back through the tunnel, they had come through to get to The Senkaimon when Ichigo asks, "where are you going!?"

Looking at his old mentor and shaking his head Ichigo said, "we have a Senkaimon just under the planning room come on Kisuke!"

"Just how did you arrange that!" Kisuke said doing a fast pivot and following him and speculating.

"Turns out I had the daughter of Joel Goldsmith in my command for a while, one of the first things she did was to set it up for the division!"

Kisuke opened his mouth to speak but now words came out, as Ichigo said "Of course now she commands the 2nd!"

"She is also tutoring my daughter her 2nd in command"

* * *

20 minutes later as he arrives at the hospital Ichigo sees Tatsuki Arisawa- Ishida hooked up to several IV drips and more medical equipment than he can count let alone name given the time at hand, sitting by the bed he sees her husband Uryū Ishida and their twin girls both of whom were ready to pounce on whom ever was interrupting the last moments with their mother.

In a tired breathy voice Uryū said, "Reina, Haruko relax he is the one your mother asked for!"

"But his…" Reina interjected looking at her father.

Giving her daughter a sideways glance Uryū said, "I know… he has a monstrous spiritual pressure!"

Moving to the other side of the bed Ichigo looked at Tatsuki, thinking, _She's been fighting a war of her own, hanging on for her daughter sake, and her body suffered because of it, she looks so fragile right now._

"Girls" Ichigo said softly, "You're going to have to give her permission, she is fighting as hard as she can!"

It was Uryū that finished the sentence saying, "Your mother doesn't have any strength left, she has been hanging on for your sake!"

Glassy eyed the girls looked at their mother, the person that had always kept them safe and only of them whispered.

"**Mom, it's alright you can stop fighting now!"**

Looking over his glasses Uryū commented, "You know it's not fair Ichigo… your as old at I am but you look 42!"

"Chalk it up to Time Dilation… for every 1 year that passes in Soul Society 2 years pass here!

Slowly Tatsuki's tired eyes open to the sound of his voice, "You Khh! Actualy… Khh! Khh!... Came!"

Her voice was house and rough as Ichigo said, "Save your voice!" Shrugging he said, "When one of my oldest friends be to be here, I show up!"

Ichigo could use one of his swords for this but decided to do this gently.

"Uryū, how aware are they!" Ichigo asks, before he begain.

"I started training then at age 7" Uryū said, "Their 20 now so!"

Placing his hand on Tatsuki's forehead Ichigo said a wordless Kido getting her soul out of her body right at the point death.

Within moments Tatsuki's spirit appeared before them and looks exactly like she did when Uryū married her.

"Sir" Reina said, "Where's your traditional Shinigami uniform!"

"I didn't know how much you knew or didn't know!" Snapping his fingers, the illusion Kido disappears and in its place is a black Shihakusho and a white haori..

On his hip are 2 Zanpakutō

* * *

Back in the 22nd division Yoruichi was finishing up the unit briefing so Suì-Fēng.

Looking at her old Mentor Suì-Fēng asks, "Why doesen't this Unit recruit from the Academy!"

"Suì-Fēng…" giving her a sideways glance Yoruichi explained, "By recruiting from established Divisions means we have members with a wide and varied skill set and this allows us to undertake missions that no one division is capable of!"

"The R.S.F.O.D.Z never stops training that's what separates us from every other squad most squads in the 13-court guard train once a week we train every day!" Shiba Yasuuja said walking in.

Turning the Acronym over in her mind Suì-Fēng thinks, _R.S.F.O.D.Z…. Royal Special Forces_ _Operational Detachment!... Zero _

"Figure it out did you!" Yoruichi said in a calm manner that only an experienced captain of Stealth Force can use, "To the 13-court guard at large we are a unit not unlike the 2nd except we take our orders from Zero

"These are Ichigo's words not mine, The only easy day is yesterday!" Shiba Yasuuja said looking at his wife.

_This is Stealth Force times 1000, _Suì-Fēng thought taking it all in.

"As if reading her mind Yoruichi said, "It's like Stealth Force but it's so much more… If Stealth Force are guard dogs, we are attack dogs!"

"Any mission the 2nd wont take we we do!"

"Sounds Like Fun!" Suì-Fēng said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

25 minutes later back in the hospital in Karakura Town Ichigo was getting visibly antsy saying, "Ready to go Tatsuki!"

The look on her face said, I'm not ready to go and Ichigo said, "No one ever is, that's how a hollow is created!"

Taking out a Jigokuchō Ichigo whispers something to it and Senkaimon opens he leads Tatsuki though following the Jigokuchō to the Soul Society proper. Only to be met by Joel Goldsmith.

"Good you got my message" Ichigo said, "Captain Commander this is my oldest friend Tatsuki Arisawa-Ishida"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ishida" Joel said taking her hand.

"I would never ask for favors at least not for myself." Ichigo said felling only slightly guilty

"You would like to enroll her in the next incoming class of Shinigami!" Joel said looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo as Head of a Noble Clan should you sponsor her!" Joel said, softly.

"I thought I just did!" Ichigo said, softly, "Although I don't want to as they say step on toes!"

"Mrs. Ishida his endorsement only gets you in the door you still have to earn your spot!" Joel Goldsmith said politely.

30 minutes later in the 22nd barracks Masaki Shiba is wondering why she has been summoned, and why the barracks are dead calm.

_Theirs always training going on, _Masaki thought, _Now nothing, what's going on!_

Suì-Fēng looked at Masaki and said, "Coming Lieutenant Shiba!"

Masaki's head whipped around thinking, _Lieutenant Shiba!... I'm still in school not even a seated officer… _

"Come along we can't exactly have the ceremony without you now can we!"

One hour later as they enter her father's office Masaki sees her mother, her father both with stoic expressions on their faces not betraying anything that is about to happen.

"Masaki Shiba" Ichigo said keeping a placid face saying, "Step Forward."

Although her mother wanted to be the one to pin her daughter with her officer's rank, Masaki was Suì-Fēng choice so Yoruichi was just-happy she got to see one of her daughters become Lieutenant!

Suì-Fēng affixed her Lieutenant's rank to her arm and leaned in whispering, "You were my only choice!"

"Now that that is out of the way, Lieutenant care to join your Captain in the briefing!" Ichigo said as he headed to "The War Room"

* * *

15 minutes later in The War Room Ichigo began the briefing by saying, "Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng the explosives you planted will cause general mayhem and distraction!"

Kūkaku Shiba walks in as Ichigo said, "I've enlisted the help of my Aunt Kūkaku because when it comes to explosives, she is a master!"

Taking her seat Kūkaku studied the map of The Seireitei proper, thinking, _Their explosions create confusion, noticing the pattern._

"As I am sure my Aunt just realized the explosives, I had her plant create a collapsing wedge leaving the Gotei 13 less and less room to maneuver!"

Both Yoruichi, and Suì-Fēng had the same thought at the same time, _He is using the size of the Gotei 13 to his advantage!_

_When did he get so good a Strategy & Tactics?_

"Our Troops will be divided into three groups one group will be in none-discript uniforms with no indication of Squad or rank, we want to blend into the crowd so when Gotei 13 does show up they are chasing ghosts.

_Who are you and what have you done with my Ichigo, _Yoruichi thought looking at him.

there second objective will be to get Gotei 13 to chase them to a chock point. Were going to use an Inverted Wedge formation, as the center retreats the left and right flanks collapse in closing off any hope retreat or reinforcement."

"The Idea is we want it to look like an uprising, of sorts"

"One more thing… only Captain Commander and a handful of Central 46 now this is not real!" Ichigo said looking at the assembled group saying, "If you get caught, you're on your own until the games are over, escape if you can but if you can't say nothing!"

* * *

As they head back to his office Ichigo said, "Yoruichi already knows part of this… you remember when I lost my Reaper ability's fighting Aizen!"

Suì-Fēng nods looking at the man who was now his commander

"I lost the spiritual awareness yes, but that still left me with a rather specialized skill-set!" Ichigo said thinking back, "I had the fastest reflexes on the plant and could outfight most martial arts masters!"

"You were going to go into the military!" Suì-Fēng said speculatively.

"Yes, and before you ask, I didn't pursue it because I couldn't answer the one question that mattered!"

Yoruichi's back went ramrod straight as she said, "How could you tell them about your training and not about us without looking crazy!"

"Right in one!" Ichigo said, "I was Meditating in Yakushiji Temple when I first heard their voices again"

"After successive Meditations they led me Iga Province where I met a group that called themselves shinobi!"

"Oddly enough the crest looked exactly like the one for second division!"

Both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng gave one another sidways glances at that comment!


	23. War

Isshin Shiba and his wife Rangiku Matsumoto-Shiba had just arrived in The Seireitei from the Noble Plane to introduce the rest of the family to their daughter baby Ren.

From the sofa they heard slurping sounds and saw Kazui Kurosaki and Ichika Abarai making out they had already rounded 1st base and well on their way to second when Isshin gave his wife Rangiku a wink.

Remembering when his to oldest daughters started dating in a rough, ringing tenor Isshin said, "AHEM"

Kazui froze mid kiss as his back went ramrod straight he turned to see Isshin standing right behind him looking him right in the eye as he said, "Rangiku I'll deal with him you talk to her!"

Kazui had an ohhh crap look on his face as Isshin sat beside him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I take it your father doesn't know about this!" Isshin said in a low gentle undertone.

"N-no S-sir!" Kazui said trying not to look up and into his grandfather's face.

"I didn't think so, because if he did, he wouldn't have left you unsupervised!" Isshin said, "Kazui how do you feel about her?"

Holding up his hand Isshin said, "I want you to think with your head and your heart, not with that Isshin said inclining his head to his groin.

In another part of Shiba Manor Rangiku was looking at Ichika asking, "I hope your using birth control"

Ichika started turning deep crimson as she thought, _It's bad enough having to talk about this with mom, I know Rangiku is an old friend of the family, but this is Ocweird!_

"In the morning well go see Yuzu in the 4th alright" Rangiku said softly.

Meanwhile at the 22nd division a Jigokuchō landed on Suì-Fēng finger and reduced her to tears. Seeing this Ichigo walked over to her and said, "Talk to me Fon!"

It wasn't the tenor of a commander to a subordinate but a family member to another!

In a voice almost imperceptible Suì-Fēng said, "He's dead Ichigo!"

The Letter Reads

Suì-Fēng

If your reading this letter that means I've died, Don't mourn me I want you to celebrate my life, find love again if you can. My estate such as it is, is yours! Marcus will be of age soon Maybe Ichigo could stand in for me.

My only regret is I can't keep my promise and grow old with you!

Shiba Yasuuja

Your Loving Husband

The only thing Ichigo did was pull her close and into a hug and Suì-Fēng became very aware of how muscular Ichigo was as her head and face were pulled into his well-defined chest. As she breathed in his scent Suì-Fēng allowed herself to relax into his arms and she felt safe.

Over the years Ichigo and Yoruichi had developed a way of communicating the boarded on telepathic, realizing why the women was upset Ichigo gave his wife a glance and they came to a silent agreement.

**(She would become his second wife)**

Ichigo knew about the Clan Resurrection Act and he and The Soul King came to a compromise, he would not take a 2nd or even a 3rd wife right away, and they would not have an arranged marriage it would have to happen naturally or not at all.

Moments later

"Suì-Fēng they will not kick you out of the Shiba Mansion!" Ichigo said softly, I am the clan head if I say no, then it's no!"

"But" Suì-Fēng said as Ichigo put a finger over her lips saying, "I don't need or want your answer right now!"

Ichigo walked up and kissed her, not with reckless abandon, but with deep searing passion. As he pulled back, Suì-Fēng looked at him with a** (Are you serous) **expression as Ichigo said, "Suì-Fēng, I've always been of the opinion that you and my wife are the most beautiful women I've ever seen in both this and the human world's!"

_He thinks I'm beautiful! _ Suì-Fēng thought as she was struggling to find her voice as she eyed him speculatively, as her gaze went, wide eyed as both she and Yoruichi rounded on him she asks, "What are you saying Ichigo!"

Gazing deeply into her eyes Ichigo told her, "What I am saying is if Shiba Yasuuja had not made his intentions known I would already have 2 wives!"

Chuckling he scooped her up into his arms Ichigo said, "You scared the hell out of me at first!"

"What Changed!" Suì-Fēng asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

Smiling at her he said, "I looked below the surface Suì-Fēng!" Ichigo said as both women looked at him blank-faced as Ichigo said, "You may be the scariest Captain in Gotei 13, but it also made you the loneliest… that's a feeling I know all too well!"

"When the wargames are over, I will tell both of you the entire story Tonight!"

As both Ichigo and Yoruichi sat with her he started listing all Suì-Fēng's qualities he admired, saying softly, "You have a quiet confidence, you know what you want, I'd have to be blind not to notice how beautiful you are.. but you don't flaunt it!"

"You treated my daughters like they were your own, and you still do!"

"The reason I fell in love with Yoruichi!" The women' in questions head snapped her to face him with bated breath. Her ears perked up at hearing this Ichigo had never told her why, only that he did!

In a quiet, almost childlike voice Suì-Fēng said, "Say it again!" That's when her dam finally broke as Suì-Fēng started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Well I would amend one thing, your exotically beautiful!" Ichigo said looking into her eyes

15 minutes later Ichigo said, "As I was saying, the reason I fell in love with Yoruichi is because she is strong enough to let her feminine side out" Ichigo said, "The thing I really loved and still to is her playful side!"

"What do you love about me!" Suì-Fēng asks.

"How expressive your eyes are, but ultimately its some of the same reasons I Love Yoruichi your both confident in who you are!

Scooping Her up Ichigo danced round the room with Suì-Fēng in his strong arms he was interrupted by a message through his Zanpakutō.

"I think this Message is more your department Yoruichi" Ichigo said, "But even I have to admit this is teasing gold!"

Remembering the old days Yoruichi said one word, "Give!"

"Well it seems that my father and Rangiku just got back from the noble plain with my new baby sister and found Kazui and Ichika Abarai on the sofa Snogging apparently he was rounding 2nd!"

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation Suì-Fēng had an "Explain Please!" look on her face, Ichigo leaned in and whispered the explanation and his pet name for her father and the sport's metaphor to Suì-Fēng's only response was to break out in a fit of the giggles.

"You too huh" Ichigo said, looking at Suì-Fēng who only nodded as Ichigo shrugged saying, "At least I am in good company! "

"I do wonder" Ichigo said without a hint of teasing in his voice, "Does Kazui like his pineapple sweet or tart!"

That got Yoruichi laughing so hard she started crying Suì-Fēng thought about young Abarai's hairstyle and she was not far behind Yoruichi in the laughing department finally catching her breath Yoruichi said, "Your right, that is teasing gold!"

20 minutes later as they were cuddling "Take your time to grieve first, then we can talk!" Ichigo said as the tears started to flow once more, he picked up Suì-Fēng and carried her to the commander's quarters, and Yoruichi turned down the sheets as Ichigo put her to bed.

In a low tone Yoruichi, said, "Yet another reason why I love you!"

Suì-Fēng reached up and held on to his wrist, glassy eyed she looked at Ichigo silently pleading, "Stay!"

_If it were anybody else, I'd be staking my claim right now!_ Yoruichi thought adding a little extra sway to her hips as she headed out to make sure everything was ready for sunrise.

"So, I scare you, do I?" Suì-Fēng said mischievously.

"Not as much as you used to, but yes!" Ichigo said lying beside her

"The Zeal that you show when your pursuing someone I used to think you enjoyed the killing!" Looking at Suì-Fēng, Ichigo said "When I was in Iga Province, the grand master told me something!"

Holding on to Ichigo as if her life depended on it Suì-Fēng asks, "What did he say!"

"He told me the taking of life is nothing to be proud of!" Ichigo said gazing into her grey eyes saying, "He told me that when his people do kill it's to restore balance!"

Kissing Suì-Fēng forehead Ichigo told her, "That's when I realized you didn't enjoy it so much as I thought your just that good at it, that's what scares me"

Suì-Fēng Kissed him very passionately saying, "Thank you Ichigo!"

"I'm not saying no, but I want it to be a happy memory"

Through his Zanpakutō Isshin received a message from Ichigo "Stay out of the wargames"

A few hours later Yoruichi was sipping some tea when Suì-Fēng walked in clearly confused and, Yoruichi said, "Let me guess you wanted too he turned you down!"

Not trusting her voice Suì-Fēng just nodded, Looking over her cup Yoruichi, said, "He can see your in pain!"

"Ichigo is like no other captain I've ever met!" Yoruichi said, "Is he strict yes, but he cares about the wellbeing of his subordinates."

Lowering her cup Suì-Fēng could read the expression on her one-time mentors' face telling her, **(When You Hurt, So Does He)**

"He didn't want you to regret it in the morning… he doesn't take advantage of people when they are vulnerable!"

From Just behind them Ichigo said, "Suì-Fēng you scare me because there's only one other woman alive that I care about as much as I do you!"

"I'm looking at both of them!" Ichigo said, with a sense of pride in his voice.

"They're was a third, but she died when I was 9" Ichigo said with an undertone of sadness

"Who is that!" they both said in unison.

"Suì-Fēng after the wargames definitely!" Ichigo said softly changing the subject.

"Someone's in for a treat!" Yoruichi said smiling at Suì-Fēng knowingly.

"All I will say is this" Yoruichi said teasingly, "He's found some interesting uses for Reishi!"

"Meaning!" Suì-Fēng asks.

"Think about how much Reishi he uses during combat Suì-Fēng… now imagine all that Reishi being put to use while making love!"

The Memory of the event 15 years ago gave Yoruichi the shivers.

"Leaning in so Yoruichi was right next to Suì-Fēng's ear Yoruichi said, "He can go for hours!"

The very thought was making Suì-Fēng wet!

In the early morning hours, an emotionally exhausted Suì-Fēng sits at Ichigo's desk and her wondering eye catches 2 worn books curious she picks one up and starts reading!

"The Book is called "The Art of War" it was written by a man named Sun Tzu "Ichigo said looking at her, "I used it to plan my strategy… it teaches how to move army's in the field!"

"I particularly like this passage" Suì-Fēng said, "The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers."

"I'm beginning to see you in a new light Ichigo!"

"It's the other MTh.." Suì-Fēng reached up and pulled him into a Kiss cutting him off mid sentance, as she saunters to the door Suì-Fēng looks over her shoulder at Ichigo telling him, "That was me saying Yes Ichigo!"

"I'll come back later and finish reading!... Shall I"

His only response was to nod.

Her kiss alone was hypnotizing enough however Ichigo noticed how form fitting her Stealth Force uniform was and how it hugged her curves in just the right places.

"I Look forward to our Date Ichigo"

The one thing she did notice was Ichigo's head was swaying in time with her hips and ass.

Sunrise the next morning Ichigo, his wife Yoruichi and soon to be second wife stood on the walls of The Seireitei.

"You 2 are battlefield overwatch direct the battle from these 2 points!" Ichigo said pointing to the 2 high spots.

"The 2 advance teams will knock out communications Seireitei wide… and allow us to take over Central and the first!"

_That's a master stroke _Suì-Fēng thought, _He's taken out the leadership in one move!_

Just as the diversionary explosion hit, a platoon of men hit Central 46 and the first division in a Blitzkrieg Attack isolating them.

In The Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki heard the explosions and called his lieutenant Renji Abarai to his office!

_Why Hasn't Head Captain Marshaled Us!... _Byakuya thought as worry set in thinking, _Something is wrong, something is very wrong _

Meanwhile In the 1rst Division Joel Goldsmith noticed the way the masked Shinigami moved and thought, _I was wondering how he would overcome that… no markings on the uniforms so no way to trace them, very-good Ichigo!_

"And they've taken over Central 46!" Joel mused to himself!

Meanwhile at Squad 6 Barracks Byakuya sent Renji Abarai around to gather what Captains he could find for an impromptu meeting!

15 minutes later at Squad 6 Barracks in the main office, "Whoever has done this has planned it out to the last detail… and yet they have gone out of their way not to take lives!" Byakuya observed.

"That their Mistake!" Renji muttered.

"That's a deliberate act Renji!" Tōshirō Hitsugaya said, "Think about it, Anyone who goes through this much planning doesn't make mistakes"

"Agreed!" Shinji Hirako said, "They would never get this far, Unless!"

"Unless what" Byakuya asks looking at the man

"Well in the human world when a commander wants to test the readiness of his troop's they stage wargames!" Shinji offered, "Sometimes they are announced, sometimes not!"

"The other option is too frightening to contemplate!"

Outside from their perches Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi directed the flow of the battle and were somewhat in awe of Ichigo's battle tactics and their efficiency. In minutes he took Central 46 and 1rst Squad and brought Gotei 13 to its knees and creating chaos.

He also set themselves up as the occupying force!

"Knocking out Communications was a masterstroke!" Suì-Fēng observed

Back inside Squad 6 Barracks

"Meaning" Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya stated.

"Meaning open rebellion, this smells like what the humans call an inside job!"

Back outside 30 minutes later Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi noticed how little direction the teams needed and how efficient they were at their jobs, as they would bound over one another leapfrogging over one another to reach their objective.

There was nothing random about the way each team moved, the last man in the formation moved first becoming the lead man the second to last man's became his back up man that way they could keep constant surveillance at a street corner until the very last second.

Even the 2 veteran Stealth Force members had to marvel at the formation's economy of motion and effectiveness. Not to mention their non-verbal communications "Sign Language" to relay information made it difficult for the opposition to gain intelligence.

Finally, they approached the 11th Division and the teams started going through their members taking them down with nothing more than hand to hand combat.

That's when Kenpachi Zaraki decided to wade into the fray and the Squad commander was forced to fight him. The A-Team leader started to brake bone after bone.

Both Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi tried to rush to the site of the 11th as quickly as they could. Thinking they would have to save them from Kenpachi, little did they know they would need to save Kenpachi from one of them.

The 2 Captains cringed at the sound of every crack and pop of bones as they approached.

Turning to the 2 captains they said, "When you get him to the fourth tell them he has a broken leg, six broken ribs a lacerated liver and ruptured kidney. A dislocated shoulder, and a broken elbow…"

"I know the Commander said no lethal force, but I almost had to cross that line!"

Both Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi looked at one another each having the same thought, _He took down Kenpachi Zaraki with nothing but bare hands!_

Just as the remaining Captains were about to launch a counter strike the voice of Ichibē Hyōsube rang out though-out The Seireitei saying, "By Order of Zero All Captains Report to 1rst Division… IMMEDIATELY.

2 Hours later after the Captain meeting and Ichigo's debrief on how to improve overall security Ichigo tracked down Suì-Fēng's son Marcus

"Marcus" Ichigo said "A moment!"

From a place of concealment Suì-Fēng thought, _Why is he talking to my son._

"Marcus" Ichigo said, "I'd like your permission to take Suì-Fēng as my wife!"

_Is he asking my son for consent to marry me? _Suì-Fēng thought as she felt her heart start to swell up

Looking over Ichigo's Shoulder Marcus lowered his voice to a whisper saying, "You do know she is hiding in that shadow right!"

"Of course, I do Marcus, however you are the son of a man I highly respected!"

"In that case you have my consent!" Marcus said, "Ichigo I ask a favor in return!"

As Suì-Fēng walks to meet Ichigo, Isshin stopped her saying, "Your wondering why he approached your son, and not your parents asking for your hand!"

She just nods as Isshin said, "It's a human custom… when the father dies the son becomes the head of the house and they must give consent!"

"Suì-Fēng, much like Shiba Yasuuja, when Ichigo love someone it's with his whole heart."

Meanwhile a few feet away.

"Do you have the letter of introduction!" Ichigo asks only to watch the boy nod.

"When you're ready I will take you, but as far as I am concerned you already are!"

Suì-Fēng walks up to Ichigo saying, "Thank you for that Ichgo!"

"I remember when I was presented as the new Clan Head, I was terrified I had no idea what a clan was" Ichigo said, "You husband never turned me away when I had questions!"

"I remember!" Suì-Fēng said.

"This is my way of paying back the debt!" Ichigo said, softly, "Call it Giri!"

Sunned Suì-Fēng thought, _Does he understand what an honor debt means… What is really means to the noble houses… He can't… can he!_

Forgive the interruption Byakuya Kuchiki stated, "Ichigo what does KIA and WIA mean"

"Hm…" Ichigo said turning to face him, then saying, "KIA means killed in action… WIA means Wounded in Action!"

"I See" Byakuya said, raising his brow to a high arch, as Ichigo said, "Captain Commander wanted me to make it as real as possible."

"Byakuya… had this been a real insurrection do you honestly think there would be no casualties!" Ichigo said, as he walked toward home!

Taking out a Jigokuchō he whispered to it and let it fly

Byakuya stood there looking at him thinking_, He is not the same brash kid that invaded The Seireitei at 15 to save Rukia, the speed and efficiency that he used this time is astounding… and he is right… __**No one pays attention to the groundskeepers, and he used that to plant spies in critical strategic areas!**_

Standing outside his own barracks moments later he sees a team from the 22nd and asks, "What are you doing!"

"Disarming Explosives Captain, They were planted days ago by every division in an effort to keep all the divisions contained"

Byakuya pales thinking to himself, _He thought that far ahead!_

"To my knowledge the only one that does not have any is the 4rth he said they come under Medical neutrality.

"And Kenpachi, did your medical staff not-treat him!" Byakuya asks

"The man that did that was the team medic, and we were under orders non-lethal tactics only!"

20 minutes later at Shiba Manner Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Rukia Kuchiki arrive giving his wife, fiancé and old friend a wink Ichigo said, "So Kazui… I hear you like Pineapple, do you like it sweet or tart!?"

Both Kazui and Ichika turned very deep crimson as Ichigo Suì-Fēng, Rukia, Yoruichi. started cracking up.


	24. Twice In A Lifetime

Ichigo Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi all ley in bed that night as Ichigo said, "Yoruichi I'm sure my father has told you at least some of what I'm about to say, but you should hear it from me."

Both Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi noticed the pain that started to etch itself on Ichigo's face as he began his tale, "It was June 17th and I was 9 years old me and my mom were walking home from karate practice when I noticed a little girl playing by the river bank, at the time I didn't know what a hollow was let alone what they looked like…"

Ichigo paused as the memory of that day so long ago caused him to clinch up, as he said, "I decided to try and help the girl, I'm not sure what happened next not exactly."

Taking a breath, he continued his story saying, "My mother must have caught up to me and tried to fight the hollow off!"

His eyes start becoming glassy as he said, "When I came too, her body was on top of mine and I was lying in a pool of her blood!"

"Yoruichi already knows this part Suì-Fēng, You know my father was and still is a Shinigami, however what you don't know is my mother was a full blood Quincy!"

Suì-Fēng mused, _That's why he was always so distant… Always Alone._

"I used to be a tri-bred, to a degree I still am" Ichigo said, "However, when I accept myself as I am"

Shaken out of her musing by his candor Suì-Fēng thought to herself, _Tri-bred, Ichigo what are you trying to say! _

Swallowing hard he thought, _Here going Nothing _as Ichigo said, "I was born with a Shinigami spirit, a Quincy spirit, and a Hollow Spirit"

Both women looked at him wide eyed as he said, "Just before I married Yoruichi I merged my hollow and reaper powers to a degree.

"Meaning!" both women ask.

"Think of 2 streams drawing from the same source each fighting for dominance!"

"Your inner world must have been chaos!" Yoruichi states, as Ichigo said, "It was!"

"I was sitting with Yamamoto watching my sister train with her Bankai when Yamamoto said, "A house divided cannot stand, your spirits have been a war long enough.

* * *

20 minutes later In a soft tired voice Ichigo said, "Yoruichi started opening my heart again when she started training me!"

"My Zanpakutō spirit Zangetsu wants to manifest he has something to say to both of you, don't be alarmed he looks like Yhwach"

Both women nod and Ichigo said, "Zangetsu come out!"

A man in his middle to late 30's appears at the door saying, **"Both of you are his twin sun's, he has risked everything for his friends, but for you 2 he would put his very soul on the line!"**

"**Very Apt Ichigo!" **

With that the spirit vanished, and both women spoke as one asking, Ichigo!

"When he said we were your twin suns, what did he mean…" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Shiba Yasuuja taught you Latin right!" Ichigo said.

Suì-Fēng nods and Ichigo said, "Prius omni genere praeter"

Suì-Fēng translated it saying, "Honor before everything, save family!"

As they slept Ichigo and his 2 wives were pulled into his inner landscape.

"I-Ichigo where are we" Both women asks

The same man they saw by the door appears saying, _**You need not worry Mrs. Shiba you are in Ichigo's inner world, once this was a landscape of nothing but glass plate buildings, but when you both entered his life, his inner world started to change slowly.**_

_**For the better!**_

_**2 large black cats walk out of the shadows!**_

"_**This is how he sees both of you!"**_

"_**Thank you Zangetsu" Ichigo said walking out of the same shadows, "I see you as Black Leapards because of your Ferocity and your Tenacity, in battle and in your personal lives."**_

"_**And like these two your very protective of family!"**_

_**Not to mention you move swiftly and silently!**_

_**Zangetsu states, "Ichigo is Unable to put to words the depth of what you both mean to him!"**_

"_**Thank you Zangetsu!" Yoruichi said, only to have Suì-Fēng finish saying, "Perhaps defining something that deep lessons it's meaning!"**_

As they wake up both women turn to Ichigo who says, "Can ether of you show me where the Warrior ends, and the women begins!"

"I love both the warrior and the women!"

* * *

Later that day in the noble plan on the Shiba estates Ichigo and Suì-Fēng were walking through the gardens when Ichigo could feel her sadness and said, "Leaving you broke her heart!"

Suì-Fēng stopped dead in her tracks as Ichigo said, "The first time I saw it happened she wouldn't tell me… I was on the verge of going to Hat n Clogs when she finally opened up!"

Ichigo lead her to a stone bench as he continued saying, "Me and Yoruichi would train every day but on this one day every year she would be reduced to tears, at first she just told me when she left Soul Society she left a student behind then slowly over the years she said that the student was like a daughter!"

"When you need me, but do not want me then I must stay. But when you want me but no longer need me, I have to go"

Listening to his wordsSuì-Fēng realised,_** She knew I was ready; she knew I was afraid to step out, Suì-Fēng thought... That I could not**_

"Don't you see Suì-Fēng, you may have wanted her to stay but you didn't need her to say"

Suì-Fēng'and Ichigo were walking to one of his favorite spots one The Shiba Estates when he said, "Most people consider themselves lucky if they find love once in a lifetime... Imagine my surprise when I find it twice... "

* * *

Moments later as they reach an area where a picnic was set out for them, in a move that would have been imperceptible to most Suì-Fēng has his Hakama untied in a single motion and pulled down in the second. She crawled up his body like a big cat thinking she would be in control.

Suì-Fēng's only response was to move into his lap, she suddenly became aware of something pressing against her ass straining to get out, looking at Ichigo she grinned and in a smoky/husky voice said, "Hello to you too!"

Deliberately pressing/moving back further then his girth would allow she could hear a half pleasure half painful guttural grunt escape his lips

Suì-Fēng slowly lowered herself onto Ichigo's lap, she could feel him parting the folds of her Labia Majora she lets out an audible gasp. With Yoruichi's description of what Ichigo was like and letting her instincts take over starts a fast-paced grinding of her hips into him.

Suì-Fēng let out an audible gasp as she struggled to adjust not only to his size but his girth.

"Slowly Love" Ichigo said sitting up, holding her hips in place she he could both lower her Suì-Fēng down slowly, even though he wasn't trying to hurt her she was being held firmly in place as he moved her down slowly allowing her flower time to adjust before moving his right hand it over her heart and he places his right hand over hers and in a soft husky, breathy voice filled with love Ichigo whispers, "Slowly Love... take time to enjoy it"

In a slow rhythmic motion Ichigo's body starts slowly rising and falling only to rise again, Suì-Fēng arms drape over his shoulders as her hands danced down his back as she matches his rhythm. Ichigo starts pouring his Reiatsu into her as skin makes-contact with skin.

The connection's drive Suì-Fēng Reiatsu ever higher to the point where she is getting drunk on it driving their collective Retsu higher. moves from their first Chakra point starts pooling.

Their bodies move as one and their energy seeps into their second Chakra point pooling for the second time increasing her pleasure as she buries her face in the crook of his neck biting his neck to stifle her scream.

Suì-Fēng's sense of awareness of both hers and Ichigo emotions increases as Retsu rises into their third Chakra point as it starts pooling again.

Suì-Fēng starts feeling Ichigo's emotions as she starts feeling fragments of the love he feels for her small at first then the wave starts to build into a tsunami, as their Retsu rose into their fourth Chakra point she was hit with full depth of love he felt for her, and Suì-Fēng began shedding tears as she felt herself being wrapped in the warm sensation nof his love.

**(She had only felt Loved Like This Once Before!)**

As their Retsu rose into their fifth Chakra point, Suì-Fēng could feel his inner sense of peace, and the purity of the love he feels for her and it shocked her.

Retsu rose ever higher into their sixth Chakra point, and Suì-Fēng caught a glimpse of a little girl had his hair color and a little boy had her hair and eyes but Ichigo's face.

The more they make love the more spiritually in tune they become and the louder Suì-Fēng screams become.

In the back of his mind Ichigo thinks, _My beautiful scary graceful captain!_

In a Husky panting voice Suì-Fēng, said, "T-Than Y-You… I-Ichigo!

The combination Ichigo's unrelenting pace and the sensations of their combined Retsu drove Suì-Fēng over the edge and to the brink of what she thought she was capable of. Her entire body starts to quiver Suì-Fēng"s eyes roll backwards in her head as the climax hits her full force she bit down on his shoulder for the second time to stifle her scream of pure unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

5 minutes later as she twirled his chest hair with her finger she was constantly humming and having found her voice again and in a smoky think voice full of lust Suì-Fēng asks, "Ichigo… where the hell did you learn how to do that… I may not be able to walk for the next week!"

Pausing if only briefly Suì-Fēng said, "I've never felt so…"

"Alive" Ichigo offered.

She just nods!

Suì-Fēng rested her head on his bare chest. She could feel a shiver run down her spine at the memory Suì-Fēng think's, _we made love for… 8 hours, I may need to visit Fourth Division… Then again, I don't want to leave him…_

Reading the look on Suì-Fēng face Ichigo said, "If you are i will be very happy, and they will have 2 very protective big sisters and a 2 brother brothers!"

Plucking a strawberry Ichigo feeds it to Suì-Fēng, saying, "When I made love to Yoruichi like this I had just reached the level of a Captain of Zero, and we conceived our daughters!"

"The Vision!" Suì-Fēng thought, looking at him.

"I don't want to scare you but right now I'm Somewhere between Head Captain of Zero and the Soul King himself…!"

_Holy Crap... _Suì-Fēng thought as she realized the implications of what he just told her she says, "No wonder you wanted to wait until we arrived here!"

"You will become one of three transcendent beings in Gotei 13" Ichigo said, "I will guide you thought it the same way I did Yoruichi!"

"So…" Suì-Fēng said in a breathy, smoky voice, "I'm your beautiful scary graceful captain!"

"You're my sensual, sexy, beautiful, scary, graceful, captain!"

Placing a finger over her lips he said, "I'm going to tell you the same I told Yoruichi, your age doesn't matter to me!"

"As far as I am concerned you are my beautiful wife"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Gotei 13 at the 4th division barracks Yuzu Shiba is giving Kazui Kurosaki-Shiba and Ichika Abarai a refresher course in Sex Ed 101 and how to put on a condom properly. Much to her Nephews chagrin. Both he and Ichika were turning deeper shades of crimson by the second.

"Kazui I get it your embarrassed!" Yuzu said trying to calm her nephew down, "When me and Karin got this lecture and the demonstration it was from your grandfather you want to talk about embarrassed!"

Looking at both teens she asked, "Are you ready to be parents, because I guarantee your parents aren't ready to be grandparents!"

"Got that right" Rukia deadpanned from the door, "I'm glad Isshin was there before it got hot and heavy!"

As the young couple left Isane snakes her arm around Yuzu asking, "Think it will last!"

"Who knows, most first loves don't" Yuzu said

Isane shot her a saying, "We did" look and Yuzu said, "What can I say I like both I told you that!"

"Yuzu, I have no problem with your bisexuality!" Isane said, "Sometimes I don't like sharing you thats all!"

"I know that… but the heart wants what the heart wants!" Yuzu said softly as much as she wanted to kiss her in that moment, when they became girlfriends one of the established ground rules became "No P.D.A's on the job"

* * *

Back in the Noble Plain While Ichigo was gently stroking Suì-Fēng's back as he muttered in a high pitched penetrating, "I'M GONNA SKIN MAYURI KUROTSUCHI ALIVE!"

"Ichigo what's wrong!" Suì-Fēng thought If_ he's talking about skinning someone alive… this can't be good!_

"It seems a certain lunatic captain of the 12th is trying to lure my son in for a harmless examination!"

"When we get their Suì-Fēng you get him to safety!" Ichigo let 2 quick Jigokuchō fly as they opened The Senkaimon.

"Suì-Fēng the moment your husband died… I became crown-prince… at least until your son comes of age."

_Captain Kurotsuchi just assaulted a member of the Royal Family of Soul Society, That's treason no matter how you look at it,_ Suì-Fēng thought following Ichigo through the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the 12th division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is having quite the time trying to convince Kazui Kurosaki-Shiba's bodyguards to stand down.

Six Members of the 22nd stood between Captain Kurotsuchi and Kazui Kurosaki-Shiba One of them states, "As members of Zero you hold no authority to give us orders Captain!"

Captain Kurotsuchi was about to lunge for Kazui when out of the shadows Icigo's voice was heard saying, "I knew you were a lunatic Captain Kurotsuchi… but I didn't think you were stupid enough to commit treason…"

"Treason, what are you talking about Monkey!" An unseen hand and arm penetrated the shadow reaching around the Captain Kurotsuchi, and the sharp edge of blade was being held to his throat as Captain Kurotsuchi lurched forward, looking around for the source of the voice, he said "How can it be treas-Urgh" Captain Kurotsuchi, squeaks as the pressure of knife against his throat cuts him off mid sentence.

Ichigo's voice became cold even dead as he said, "I am the lineal descendant of the soul king your trying to lure my child into one of your examinations you figure it out"

Out of the corner of his eye Captain Kurotsuchi saw a black and white blur move in front of him through his field of vision and the boy he was trying to grab was gone, in a soft tender voice Suì-Fēng said, "It's alright Aunt Fon's got you."

As she held the boy, she could feel him trembling and started to hum the same lullaby she did when he was a baby, and he started to calm down as his 2 sisters appeared behind them

Suì-Fēng was finding it increasingly harder to hide her arousal watching Ichigo manhandle Captain Kurotsuchi, thinking _If he is willing to go to this extent to protect his child… and dam if he doesn't know how to make an entrance!_

An ammonia scented puddle forms at Captain Kurotsuchi's feet and a yellow stain appears on his Hakama

"Go near my family again, they will never find your body!" Ichigo said in a cold calm dead voice.

As a reminder Ichigo leaves a small nick on his thought saying, "The Blade has unique properties, No amount of healing Kido will make the scar go away!"

* * *

Noticing the lightning creeping down the street Yoruichi Shiba said "Uh oh, I haven't seen mom this pissed since the time me and Masaki slipped away from Hat n Clogs to watch dad take on 2 Gillian's

_Ichigo took on 2 Gillian's by himself… and killed them. _Suì-Fēng thought remembering that night 15 years ago.

"Please… Tell… Me… your… not… trying to use my son in your experiments" Yoruichi said in a distinctive bloodthirsty undertone.

"How about we try an experiment!" Yoruichi said in that same bloodthirsty undertone, "Let's see what happens when you get struck by one billion volts of electricity Captain Ass Hat!"

As she came into view there was a ball of lighting swirling around her and Captain Kurotsuchi looked at Ichigo with a (Help Me) look on his face.

In a gruff lethal tenor Ichigo said, "Help you… you try to take my son… intend to experiment on him, and you expect me to call off my wife… for you."

As the first Bolt hit Captain Kurotsuchi 2 things happened in rapid succession first he lost total control of both his bladder and his bowels as a brownish yellow puddle formed between his feet, second a 20-minute bloodcurdling scream was heard echoing thought the Soul Society.

As the second bolt of lighting hit Captain Kurotsuchi he was driven to his knee, as Yoruichi stated "NO ONE HURTS MY SON!"

Very soon their after a third bolt hit Captain Kurotsuchi and his screams rose by 2 octaves as he was driven to both knees.

The fourth bolt of lighting had Captain Kurotsuchi's body having seizures and shaking on the ground, followed very quickly by a fifth lighting strike driving Captain Kurotsuchi voice into painful full falsetto scream.

_Yoruichi has lost it_, Ichigo thought as he Shunpo's in front of his wife and Kisses her as passionately as he can all the while being hit by lighting bolts not that he noticed.

Coming back to her senses Yoruichi whispered."Ichigo as much as I enjoy kissing you this is hardly the time, or place!"

"It broke you out of your bloodthirsty killing streak... didn't it" Ichigo said smirking at her.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the charred body on the ground across the street, taking a knee he said, "Do you know what your mistake was, "You made the mistake of getting on my wife's shit list both of their shit lists actually!"

The air was filled with the scent of burnt flesh and Ichigo's daughters threw up at the scent of it hit their nose.

The Soul Kings Voice came from just behind Yoruichi saying, "I understand your rage, let my men take custody of what is left of him!"

"Grandfather" Ichigo said looking at the Soul King, "Am I correct in thinking that If good karma helps you in the reincarnation cycle bad karma has the opposite effect.

"Yes… What are you getting at Ichigo!" The Soul King Asked.

Ichigo Whispers something in The Soul Kings ear.

Even the Soul King got a twinkle in his eye as he thought over Ichigo's request.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi" The Soul King said, "You will be reentered into the reincarnation cycle!"

"Well that's not too bad." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said.

Only to have the Soul King Drop the hammer saying, "You will be reentered into the reincarnation cycle as a cockroach."

Winking at Ichigo The Soul King said, Reincarnation as a cockroach was inspired Ichigo!"

"Now why don't you take your wives on a honeymoon and second honeymoon!"

Three sets of eyes snapped to Ichigo, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng.

"So… the women who jokingly called herself our second mother actually is now!" The three siblings were going to milk it for all it was worth.

Ichigo, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng started to worry Yoruichi Shiba who was the obvious leader of the group walked over to Suì-Fēng keeping her face placid and be betraying her intentions.

She stopped right in front of Suì-Fēng Hugs her and whispers, "Love you mama!"

Hugging Kazui, Suì-Fēng said, "Kazui it's alright to feel fear, A Shinigami that tells you they've never been afraid has never been in combat!"

"Everyone feels fear, what matters is what you do after you feel afraid, do you let that fear control you, or do you control it"

Kazui looked a bit uncomfortable as Suì-Fēng said, "You may call me Jasmine or Mama, Yoruichi is always mom."

"And Kazui you need me, for anything, Any time, any place, no questions asked"

Kazui hugs her again saying, "Thank you mama!"

Ichigo sends a message to Rukia Kuchiki through his Zanpakutō.

"Can I get in on this hugfest?" Yoruichi asked as Kazui held on to her for dear life suddenly he starts crying!

Grinning at her one time mentor Suì-Fēng sarcastically said, "For the 2 most lethal people in Soul Society we sure have gone soft!"

"Your Wrong Little Bee, it's not that we have gone soft so much as we have people worth fighting for!" Yoruichi said softly.

"Kazui may not be my son by blood but he is my son!"

* * *

Once everything had died down Ichigo dispatched one of his men with a personal note for Ryūken Ishida.

"_Grandfather" Ichigo called "I have a special request!"_

_The Soul King Looks at Ichigo as he said, "Next week is my and Yoruichi anniversary I want to marry her, Again, could I borrow Kirio Hikifune and maybe Ichibē Hyōsube."_

"_Of course, Ichigo!" _

"_Dad!" Ichigo called, casing down his father_

"_Hhhmmm!" Isshin said._

"_Dad I need you to get the mansion ready, I plan on renewing my vows with Yoruichi, This mission is Classified, Rangiku I want to surprise her."_

Ichigo was walking over to Suì-Fēng thinking, _Are Suì-Fēng's nipples hard, _kissing Suì-Fēng he whispers, "Only my wives would think of combat as foreplay!"

* * *

Walking down a mountain path in Iga Province Suì-Fēng was appreciating the view as she gave Ichigo a sideways glance saying, "She's going to be pissed you know that… right!"

"Yes… but only because I was able to pull one over on her!" Ichigo said kissing her.

"Ichigo What are you planning for next week!" Yoruichi asks. At hearing the conversation Yoruichi thought, _"Why would I get Pissed, I know he is planing something I just can't find out what!_

"Maybe I taught him how to keep secrets a little too well" Yoruichi grumbled

"Don't worry our Anniversary is taken care of and no you can't have any clues I want it to be a surprise!"

Tapping his head Ichigo said, "The only copy of the planned are up here!"

"Your no fun!" Yoruichi mutters begrudgingly

They continue walking down the woodland path until Ichigo calls out, "Master Hashimoto, nice to see you again, and I see you have new students.

"It's only then that both women notice the crest on the banner (A Pasque flower with 2 horizontal lines above it)

It wasn't long before even Yoruichi noticed the crest but kept it cool wanting to look like ordinary people out for a walk!

"And why are these lovely ladies" Master Hashimoto asks.

"These are my wives!" Ichigo said as they follow them into the facility, "Master Hashimoto, Would it be possible for one of my wives to go head to head with one of your advanced students?"

* * *

Back in the 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki reads the scroll Commander Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba sent to him

**Byakuya**

**I plan on renewing my wedding vows with Yoruichi on our anniversary, Bring a touch of class to things as only you can. Kirio Hikifune is taking care of the food so coordinate with her.**

**Ichigo**

**_Isshin already approached me for help, _Byakuya thought, _He must have known… but had to ask him…_**

* * *

Back in Iga Province, Suì-Fēng was on the verge of tears at not being offered the same opportunity as Yoruichi.

"Suì-Fēng" Ichigo said, "I know how strong you are" Holding her and rubbing her back Ichigo said, "While I will admit I wanted to give you both this opportunity given your pregnancy, I won't have you put yourself or my children in that position."


	25. Family

**In this chapter you will see the abbreviation "R.W.T" (Real World Time) **

**In terms of time dilation, if time slows down by 50% between Soul Society and The real world it slows down to 75% between Noble Plain and The Real-World. **

By the time Kazui Kurosaki-Shiba made it back to the States with the Escort of Zero Squad, Ichika Abarai was waiting for him saying, "Your father thought a friend might help!"

_Mom was scary! _Kazui thought as he stuttered from the memory of what her mother the women who held him for over an hour while he cried, could be so deadly.

Isshin came out of one of the spare bedrooms and noticed the conflict on his face asking, "Something you want to talk about!"

"I have this image of mom in my mind!" Kazui, said, "A women who accepted me into her life, loved me, even raised me but the women I saw tonight, she was scary, even deadly!"

Ichika slid in beside him giving Kazui's hand a gentle squeeze.

Isshin's voice was somber as he said, "Now you're trying to absorb this new information!"

He silently nods!

* * *

30 minutes later

"Some of what I'm going to tell you won't make sense until your older with a child of your own!" Taking a breath Isshin said, "Yoruichi Shihōin-Shiba was once Captain of 2nd division and The Onmitsukidō!"

"M-Mom was an …."

"Now hold on!" Isshin said, "Everyone thinks of the 2nd as assassins but that's just half of the story, your mother was a spy and a good one, did she have to hunt down the occasional rouge Shinigami yes!"

"Ichika he will need you to keep the dreams away!" Isshin explained looking at the teen Shinigami.

"Kazui" Isshin said seeing the look of disbelief in his grandson's face, "Your father married the 2 most deadly women living in Soul Society today!"

The look of fear on Kazui's face made Isshin's heart break as he said, "They wouldn't be very effective bodyguards if you could see them"

Hugging him Ichika said, "If you can see them so can the person trying to harm you!"

A Shinigami dressed in the uniform of the 22nd walks out of the shadows saying, "You have had bodyguards since the moment of your birth Lord Shiba, at first it was the 2nd division at the request of your mother!"

Looking at the man Kazui was surprised by the candor as the man continued saying, "Lord and Lady Shiba knew they could not protect you when they had to go on missions so a 6 man detachment was formed for the sole purpose of keeping you safe!"

"That won't be necessary!" Yoruichi Shiba said walking in with her sister Masaki not far behind, Yoruichi Shiba, said, "We may not be 5 anymore but "Family before everything!"

"Captain Offered Stealth Force to augment and relieve you if we need them!"

"Pop" Kazui said, "Send 2 Jigokuchō Please!"

Looking at the face of her brother Yoruichi hugs him and said, "I may not have mom's experience but I'm just as deadly as she is when I have to be now why don't you take your girlfriend and have a nice dinner just for 2."

"Kirio!" Isshin called, moments later the purple haired Kirio Hikifune appears asking, "Isshin!"

"I know my son asked you to prepare the menu for the anniversary!" Inclining his head to Kazui and Ichika he asked, "Think you could whip up a romantic dinner just for 2!"

Giving Isshin a wink she said, "Give me 30 minutes!"

As Kazui and Ichika sat down out on the patio Taichou Kirio Hikifune set out 2 plates of lobster & cracked crab winking she said, "Enjoy!"

"Don't Worry Isshin, the wine is non-alcoholic they are only 15!"

The look of relief on Isshin's face was a welcome sight as The Captain of Zero said, "Besides their drunk-on love as it is!"

* * *

The couple came back in and Kazui asked, "Pop… where is Rangiku, I need to ask her something!"

"Down the hall third door on the left!" Isshin said watching the boy walk off thinking, _He want's to, but he doesn't want to hurt her!_

Peeking his head around the corner and into the room Kazui calls, "Matsumoto?"

Looking up Rangiku Matsumoto said, "What can I do for you Kazui!"

"C-Can I whisper it to you!" Kazui asked.

After hearing his question Matsumoto said, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Cupping his cheek Matsumoto told him, "The fact that your thinking about these things beforehand means you care about her!"

"It will hurt but only briefly!" Looking at him she said, "There will be some blood but that's normal!"

As he looked down at the floor, She could sense his growing fear and apprehension lifting his chin Matsumoto softly said, "Just be slow and gentle!"

Kazui left to find Ichika.

* * *

**14 days later R.W.T. **

Meanwhile Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi were all in their sleeping quarters when Suì-Fēng made a be-line for the bathroom and the toilet

"Urk….. Urk…" Urkk" Suì-Fēng was bringing up her dinner thinking, _It's only been 3 days it can't be morning sickness… can it_

"Morning sickness my UrKKK!" She mutters as her braids were being pulled back away from her face, and a hand was rubbing her back.

Suì-Fēng was about to lash out at the person when Ichigo disembodied soft voice said, "Sounds like that it's over for now! Taking a damp cloth and started cleaning her face, asking "Want to brush your teeth!"

All she did was nod taking the toothbrush and tooth paste from him.

* * *

15 minutes later Ichigo scooped up Suì-Fēng and carried her back to bed, just as she was about to protest Ichigo said, "Did it ever occur to you that I know you can walk back to bed, and I enjoy carrying you!"

Then Yoruichi's words came rushing back to the forefront of her mind as Suì-Fēng remembers, _Ichigo is unlike any Captain I've ever known, hell he is unlike any person I've ever known "When he loves its with every fiber of his being!" _

Whispering into her ear Ichigo told her, "When we came to the living world time sped up by 75%!"

Suì-Fēng nuzzles into his neck saying only one thing, "I Want To Go Home!"

Holding on to Suì-Fēng, Ichigo said, "Yoruichi gather what we came with then stand beside me!"

As Yoruichi takes her place beside Ichigo she watches as Ichigo closes his eyes, and any remaining remnant of them is incinerated!"

"We don't need a Senkaimon Yoruichi, I use it out of convenience, hold on tight!"

* * *

Looking at her refection in the mirror Yoruichi's eyes start growing wider as her refection starts to fade right before her eyes, and moments later they are outside squad 4 Barracks.

"D-Did we just dematerialize and then rematerialize outside the 4th"

"Yes" Ichigo said chuckling inwardly looking at his wife as Yoruichi asks, "Did you incinerate whatever trash we left in the room… with a thought!"

"Yes!" Ichigo said happy he could still surprise Yoruichi.

walking into squad 4, as Isane Kotetsu walks up to meet them Ichigo said, "Do you have anything for morning sickness!

"Right this way Taichou's" Isane said escorting them to a private room! Yuzu was finishing up the prep when she looks at Yoruichi saying, "I know you want to be here, but Kazui could use his mother"

In Yuzu's office Yoruichi asked, "What's wrong with Kazui!"

"Ever since that night Kazui has been trying to absorb some of the events!" Yuzu said, Holding up a finger Yuzu explained, "He understands why, but the image of the soft and gentle women that was her mom, has been replaced…"

"By a killer" Yoruichi said almost painfully

"He spent several days at Shihōin mansion talking to your mother and that did help, but!" Yuzu said softy, "He is also struggling with some rather grown up feelings for a certain red head teen"

"Where is he now!" Yoruichi asks her sister in-law

"Where do all Shiba men go to think" Yuzu states.

_The training ground beneath Sōkyoku Hill! _

Yoruichi cautiously entered the training ground cast out her senses she found her son near the hot springs!

"Kazui" Yoruichi called as she could feel the impact and to arms wrap around her!

"Why don't we sit over here and talk! Yoruichi said sofly.

"From what your aunt tells me you've had an eventful few day!" Yoruichi said looking at her son saying, "That night, I was afraid Kazui, I am over 500 years old and that night I was afraid for the first time in my life!"

His mouth moved to open and then closed again he knew mom was older than dad but 500 years. Glassy eyes look up at Yoruichi as Kazui said, "Dad told me you don't fear anyone or anything!"

"I was afraid I would not get there in time Kazui!" Yoruichi explained, brushing hair out of his eyes.

_She was afraid for me? _Kazui thought.

Remembering the 2 big cats in Ichigo's inner world Yoruichi said, "You remember how I can change into a cute cuddly cat right!"

Kazui nodded as Yoruichi shifted into a full-grown Black Leopard saying, "This is what I channeled that night!"

"I never get used to that, not the changing into a cat, but your voice sounding like a man" Kazui said making a face saying, "Please change back"

Ducking behind a rock Yoruichi put her clothes back on then sat beside her son asking, "So you and Ichika!"

Without looking up Kazui said, "Mom I think I screwed up!"

"Tell me what happened!" Yoruichi said in a motherly tenor.

"Well you were not here so… so I went to Matsumoto for advice!" Kazui said softly, "I was afraid of hurting her!"

"What's the problem!" Yoruichi asked.

The look on his face said, I don't know if I did it the right way.

"Kazui" Yoruichi said, "I've had quite a few boyfriends in my day, there's no right or wrong way to make love as long as it feels right in that moment that's all that matters"

"Come on" Yoruichi said, "Mama should be just about done with her check up!"

"Mom!" Kazui said.

"HMM!" Yoruichi said.

"Pop said something that confuses me!" Kazui said, "He said Ichika had to keep away the bad dreams!"

"Your dad doesn't like to talk about it, but he used to get really bad nightmares because of all the battles he was in, I keep his bad dreams away!"

The look on Kazui's face said "How"

"I keep his bad dreams away by loving him!" Yoruichi

As the two walked out of the cave, Kazui only half teasingly said, "Remind me never to make you angry!"

"Mom… why can't I feel your spiritual pressure… even when your masking it, it still has substance, now theirs nothing!"


	26. Magic of The Soul

**Because the first section of this chapter is a flashback, I have used the following to indicate speech vs internal dialog:**

**Any Text In Bold Italic Is Speech**

**Any Text In Underline Italic Is Internal Dialog **

**ICHIGO HOLDS THE TITLE OF SOUTAICHOU ICHIGO SHIBA BECAUSE THE 22****ND**** DIVISION IS NOT PART OF GOTEI 13, BUT A DIVISION OF ZERO SQUAD. **

* * *

_3 weeks ago, in Soul King Palace Ichigo walks up to his Grandfather._

"_**Marcus… Grandfather"**_ _Ichigo asks looking at The Soul King._

_Turning to meet Ichigo Marcus states, __**"I know that look, Ichigo what are you planning!"**_

"_**How hard is it to rebuild a soul grandfather!"**__ Ichigo asks feeling self-conscious._

"_**About as hard as fulling a glass of water why!" **__Marcus asks, looking at him._

"_**Matsumoto makes my father happy and from what Gin told me before he died, she should be much stronger than she is, if not for him!" **_

"_**The truth is you already know the first part of the process!" **__Marcus told him smiling!_

"_**Tell me Ichigo how-do-you fire a Gran Rey Cero?"**_

_Ichigo looked at his as Marcus smiled saying, __**Summon up all your energy and push it into this glass orb!"**_

_Taking the glass orb in hand Ichigo' summons up all his considerable energy and pushes as much as the glass orb will hold into it_

_He does learn fast!__ Marcus thought as he said, __**"I see the rumors are true.**_

_Watching the Spiritual Energy in the glass orb grow brighter Marcus realizes,__ He has barely tapped into his Reiatsu!_

"_**Good Ichigo…Good!" **__Marcus said, handing him another orb saying__**, "A human soul like this orb is a container."**_

_It's that Simple,__ Ichigo thought, "I thought it would be harder!" _

_Shaken out of his musings Ichigo asks__**, "What rumors are those!"**_

"_**That you are a quick study!" **_

_As Ichigo filled the second orb and Marcus destroyed the first he told Ichigo, __**"Make no mistake Ichigo reforging a soul is no easy task; however, it is nothing compared to the complexity of creating a soul from nothing!"**_

"_**Grandfather!" **__Ichigo asked, looking at Marcus saying, __**"15 years ago after the battle with Sōsuke Aizen, When The Hōgyoku merged with me just before it died it told me something!"**_

"_**What was that?" **__Marcus asked Ichigo._

"_**It died saying, I go to oblivion knowing I have met the perfect being!"**__ Ichigo said not quite sure what to think._

_Smiling Marcus said__**, "You were already a transcendent being Ichigo, The Hōgyoku may have finished the process but you would have reached this point on your own!"**_

_As Marcus walks Ichigo back to The Noble Plain he states__**, "Ichigo when you made love to Yoruichi the way you did 15 years ago did you think about the broader implications!"**_

_Ichigo stopped mid stride looking at Marcus as he started putting the pieces together._

"_**When a Tsunami meets a tidal wave which one wins!" **__Marcus asks looking at Ichigo._

_Swallowing hard Ichigo's mouth went dry as he said__**, "The Tsunami!" **_

_A look of dread overcame Ichigo as the truth his him like one of his wife's lighting strikes._

"_**Calm down Ichigo, even though Yoruichi doesn't realize it herself she is not without guidance!"**__ Marcus explains, with a light chuckle__**, "When you take her Bee as your second both of you can guide her through it!" **_

_Suì-Fēng, will be… my wife!? __Ichigo thought somewhat baffled by the comment_

_With a light chuckle Marcus said__**, You must understand Ichigo, to me this has already happened!**_

"_**Sometimes I see what was, sometimes I see what will be, however I think this news is not unwelcome!"**_

"_**No, just stunned!" **__Ichigo said, "__**It's like your reading what is written my own heart!" **_

"_**I Am!"**__ Marcus said softly._

* * *

Present day Squad 4 barracks Yoruichi runs through the halls in a slight panic asking, "Isane can you feel my… Reiatsu!"

_No… but why? _Isane thought saying, "I can't feel anything!"

Thinking back to the conversation with Marcus three weeks ago Ichigo lightly chuckles getting everyone's attention, looking at Isane who is about to rush Yoruichi into an exam room when Ichigo said, "Isane calm down everything is fine!"

The look of panic on Yoruichi's face and the emotion flowing though her Reiatsu was palpable as Ichigo said, "Your Reiatsu is fine Kitten!"

The use of Ichigo's pet name for her gave Yoruichi the shivers.

"H-How D-Do Y-You" Isane asks still not trusting Ichigo's word as she still could not feel anything, she wants to trust him, but her training is telling here to be skeptical.

* * *

15 minutes later pinching the bridge of his nose Ichigo said, The truth is Isane … Her Reiatsu is beyond your awareness!

_I must be careful about the way I break the news to her! _He thought crossing the room looking out of the window at sunrise and to the endless expanse beyond Ichigo asked, "Do you remember what happened 15 years ago today… Yoruichi!?"

_Ichigo and I made love… for the first time… _Yoruichi thought turning just a hint of crimson. Looking his wife in the eye Ichigo said, "When a Tsunami meets a tidal wave which one wins?"

In a voice as softy as a whisper Yoruichi said, "The Tsunami!"

Turning back to face them he said, knowing only the captains knew about his transcendent status and that even Central 46 didn't know Ichigo explained, "15 years ago however innocently, I set a chain of events were set in motion!"

With a wave of his hand Ichigo created a pocket dimension around the room isolating it from the rest of The Squad 4 Barracks said, "What I am about to say goes no further then this room, Isane you were not part of the initial briefing so I am telling you now"

Looking around and realizing what the man in-front of him just did, the one thought on Isane's mind was, _What the hell are you Ichigo!?_

"I'm getting to that Isane!" Ichigo said softly reading the expression on her face, telling her "No this is not a form of Kido, I created a pocket dimension around the room!"

"The immediate implications of that night are we bonded to one another Yoruichi!" Turning around and grinning just a little bit Ichigo said, "The broader implications…, you started your journey, following in my footsteps!" Ichigo explained

"CRAP!" Yoruichi mutters, as a former captain of 2nd Division Yoruichi has a very sharp mind and remembers the nightly game of Riddles they used to play as a family.

Most of those games Yoruichi won **She was an expert at both code braking and devising unbreakable codes and finding hidden meanings in messages**. Yoruichi turned Ichigo parable over in her mind thinking, _If Ichigo's Reiatsu is the Tsunami and my Reiatsu is the tidal wave! _

Then the broader implications dawn on her, _What about our… daughters, what about our son._

"Yoruichi Shihouin" Ichigo said, curtly getting her attention, realizing she had figured it out.

_He never calls me that, ever… and never with that tone of voice, _Yoruichi thought wincing internally as she thought, _By the look on his face this must be serious!_

* * *

2 hours later the hidden sorrow his words conveyed was palpable as Ichigo said, "Even though we have been married for 15 years I have been alone!"

She could feel her heart breaking as he held up his hand the pain within his eyes combined with the sorrow in his words pierced her heart, Yoruichi's eyes started to become glassy and was about to tearfully protest, refuting his claim, thinking, _You were never alone I was there by your side!_

Ichigo held up a finger cutting her off and said, "I have been the only transcendent being in all of existence for 15 years!"

From her position on the bed even Suì-Fēng the stoic former Captain of the 2nd could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes, thinking, _I only thought I was alone, he was alone._

Yoruichi could feel and hear the cracks on her heart deepening as heartbreak took hold of her thinking, _Oh Ichigo... no! _

Ichigo's voice was harsh and horse as he said, "To answer your question Isane I am somewhere between the head of Zero and The Soul King himself."

Three mouths opened to ask a question and then slowly closed again connecting the dots Isane Thinks, _If that's true then why can I feel your pressure right now!_?

Even though Ichigo had already told Suì-Fēng she had not wrapped her mind around it the shear enormity of what he was saying hit her.

* * *

5 minutes later Isane didn't expect what came next and more importantly didn't want an answer as she thought, _If he is that strong... what does he do with it!_

Grinning ear to ear Ichigo said, "Isane haven't you noticed how lush the greenery around the 22nd is!"

Tentatively Isane started to ask the question before she could stop herself, "W-W-What do you do with!"

Raising his brow Ichigo sofly smiles and said, "Isane, if I kept that much Reiatsu on hand this place would be littered with hollows or I would have disintegrated ages ago"

As if to make his point Ichigo raised his Reiatsu slowly to the point where Isane could not feel it at all then slowly lowers it again.

Isane's mouth went dry as she struggles to take a breath feeling semi crushing pressure! It didn't escape her notice that Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng were not affected at all.

"I harmlessly recycle my Reiatsu back though The Soul Society" Ichigo told them, as if it were nothing more then an everyday occurrence.

Before she could ask the question Ichigo said, "I put a protective barrier around Suì-Fēng, and I Didn't raise it to the point Yoruichi would be affected, however she will follow me soon enough!"

With a snap of his fingers Ichigo heals the damage to Isane's body and her Reiatsu.

Taking a breath Ichigo said, "When we will return to the fourth Division even though 2 hours have passed here 2 seconds have passed in the Soul Society… everyone sit still until time and space are reaclamated .

They heard the finger snap and saw the blur of people rushing about as time caught up to itself.

* * *

Later that Night at Shiba Manor Isane, and Yuzu arrive for dinner and a meeting with Ichigo, Yuzu takes a moment to examine Suì-Fēng.

"We will get to dinner in a moment!" Ichigo said looking at the lovers, "As to why I asked you here, I am curious, as to why Hee-kah-rooh You-shee-oh-kah has asked my permission to marry not only my sister but my sisters lover!"

The two girls looked at him as confused as he is.

From the door Hikaru Yoshioka said, "I love your sister sir, but I also know she loves Isane!"

"I see!" Ichigo said looking at the three of them shaking his head saying, "You fear breaking her heart!"

"Something like that Commander!" Hikaru said softly

"Permission granted!" Ichigo said, telling them, "Please stay for dinner Isane!"

* * *

2 hours later in the main living area she could feel his eyes on her and Ichigo heard "Stop watching me take my nap!" opening one of her eyes Suì-Fēng said, "It's… creepy!"

"Sorry… I was just thinking of something one of my professors told me once!" Ichigo said looking at Suì-Fēng as if he was seeing her for the first time.

_He doesn't talk about his life before living hear that much… _Suì-Fēng thought as she asked, "What did they tell you?"

"It was a subject called Psychology!" Ichigo said, pausing for a moment so Yoruichi could listen from the door, "It's the study of the mind... and how it works!"

A few heartbeats later Ichigo said, "My professor, told the class one day that everyone has three faces, The first face, you show to the world, the people you work with see that face!"

Then he said "The second face, you show only to your close friends, and your family."

The third face is special, it's the face you never show anyone... It is the truest reflection of who you are you never see that face unless the person is sleeping!

Getting up Ichigo crossed the room knelt-down and kissed Suì-Fēng he said, "Thank you for showing me your truest reflection… for showing me your dream self"

Touching the spot Ichigo had kissed Suì-Fēng felt her heart melt.

Both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng had the same thought at the same time, _When did Ichigo become so… insightful_

Answering the unanswered question Ichigo said, "When you weren't looking Love!

As he walks out he whispers, "I saw you're your truest reflection the first time we made love" in Yoruichi's ear causing her back to stiffen as she turned a shade of crimson as she thought, _He got me.. he actually got me!_

* * *

The following morning both women woke up sans Ichigo, but they knew he was close by because they could feel the ebb and flow of his Reiatsu.

As they made their way through the manor both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng saw Ichigo standing in the open patio wearing a Hakama and naked from the waist up with his skin illuminated by the morning sun as he worked through a Tai Chi form, as the striations of his muscles moving under his skin were giving both of very amorous thoughts and feelings.

_Where did he… when did he learn that form no one has taught it openly in 150 years! _Suì-Fēng thought.

Just as Ichigo had finished working through the Tai Chi Form Suì-Fēng took his position on the patio, Ichigo already thought she was graceful, but he was about to find out how much of an underestimation that is!

Suì-Fēng moves though the form effortlessly. When she finishes the same form Suì-Fēng walks up to Ichigo and said, "I usually go through it at sunrise!"

Leaning in Suì-Fēng Kisses him asking , "I know where I learned the form, it's been passed down in our clan generation after generation, where did you learn it Ichigo?"

"Do you remember Yakushiji Temple, where the three of us exchanged vows?" Ichigo asks, as he watches Suì-Fēng nod in acknowledgement

Ichigo softly said said, "I was granted permission to stay there for almost 2 years and they're was a visiting monk from The Shaolin Monastery in-"

"Henan Province China" Suì-Fēng said cutting him off.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asks inquisitively, examining his wife saying, "That form, the way you move through it was…"

"Was What!" Ichigo, Suì-Fēng asks

"Breathtakingly beautiful" Ichigo said trying not to blush.

"Ichigo have you thought about a boy's name!" Suì-Fēng asks

"I know the name I'd like to use, but Soutaichou casts a large shadow!" Ichigo said, "Besides Soutaichou Yamamoto was one of a kind!"

"Y-You w-wanted t-to N-Name… our son after Head Captain" Both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng said in unison.

"I have can count on one hand the people here that automatically gained my respect but Soutaichou Yamamoto is number one!"

Looking at Yoruichi Ichigo said, "You automatically had my respect not because of what you were although that is more than worthy of admiration, but what you did, you walked away from your entire life, that takes more courage than most people understand."

_When did you get so, Deep, _Yoruichi thought turning his comment over in her mind!

Looking at Suì-Fēng, Ichigo said, "You automatically had my respect, because whale it takes courage to fight an enemy, it takes even more to fight a friend!"

_He is more observant and has a keener intellect then I ever gave him credit for… _Suì-Fēng thought as her mind went back to that day, when as 15-year old Ichigo Kurosaki invaded The Soul Society.

* * *

After a silence that seemed to last for an eternity Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and commented, "It's called Plausible Deniability… That night 100 plus years ago you were given verbal orders from Soutaichou!"

_How does he know about that! _Yoruichi thought as her head snapped to face Ichigo, saying, "Yes… I was summoned to his office, he explained that all the Visored's, Tessai Tsukabishi and even Kisuke Urahara had kill orders placed on them, no trial just a death sentence!"

Suì-Fēng looked at Yoruichi then at Ichigo, asking, "How did you find out, if that's true the records are sealed!"

"Suì-Fēng" Ichigo said taking on the persona of a Captain of Zero Squad, "The 22nd is a branch of Squad Zero we are answerable to the king alone!"

"My orders were to make sure they escaped and lived long enough for a proper investigation to be conducted" Yoruichi explained the expression on her face said "I'm Sorry", "I understood I would be branded a traitor and that I could never return!"

Closing her eyes Yoruichi stated, "Because of the sensitivity of the mission they were verbal orders only, I could tell no one, not even my own clan!"

"There was something else that was part of the file" Ichigo said handing a sealed scroll to Yoruichi, the scroll itself had The Soul King's crest on it."

Breaking the wax seal Yoruichi read it.

It was dated the night Yoruichi escaped The Soul Society.

* * *

**It Reads: **

**By my hand, this Pardon is granted to Yoruichi Shihouin for services rendered to The Soul King. Let it be known that her escape and aid rendered to The Visored's, Kisuke Urahara and Tessi Tsukabishi ****was done at my request!**

**Marcus**

**The Soul King**

* * *

Rereading the scroll for a second time Yoruichi thought, _My mission was sanctioned by… The Soul King!_

The Soul King's disembodied voice was heard saying, at the time Soutaichou Yamamoto was the only one I had absolute trust in Central 46 was becoming corrupt!"

As Marcus walks into view he said, Only me, Soutaichou Yamamoto, and you knew about the mission…

"It was (Off The Books) for security reasons everyone else has to believe you were a traitor!"

As quiet as a whisper Suì-Fēng said, "The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself"

"Quite!" Marcus said earnestly.

"Lets not forget the bonuses!" Marcus said "Between yourself and Ichigo alone you could fund GOTEI 13, for the next 10 millenia.

* * *

Out of nowhere The Soul King chuckled and said, "That contest will be quite interesting…" Looking at both of Ichigo's wives he smirked and said "In more ways than one!"

Recognizing the playful smile on his face Yoruichi asks, "Ichigo what are you planning!"

"Hm" Ichigo said playing coy in an effort to drag it out and tease his wives, "Oh the contest, it's a game of three-way flash tag once that babies are born!"

"What does the winner get!" Suì-Fēng asks as her interest was peeking.

"Oh, you mean the stakes!" Ichigo said grinning as he milked it for all it was worth.

Yoruichi that was getting annoyed with Ichigo giving him a "Do I need to remind you who is better at teasing look" as she asks, "Well!"

"One on one alone time with me, all night!" Ichigo said, "The truth is spending all night with both of you would be draining aaand, This way I can devote my full attention to you!"

With a bemused look Marcus thought, _Taking my advice and adding your own twist to it!_

Wiggling his brows playfully he said, "If no one catches me, the one with the more tag's wins and gets the first night!"

Both women heard the seductive undertone in his voice!

* * *

Moments later a member of the 22nd approached Ichigo whispering in his ear,

"Scramble a team" Ichigo said, "Tell the team Alpha Wolf is on the way!"

Before ether of his wives could say a word, he had faded out of the room!

Somewhere Karakura Town in, at the same moment Byakuya Kuchiki and the 6th division is about to be overrun when he orders his men to form a circle and face outward.

when 2 Operational Detachment Alpha teams from the 22nd arrive and start cutting down swaths of hollows. Those 24 members of the 22nd cut down the entire first wave of 10, 0000 by themselves.

Byakuya Kuchiki watches and thinks, _So this is what the 22__nd__ is capable of… they are like The_ _Seireitei's most lethal killers reborn! _

Then he notices Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba on the battlefield thinking, _When did he get here!_

To many Hollows, Captain Kuchiki stated as he was about to order his men into the fray when Soutaichou Shiba of the 22nd looked at him and said, "You and your men get behind the Kido barrier.

Instead of waiting for an answer Ichigo waves his hand and moves everyone behind the barrier raising the protection to point of a physical wall.

It was only then that Captain Kuchiki noticed it a look of pure unadulterated bloodlust in Ichigo's eyes. He also felt Ichigo's skyrocketing Reiatsu.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND THE BARRIER… NOW" Soutaichou Shiba of the R.S.F.O.D. commanded.

It was only then that Captain Kuchiki realized, "I can't his Reiatsu anymore!"

Captain Kuchiki didn't see, it so much as feel the pulse as it extended out in every direction taking out trillions of hollows as it went out.

Captain Kuchiki looked at Ichigo, thinking, _How strong is he._

Without turning around Ichigo said, "Hello Coyote!"

Ichigo phased out of sight reappearing right behind Coyote and faster than anyone can see thrusts his hand through Coyote's chest then retracts it holding Coyote's heart in his hand the only reason that it did not beat is because it's owner was already dead!

Phasing back in Ichigo looks at the Medical staff who looks up saying, "They are stabilized and read sir!"

"You're a clan elder right Byakuya?" Ichigo asks calmly, as the man nods.

"Could you come by the estate later!" Ichigo said softly.

* * *

Later that night Kazui comes out and asks, "Mama can I curl up!"

Suì-Fēng felt a crack over her heart as she asks, "Another bad dream!"

The boy didn't say anything he just rests his head in Suì-Fēng lap, as both she and her mentor Yoruichi Shihouin exchange a look each knowing the time is fast approaching when he will need to face his fear, or give up his dream.

As Ichigo and he walked in the captain of the 6th division watched the scene play out, now Byakuya may not have been a parent but he did know that a 15-year-old asking to cuddle with a woman that was a mother figure was not typical by any means.

As they reach Ichigo's office he invites Byakuya to sit as he flawlessly executing "The Tea Ceremony"

"A week ago, the then Captain of Squad 12 tried to kidnap Kazui for examination, fortunately i had hid been Shadowed by Bodyguards!" Ichigo explained.

Byakuya nodded, as Ichigo stated, "The only time he can sleep through the night is when your niece is with him!"

"I understand Ichigo, Hisana did that for me, are you asking for permission to court"

"I'm not read to be a grandfather, and I don't think your ready to be an uncle just yet!" Ichigo said looking up telling him, "Right now I'm asking for help, their 15 even by Shinigami standards that young for marriage!"

"Yes!" Byakuya, said, "For now let's see what this develops into!"

* * *

**Moments later **

"Byakuya… If he needs an ear!" Ichigo said with a look of concern.

"He shall have it!" Ichigo lightly chuckles as he reflects on how much his life has changed since the once brash teenage Ichigo Kurosaki stormed The Soul Society.

Byakuya's brow shot up as Ichigo said, "I was just thinking of that day when I invaded The Soul Society"

"What about it!" Byakuya asks eyeing Ichigo

"If you told me then we would become friends even confide in one another" Ichigo said as Byakuya finishes the though saying, "You would tell them you're crazy!"

"I think part of it is he feels like an outsider!" Ichigo explained looking at his fellow Captain saying, "Even though Yoruichi adopted him into the clan he is a Shihouin by blood, and his mother's family is gone so he struggles!"

"His dream is to be Soutaichou of first division one day!" Ichigo said, that made Byakuya smile as he asked, "I heard a rumor that one of your men took down Kenpachi Zaraki bare handed in moments!"

"It's not a rumor he could in have done it sooner, however he was under Orders at the time.. not to use lethal tactics!" Ichigo said offhandedly.

"Be that as it may, would you mind lending me some of your men for security at Kuchiki manor for a dinner party next week, your division are the Seireitei's most lethal killers reborn."

"Come by the barracks in the morning and we can go over the details, I will need a layout of the grounds!"

* * *

"Byakuya you knew him pretty well what would he have thought about the 22nd?" Ichigo asked

With a light smile and a chuckle Byakuya said, "He would want to join it i think, that or spar each member of your division just for the fun of it!"


End file.
